A Wish Gone Wrong
by Chanvree
Summary: Chichi makes a wish to go back to her 18 year old self before fighting Goku on the 23th Martial Arts Tournament. She had hope to change her future but can destiny be rewritten? Chichi will soon learn that nothing can go right with a single wish and that Goku is not someone she can go toe to toe with in a fight, she could never win. A/U (Original main pairings)
1. The 23rd Martial Arts Tournament

It was the 23th Martial Arts Tournament, Tien has just fought the great Assassin Tao and won. Yamcha and Krillin were standing behind Goku as they talked before the fight. Chichi watched them from afar and knew that soon her fight with Goku will be announced next. She felt upset and angry that Goku had not remembered her or even recognized her at all. Her fist where clutch so tightly that her knuckles turn white. "I will make you pay, I swear" she mutter to herself. Suddenly a headache began to form that made her eyes went wide in surprise before her hands went to her head due to the intensity of the headache. Her eyes closed as she gritted her teeth as her head felt like it was being split in half and then her headache was gone. Chichi blinked a few times and looked at her hands, they were young again as a smiled spread upon her lips. "I can't believe it…the wish worked," she said softly as she looked around her and her surroundings began to look sort of familiar as she slowly began to recognize where she was. She could hear Goku talking to his friends about her, as if she had moved by instinct towards them. Her feet began to take her towards Goku without her concept, just like they had done years before.

"This should be some match! I better stretch." exclaimed Goku as he began stretching.

"I would be excited too, if I was fighting a pretty girl like her" Krillin said as he flex his arms.

"If she fights as good as she yells, I'm in trouble" Goku told his friends as Yamcha seemed lost in thought.

She fumed, "Now I know for certain where I am, " she said to herself. She was about to march straight towards them and given them a piece of her mind. Chichi managed to stop herself as she realized that it will only make her look like a bully and weird to them. She was 86 years old and not the same 18 year old naïve and hot head girl that had come to the tournament, to make Goku remember his promise to her. A smile formed on her lips as she got an idea before walking towards them softly with her arms crossed. Goku stops stretching as he felt her presence and turn to look at her. She couldn't help but to frown, it was like he knew where she was at all times and they were not even married yet. That was something she had not considered before and couldn't help but wonder how many techniques could he have been hiding when she met him.

"Hello," He said happily as Chichi glared at him for a moment. He rubbed his head and gave her a smile as if she had made him nervous. Yamcha and Krillin just stood still as they look back and forth between them. Chichi smirked at Goku and walked towards him. Goku stood rooted where he stood and braced himself in case she was going to yell at him again for no reason at all. Chichi then placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him fast and hard before gracing him with the same pat pat he had given her when they first met. She then turns towards Yamcha before Goku could say anything, "you better keep your promise" and with that she left.

As she left, Chichi couldn't help smirking like a cat who had eaten a very big juice bird. Her eyes glazed sideways as her ears straightened to hear what was being said as she walk very slowly towards her side of the ring but had no success. She knew that she had left Goku very confused with a stunned speechless Krillin looking at him. Yamcha on the other hand, had a mix of confusion and horror as he blinked a few times. She sighs, that had been a waste of a good plan and didn't get the reaction she was hoping for. The three idiots were obviously clueless as to what she had done or the message she wanted to send across. At least she couldn't blame Krillin, since he had not met her until today, but the other two had no excuse.

The announcer then began to announce her fight against Goku, as he reminded the crowd that Goku had almost won the last champion. It seems like everything was as it should be, just like she remembered it all that many years ago. She had come back for one purpose only and had sacrificed her sons in order to do it. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes as she remember what she had done just a few moments ago. At least she had the consolation that she was creating an alternative time line without affecting her children.

She had gone into great pains to travel to the planet Namek with the help of Goten when she became very ill. Gohan had been against it and told her she was being foolish. That she belongs with her family and not in space looking for dragon balls. By some miracle she had managed to convince him and guilt her younger son to help her take one last trip before she passed away. She told Goten that she wanted to gather the dragon balls so she could say her final goodbyes to Goku and make her peace. Goten believed her and she felt guilty for lying. She saw no other way and it was the first time she was glad that Goten knew the Namekian language. At first she thought it was a waste of time for Goten to learn the language with Trunks but now she didn't think so.

It had been five years since she had come to understand that Goku was really dead and that he wouldn't be coming back. She had held on to the illusion that he had been taken to train like before and then he would return just like many times before. The dragon had taken him from them the moment he died and she didn't know why. But she heard from the others that he had taken the time to personally say goodbye to them except for her and their family. A simple wave didn't cut it as he flew away! How many times had he left her without a proper goodbye! Her love for him had now to turn to hate and resentment. During this five years she couldn't help to wonder what would have happened if she had never married Goku and had instead had gone after Yamcha when she was younger. Would her future have been any different?

After Goku was gone, Yamcha had taken it to himself to spend as much time with her as both of them began to age. She didn't understand why the sudden interest at first, but she enjoyed his company nevertheless. He being the older of the two, would tease her and they would often talk about their younger years, adventures and how they even met. Goten had not been happy at first with Yamcha, who was always coming to their home until he understood that Yamcha was just trying to be a good friend. Yamcha never married and he was alone. It was then that Chichi understood that he felt that he could fill his emptiness being around her family. Chichi had been grateful to Yamcha during those years he took the time to visit her when all of their friends became busy with their own lives once more. Before Yamcha died a few years ago, he told her he had fallen in love with her, but had never mastered the courage to say anything due to the memory of Goku. He knew she would never love him like she loved Goku and he was just happy being near her. He had then taken her hand and told her, how he wished she had come to him instead of Goku at the 23th Martial Arts tournament. Chichi knew that Yamcha had always wished to settle down and have a family, but after Bulma's betrayal he couldn't bring himself to do so. He was too angry and bitter, just like her. It was after Yamcha's death that she had been left alone to her own mind. The too many 'what if…' scenarios began to plague her mind.

Chichi could still remember the look of innocence of her young son. He had smiled at her as they stood in the open field of the planet New Namek. Goten was just like his father in many ways, but at the same she saw his resentment towards Goku, just like Gohan. Both her children loved their father, but at the same time they resented him for not being there for them. She smiled fondly at her son before she took a deep breath. She was going to do something so selfish and also knew she was going to regret it once she did it. She loved her sons, but this is something felt she deserved not matter how wrong it was. How she had struggled with this decision and now the opportunity was finally here. She could still hear the voice of her son.

" _Mom, is ready," said Goten as the Namekian dragon balls were placed in front of her. Chichi was too weak to get up from her wheelchair and smiled at Goten. "I am ready"_

 _Goten then proceeded to awaken the great the dragon for her just as he had been taught by Dende, the guardian of the earth. As Chichi looked up as the dragon appeared, she took a deep breath as she began to pray her wish wouldn't be denied otherwise her sons wouldn't talk to her as long as she lived. She chuckles, she had not that many months left before her illness would take her from her family. The Dragon looked down at them and asked what she wanted. Without hesitation, she utters what many will consider the great mistake of her life. "I WISH TO RETURN BACK IN TIME BEFORE I MARRIED SON GOKU" The dragon had just looked at her and said nothing. She began to panic, but it was then that she looked at Goten as she heard him speak Namekian to the dragon. Her throat went dry as Goten looked at her and smiled. He had understood._

Chichi opened her eyes as they were filled with years wisdom, anger, self pity and revenge. Goku took his place in the ring and her eyes narrow. Today she will change history, even if she came to regret someday. Today will be the day of her revenge when Son, Goku would know what it feels to be left behind.


	2. No No No!

"Will go up against a female warrior whose name is being withheld upon request. This lovely lady prove in the preliminaries that she could hold her own against the boys." The announcer began to introduce her.

Chichi took a fighting stance as she was being introduced. She was sure that her knowledge of martial arts was more up to par to the Goku of this timeline. During the years she was married to him, he taught her enough to hold her own after Garlic Jr had attacked them and then by Piccolo, who unknowingly taught her a few tricks. She was glad to have watched Piccolo trained Gohan and then Goten from a safe distance enough to hear the lessons. She might not be strong as them, but now she had a good chance of giving them a good run for their money.

"As to accommodate the young lady's unusual request, we will refer to her as anonymous through this match!" continue the announcer.

Goku took this time, since the fight was not officially yet open to approach her as he took a fighting stance as well. He still looked very confused as he looked at her, "It seems like you are always angry about something," said Goku to her as his eyebrow contracted like there was more he would have wanted to ask.

"There is a lot to be angry about when I see you!" Chichi said angrily at him. Who would have thought she would utter those same lines she had said so many years ago prove to be prophetic.

Goku looked at her with a worried expression on his face as he looked more confused before gazing at his friends for help. Yamcha stood by the pillar with Krillin as they watched the interaction between Chichi and Goku. "Why?" Goku found himself asking her.

"Ask your OWN HEART THAT!" she shouted at him. If Chichi didn't know better it would seem she was saying the same lines like if it was a theater play. Funny enough, she meant what she saying for a whole different reason now.

The drums began to be played as the match was about to begin. With every beat of each drum being played, it began to feed power into her veins. She could feel her ki rising up as her hand began to flex. She closed her eyes as each beat began to fill her as her heart began to beat with the drums. Chichi could feel every bit of her anger began to build into pure rage. As the beats of the drums began to go faster and faster so did her heart. She opens her eyes when the drums had stopped and blinked in surprise when she saw Goku.

Goku was not longer in his fighting stance, but had a smirk on his lips. Something was not right, if she remembered correctly Goku should be in a fighting stance. Something began to nag at the back of her head that she was in danger. Every instinct in her body shouted for her to run. Goku then folded his arms and gave her a look she had only seen on him when he was going to toy with an opponent. In a way she should feel happy that he saw her as a threat that he would want to take the time to see how strong she was, but at the same time she felt fear. Chichi shook her head as the bang from gong was heard to officially start the match. She could only hear her own heart beat now, as it pounded in her ears and every hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"Why don't you say it Chichi?" he asked her softly, just for her to hear, as he look at her with a mixture of anger and something else she couldn't place. ' _No, no, no'_ she began to scream in her head, ' _it can't be_.' Goku just smirked at her, as he saw the fear in her eyes before he disappeared and appeared behind her. She didn't dare turn around, she didn't want to look into his eyes anymore. Goku chuckles behind her before whispering in her ear in a very hush stone that was mixed with anger and something else that send a shiver down her spine, "You can't leave me that easily"


	3. Goku's Anger

_Being with Shenron is like floating in a void where time flows like waves on the sea. Time means nothing and yet it means everything. I stand and wait until I am needed or until the earth once more can have the dragon balls. Until then I am to remain here with him. I can see everything and observe everything that happens on earth and within a certain limit of the galaxy that Sheron oversees. Shenron thought it would be wise for me to have full access to all my memories. He was not happy that some of my early memories had been blocked and he fears that one day they would overwhelm me if I didn't learn to deal with them. It had been a long battle as I struggle to maintain my identity as Goku. Now I was one with my past and present memories. The damage done to my head or any other permanent damage that had been left on my body had also been healed. Shenron had made me perfect. True, he might not a genius like Bulma or as smart as Gohan, but he had become a perfect tactician in battle._

" _Goku…Goku..." The Shenron's voice filled my mind. I felt a sense of urgency behind his calling. Something felt very wrong on earth and time itself._

 _I open my eyes as the void and its darkness left me. I then found myself in front of Shenron. "Something wrong?" I asked, scratching my head. The nagging sensation of urgency fills me once again, like a part of me was being removed from my very core. "It's probably my imagination" I said to myself, hoping that I was wrong. Shenron just looked at me as I could see through his eyes that he was still thinking before he spoke to me. If there was something wrong happening on earth, maybe I could return. I began to hope it was something I could fight. I had been in the void for far too long and I was aching for a good fight._

" _Someone has used the Nemekian's Dragon balls. A wish has been granted that can change the course of the universe itself. Usually this will create a new timeline and will leave this one the same. But the dragon didn't create the new timeline as he was supposed to and left it to affect our timeline instead. This makes everything you had worked for to be in vain if things begin to change."_

 _I looked at the dragon like he had lost his mind. I knew that a dragon would never grant such a wish without a purpose, specially Porunga. Porunga wouldn't be that stupid to grant a wish like this without a thought. I scratched my head once more and opened my mouth, "It can't be that bad can't? If you are asking me to fix it"_

 _Shenron just looked more intently at me, I couldn't help but to gulp, "Okay…maybe is really bad and I can't fix it?" I said waving my hands in front of me in my defense._

" _You might be able to fix it…but you need to make sure everything happens as they should. Otherwise, you will create a new timeline since I am sending you into the past, altering the wish given by the other dragon." Shenron warned before his eyes began to glow as I felt myself begin to get warm. "You must make sure your wife marries you at all cost. Do anything you deem necessary!" I hear him say as I began to drift into unconsciousness._

"Goku...Goku! You better have not fallen asleep already. Your match is going to start soon" Krillin shouted at me as he was trying to shake me awake.

I slowly open my eyes to adjust my vision. Everything seems familiar and I smile. Who could forget the only place that made you the happiest child. A place that provided you with the strongest of fighters to fight and a table full of delicious food. I smile as I look at Krillin. Did he get shorter or did he get younger? I wonder. I couldn't tell at first until Yamcha spoke and boy did he look young, "Goku, you spaced out there buddy or did you get hungry again?"

I scratched my hair and laugh, "You can say that" I joked back, truth be told it's been a while since I had anything to eat. My mouth began to water at the thought of food. My mind then went to Chichi, like it always had when I was in the void. I missed her a lot, even though I never showed it, since I always had training and fighting in my mind, when I was on earth.

"You better get ready for your match! If I am right, it will be very soon" reminded Krillin.

After my match I can probably find out who was the person that made the wish then I could get something to eat from Chichi. I had to shake my head I was getting distracted as I thought of Chichi's cooking and other things that involved her. I didn't think that all the body urges would come to assault you at once. It had been years since I was last alive. I was used to it of course to feel everything at once due to my times I had been revived but this time I had been gone for a very very long time. My body was even younger version of me and not the body I was used to. This made me more responsive to things that before wouldn't have bothered me as much and what made it even worse, was that I was not longer the same Goku from before. I was not longer naïve or unwise with the things of the world, instead I was older and wiser.

I saw my friends looking at me weirdly, "Who am I fighting again?" I asked innocently to distract them from noticing any changes from their Goku and I. They just gave me weird looks at first before they burst into a laugh. I let out a breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding.

"You are fighting that girl, the one who keeps giving you the look like you did something to her," Krillin smirked, "I can't believe you met her." he then crossed his arms. "I thought you had taken your training seriously…" he pouted.

"She is over there" Yamcha pointed to the girl in question discreetly. "I can't believe you forgot her already…" He then shrugged not surprised.

Chichi! I scream in my mind as everything came flooding back and I finally figure out where in the timeline I was. I had been on this ring a few times that I had not been able to pinpoint this peculiar location. I couldn't believe how young and beautiful Chichi looked. My mind began to remember all the different changes she went through when I was with her. As my eyes did a final scan of every asset in her body that I was familiar with. It was then that I saw her. She softly began to be surrounded by a clear white glow, that was easy to miss to the untrained eye. She then began grabbing her head like she was in pain. I wanted to run to her, especially when I saw her clench her teeth together as if she was going to scream. As I took a step towards her, the look I saw on her face made me stop. I have seen that look way too many times to know that I will be in trouble the moment she looks towards me. I shook my head, no it couldn't be but I always had a six sense when it came to Chichi and her temper. If he didn't know better that glow meant that she was probably brought here just like he had. He wonder if she was the one who might have made the wish. I placed my hand over the side of my face as I try to understand why would she want to come to the past. Was she not happy with what life had become for her after his death?

"Goku, are you okay there?" Yamacha asked as he placed a hand over my shoulder.

I nodded, "Sorry I just keep losing focus" I said with a smile.

"Don't worry Goku after this fight we will get you some food" Krillin said with a laugh as he slap my back.

I then turn around and began to stretch so I could think more clearly. "This should be some match. I better stretch." I exclaimed. Stretching always helped me relax and Shenron did say to keep things as normal as possible. I had to make sure the timeline is kept to a T. If things were to stay normal, then the future would not be affected.

"I would be excited too, if I was fighting a pretty girl like her" Krillin exclaimed, I could tell he was a little jealous.

"If she fights as good as she yells, I'm in trouble" I said with a grin, since I knew well the many times I had been in trouble with her and how she would ditch her punishment. I licked my lips as I did another stretch and I began to get excited. I would be facing my Chichi, who had a lot of knowledge by now in how to fight and I couldn't wait to test her.

I felt Chichi's ki behind us as also a chill that ran down my back. I slowly turned around, "Hello," I said happily to Chichi, who just glared at me. That glare meant she was angry, but I had to act innocent. I didn't know if she was pretending to be angry at me for not remembering her or was she actually angry for something that had happened when I was not there for her. I rubbed my head and gave her a smile. I could see Yamcha and Krillin thinking of the worst way to tease me after she leaves, just by the mischievous look they had in their eyes.

Oh crap! She is walking towards me, she didn't do that before. I gulp, my old habits began to kick in as I stood rooted to where I was and embraced for the scream of my life. As I closed my eyes for what was to come, I then felt her soft hands on my face. Chichi, I whisper her name softly in my mind as I open my eyes to look straight into her eyes. My heart began to quicken and my palms began to sweat. I felt every ounce of my being begin to come to life as I fought the urge to grab her and kiss her. I wanted to pull her towards me and devour her lips right where we stood and to taste everything that belong to me. Now that I was different, I felt more aggressive towards her and more dominant. She was mine, not matter where in the timeline we where in, she will always be mine.

I was then pulled out of my thoughts as she gave me what I was aching for, she kissed me. Her lips were so soft against mine before the gentle kiss turn hard and passionate. I had to fight the urge even more as my hands went into fists. The kiss, felt like the one she always gave me when I had to go into battle and we didn't know if I would return again. Once the kiss was done, I looked into her eyes once more and saw sadness in them. I wanted to say something to her, but my mouth just open and closed as I felt her hand go between my legs. I wanted to growl, this woman had a death wish. If she only knew the things my body wanted to do to her, even before she had even kissed me. Now those thoughts had become so innocent compare to what I had now in mind. She should have backed away from him when she had the chance, but instead she was testing my endurance. I felt my manhood go really hard after she gave me the same pat pat I had given her when we first met as kids. Back then I was ignorant of gender differences, but now it was different. She gave me a look of satisfaction as she saw the different emotions go through my face.

"You better keep your promise" She said to Yamcha before leaving very happy with what she had done.

I look towards Yamcha, his face had horror and confusion written all over his face. I felt rage inside of me, a feeling I have never experienced before towards my friend. "Yamcha what did you promise Chichi exactly?" I blurted out without thinking as my teeth were clenched. The look she had given my friend was mine and mine alone. I had a pretty good idea the promise that Yamcha had given Chichi if my memory was correct but I needed to confirm it.

"Chichi? Who is she?" Krillin looked at Goku with curiosity before he smirked, "You remember who she is, now don't you? I bet it had to do with that kiss and touch she gave you"

I nodded, "She is the Ox king's daughter" then I crossed my arms and narrow my eyes at Yamcha, who gulped. "Well?"

"I remember it now too.." Yamcha began as Krillin listens with interest, "I asked her to marry me" Yamcha said almost too quietly as he looked towards Chichi. "But that was such a long time ago." He began to say in his defense "I only did it so the Ox King wouldn't kill me if he knew I had knocked out Chichi unconscious when she tried to kill me with that helmet of hers. I just wanted to keep her quiet"

"Wait but isn't she after Goku?" exclaimed Krillin in confusion, "All her attention has been on Goku not you! Why all of the sudden she wants to collect on your promise?"

I growled, Krillin was right, why would Chichi want to remind Yamcha of his promise to her, when it was me, she supposed to go after. I clenched my fists even more as everything began to click in my mind. So this was what the dragon meant when he said I should make sure I marry Chichi at any cost.

The announcer began to announce my fight as I move towards Chichi. I barely listened to what it was being said as I took my spot on the arena. I watched Chichi from where I stood as she looked towards me in defiance. She then took the fighting stance, I had taught her after Garlic Jr, had attacked. I remember how guilty I had felt when Chichi had not been strong enough to fight them, so I made sure to upgrade her fighting.

"It seems like you are always angry about something" I asked.

"There is a lot to be angry about when I see you!" Chichi yelled.

I frowned, is this all she had to say to me? "Why?" I responded back.

"Ask your OWN HEART THAT!" she shouted.

I wanted to laugh because I wanted to shout that same response back at her. The official drums began to play like they always had done before each fight and I took my fighting stance as well. I saw her closing her eyes as if concentrating and preparing herself for the fight. I could hear the drums increase their beat before they fell into a final crescendo. I shook my head, I was not going to fight her at all. This fight was not going to be a normal fight after all. This had now become a fight to save his marriage. My eyes narrow towards her as I prepare myself to face her, for she was my most dangerous opponent that I have ever faced up to this moment. I could feel my mind begin to think of ways of how to make her understand. No, to make her see that she couldn't leave him.

The bang from the gong could be heard, "Why don't you say it Chichi?" I asked her softly just for her to hear. I saw the waver in her eyes as she looked at me and for a moment I saw fear in them as well. I smirked at her, before I quickly went behind her and chuckled when she didn't turn around. She stood her ground, "You can't leave me that easily" I then grab her by the arm and forced her to turn around. I wrap one arm around her waist and force her to look into my eyes. "You have probably guessed it by now Chichi, that I have come back just for you" I hiss at her before smashing her lips against mine as I try to claim her through the kiss. I felt her gasp before she tried to push me away. When I finally let go of her, I step back and laughed. Her lips were now swollen and small of drop I appeared on her lip where I had bitten her. She grew furious and at that moment, I knew that this was going to be a fight I would enjoy.


	4. Lets Fight!

A young man stood in the darkness of his room as he began to adjust his armor. His tail slowly moving side to side. Once his top amor was well secure and in place properly, his tail wrap itself around his waist comfortably. He grab a white glove and began to put it on slowly and carefully. His eyes were well adjusted to the darkness that he could see clearly without the need of light. He began to flex his hand before he heard his door slide open, he barely bother to look who had come in.

"Vegeta!" Came the rough voice as a tall man enter the dark room and put the light on. His face turn into a frown "Vegeta?" He said sounding irritated and flustered.

Vegeta had his back to the door and didn't bother to turn around still as he finished adjusting the first glove. The man frown and became more annoyed annoyed at Vegeta. Not only had Vegeta taken his damn time pampering himself but was now ignoring him. "Vegeta!" he tried again, "Freeza is asking why is taking us too long" The man run a hand over his bald head before letting out a loud sigh. The man began to get the jest that Vegeta had a vendetta against him and was trying to get him kill. He just spend a good amount of time talking to their menacing Overlord, Freeza and trying to explain why it was taking them so long to leave the spaceship the Vegeta like to use in between missions. Freeza was pissed, he had commanded them to leave two hours ago for a new mission.

Vegeta had now finished putting on the other glove and began to flex his hand before adjusting it once more, "You can tell Freeza that I will personally come to see him in person and explain everything." Vegeta then pause before he continue in a soft tone of voice like he was talking to a child flexing his hand once more, "While you are at it Nappa, take Raditz and begin to kill everyone on this ship that is not useful to us."

"Vegeta!" exclaimed Nappa in utter shocked at what his prince was asking. "Is not like I won't enjoy….But Freeza will kill us."

Vegeta turn around putting his hands on his hips and smirk as he saw the conflict in Nappa's eyes. "The ship better be ours and ready to go by the time I return." Vegeta then began to walk pass Nappa as he exit his room before he stop to turn around momentarily, "Oh and Nappa" Vegeta smirk, "Make sure not to blow the ship up. I did hate to lose a my favourite ship"

 **~DB~**

Krillin and Yamcha had their mouths hanging open in disbelief, "Did...Goku...just...kissed...her?" asked Krillin almost stuttering as he rubbed his eyes not believing in what he was seeing .

Yamcha could only nod, "She did kiss him first though..." Yamcha mutter in Goku's defence but found that he couldn't take his eyes away from Goku. He wonder how Goku could have changed so much in the space of 3 years.

At the other side of the arena Bulma was floored with what she was seeing, "He is not the same is he?" she asked to no one in particular as Lunch only nodded in agreement.

Master Roshi just kept quiet and looked carefully at his former student. He rubbed his chin and smile, "I think my true teachings had finally got through to him. Just look at the amazing prize he is after!" he said with his eyes focus on Chichi's chest before letting out a sleazy laugh.

Chichi screamed and launch towards Goku with all her might. Anger was flowing through her as she began to send punches towards his face. She wanted to wipe that grin from his face. Goku would just dodge every single punch she was sending his way with easy and this made her more mad. "HOW DARE YOU!" Chichi screamed as she began to combine punches and kicks. She was restless in her attack as each movement was precise and with a speed that kept Goku constantly dodging. Even after all she had learned after his death, he still manage to evade her. Chichi grinded her teeth in frustration and let out a growl, "I will get you Goku!"

Goku smirked more, _That's it Chichi_ , he thought to himself, _Let your own anger tired you out._ The more he dodge, the more angry Chichi was getting and this made him happier. Once she was all tired out, he would win the match and take her to a location where they will talk things out. Chichi will accept that all was a mistake after she saw things his way and will beg for him to take her back to the present. Then everything will go back to normal since the past would stay as it always was with them getting married and being together.

Chichi screamed in frustration as Goku then jump to the other side of the arena and she had to run to catch to him. "Fight me!" she screamed at him as she began to attack him again once she caught up to him.

"Is that what you want?" Goku taunt her before having to jump to evade a kick that was being aim straight towards his groin. "Tsk, Tsk, you know if you do that…" He jump out of the way once again, "...it will cause problems later..." Chichi made a furious growl before aim at his groin a third time.

"Do you think I care!" She shouted at him as she aim at any part of his body she thought might be now open, "You left me to train with that blasted dragon!" she screech before she jump into the air to kick his face. Goku side step again and she landed hard on the floor which made the floor crack in big pieces. She was breathing hard now as she kept her fighting stand as her voice become very menacing, "Out of all the years we were married, you were barely there for half of it! You expect me to be alright with that? Didn't you once take into account how I felt?"

Goku took a fighting stance as well and he was not longer smirking, "I was doing what I did best, protecting you and the earth" This made Chichi laugh before she began to attack him. This time he was letting her hit him. He knew that he deserve it but it had to be done. "Remember everything went through" He tried to reason with her and to make her remember the bond they share. "Think of our Gohan and Goten, Pan and the children that came after them" he softly whisper to her. Goku was now fighting the urge to hug her and to make her stop.

Chichi was having none of it, "Let me make this easier for you Goku" she hissed at him as he blocked her punch this time and held it place. Her eyes narrow at him, "I am letting you go. After all marriage to you was nothing but some type of food when we first met" she then lower her voice into a menacing hiss, "Consider today our divorce!" The look that Goku gave her made her feel liberated for he now felt like she did every time he left her.

"That is enough!" Goku shouted at her which made Chichi take a step back. Never had he yelled at Chichi out of sheer anger before and today she will learn who he truly was. He then threw her out of the arena making sure she didn't hit the wall too hard. This made Chichi screamed in surprise as she hit the wall and landed on the ground. Goku ignored the reaction of his friends and former Master. He didn't even bother to hear the announcer declared him the winner as he jump down the arena. Before Chichi could stand up, he grab threw her over his shoulder before she could react. Chichi squirm, kick him anywhere she could and hit his back as she tried to force him to let go of her. He grunted, we was not letting her get her away anymore as he held onto her tightly. Goku felt hurt inside but his saiyan pride made the hurt become anger. He gave one last look behind him so he could look at her face but she was looking away from him. He then place two fingers over his forehead and vanished with her from the area and from the tournament.

"Where in the hell did he learn to do that!" scream Yamcha as he saw Goku vanished with Chichi.

"I don't know but I think we are missing something big that Goku didn't bother to tell us" Krillin said a little irritated. Goku was his best friend and he could at least tell them what was happening. The more he thought about it the less he could understand what was going on but he only knew that his best friend was not longer himself anymore.

Piccolo had been watching the whole thing and heard every single thing that happen in the arena. He could sense that Goku was not too far away with the female. He folded his arms knowing that he had only to fight his opponent and wait for Goku to return or he will drag him back.


	5. The Forest

**Note:** I want to thank all of you for encouraging me to keep updating and I am glad you are enjoying my story.

 **~DB~**

Chichi was still struggling when she look up and noticed that she was not longer inside the tournament area but in a forest. She wonder if they were on the outskirts of the island where the Tournament is always held. "What the hell Goku!" she screamed at him which made the deer in front of Goku run pass her. "What do you think you are doing in bring me to a forest!". What the hell was he thinking bring her to the middle of nowhere of a forest! She knew that she needed to get away from him as soon as possible, especially now that they were alone. Many things were going through her mind at this point in time almost like a shopping list. The obvious would have been that Goku had never raised his voice at her before and that didn't sit well with her. Since everything that he did showed that this was not the Goku she had dealt with all this years but this was not her biggest worry. She has not been alone with him for years and she worry that all those years she spent pining over him and loving him will return like a tsunami.

Goku flinch at hearing her scream, that was something he didn't miss during all those years that he was trapped in Shenron's dimension. Even the deer he had locked into to get here had run away at her screaming. He frown he was really mad and was now doing his best to ignore her as she struggle against his grip. "Hold still or I will leave you right here on your own!" he bark at her before shifting her weight properly over his shoulder and gave her ass a good smack. He heard a gasp and then a growl coming from her but she didn't say a thing. _That's right Chichi, I call the shots here now!_ He smirk and this felt like a small victory against her. He made a mental note of the time for he needed to get done with Chichi before he had to fight Piccolo but first things first.

"Are you going to put me down or not!" Chichi screamed again at him. Chichi didn't want to be over his shoulders anymore and if he wanted to leave her in this forest so be it. She had a trick up her sleeves to play against him and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her fly.

Goku then dumped her on the rough ground of the forest which made Chichi screamed in surprise. He smirk, "I did warned you didn't I" he snarl at her as he bend down to look at her in the eyes as she was still on the ground looking at him in surprise. "Now you will have to make your way back on foot Ox Princess!" He then stood up straight and folded his arms as he looked her like he had done so many times to his enemies.

Chichi growled as she clenched her fist, "For your information I don't need to get back on foot Mister!" she then stood up and poked him in the chest. "As a matter of fact I will just fly there" she smiled wickedly at him and dusted herself off before taking off into the air. Chichi didn't get past Goku before he grabbed her foot and brought her back down with a crash against the floor. Chichi screamed before coughing the dust she had accidently inhale before she snarl turning to look at him, "What's the matter Goku?" Her eyes narrow, "Did i break your Wife-should-not-fly rule?" She then try to pull her foot away from his grip. "After all this years did you really think I won't find out that you made all your friends promise that they would never teach me how to fly. For Dende's sake you even made your own son's promise you as well!" She growl at him, "What was so wrong about me learning to fly! Oh wait…" she mocked "This was just one of your many rules of the many things you never wanted to do!"

"Chichi that is enough!" Snapped Goku as he began to drag her by her foot towards him, "Who taught you to fly?"

Chichi saw that he was completely furious, "Who do you think" she gave him a saucy smile knowing she was fueling his anger and she didn't care one bit. "And flying was not the only things he taught me" she almost purr when she said this. The expression that came over Goku's face was priceless that she wanted to shout in victory. _That's right Goku I broke every single one of your rules._

Goku couldn't grasp what he was hearing did she truly mean what she said. Everything inside of him was burning not only with anger but of jealousy. He had asked his friends certain favours when it came to Chichi for very good reasons. He knew she was impulsive and a hot headed, that she would never listen to reason. She would have died more times than the dragons could resurrect her which is why he never contradict her when they first got married about training. After that she was so busy looking after Gohan that he didn't need to keep an eye on her. "Don't tell me you are as strong as Yamcha now." he spat before letting go of her foot and then grab her by the waist. Chichi's eyes widen as a gasp escape her mouth before he push her against the tree, "Did he held you like this as well when he was training you" He spat as he placed his face close to her neck like if he was smelling her, "Did you and him do other things as well?" he whisper in ear which made Chichi shiver and her eyes get even wider.

"Goku! No! Stop!" she shouted as she wanted to push him away as she felt his tongue running up her neck. She was starting to panic. She froze when she felt him bite her neck and dug her nails into his back. Alright this was her fault, she could admit to this. She had pushed him too far and maybe...well probably...who was she kidding, she put images into his mind that never really happen and now he was going to take her here...in a forest. Maybe she should come clean before he does something both of them will regret. "Look Goku" she said softly as she try to remain calm but Goku was not listening, "What I am trying to say is that we should talk about this"

Goku growl as his jealousy was in full peek. No one was allowed to touch her or even be close to her without him knowing. He had always wanted to keep her safe and protected from anyone. He never wanted her to in harm's way but now things had change. He pull up from her neck after leaving her skin well mark and brought her arms above her head as he looked into her eyes, "You talk? Now that is a first." He mock before kissing her hard, smashing his lips against hers before he stop to look at her "I guess your wish was only to my advantage, since I get to take you pure once more." He smile wickedly at her as Chichi locked her eyes with his.

"You know well that this won't fix or change anything between us" She whispered as her eyes fell on his lips. What she feared the most was happening to her. Her body felt on fire for him and everything she felt for him was returning as they broke to her defences. He was her undoing and having regain her 18 year old body full of teenage hormones made everything worse. It would have been so much easier if she had to deal with his past self where he didn't even know her or remember she existed.

"I will prove you wrong" Goku whisper to her before press himself against her even further as he made her softly gasp and tremble against him. He was now grateful to Shenron for opening his mind more and for learning that he shouldn't always hide what he was truly feeling and hiding. He was not like Vegeta or the idiot everyone took him for, for he now truly himself. He was going to show Chichi, who he truly was and erase Yamcha from her mind once and for all. He kisses her more possessively now than before and he could feel her slowly starting to kiss him back. This made him grunt as he felt her open her mouth to him as they kiss to which he took full advantage of. He gripped her hands tighter as his other other hand began to explore her side as he use his body to hold her still. Chichi whimper against him as she had completely stop struggling and was now softly rubbing against him. Goku broke the kiss and licked his lips as he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed. Oh how he loved her but why couldn't she see it. It was taking everything in his power not to lose control as every part of his being was screaming to possess her now. "Goku.." Chichi's voice was husky and soft that made Goku closed his eyes and grind his teeth hard as he lost full control.

Chichi then found herself on a bed of moss as she saw Goku begin to take off his stop. She gulped for she knew what was going to happen and the look in his eyes told her, that she wouldn't be able to stop him. If she was true to herself, this behaviour of Goku made her feel excited, wanted and needed by him in so many levels she could never phatom. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt like this about her then why did he never show it! Why did he always leave her behind and alone! Her nails dug into the moss as felt like she was going to break down and cry. Her body was filled with so many emotions and thoughts at this point in time that felt like her heart was going to erupt from her chest. She then felt Goku run a hand over her cheek as he wiped the tear away. "I love you Chichi" He said to her softly and made her look into his eyes as he gently touch her chin. Chichi then felt herself let go of the breath she was holding before Goku kissed her. She then closed her eyes as she felt his words wash over her before surrendering to him.


	6. Prince Vegeta Two Wishes

**Note:** Sorry for the delay in posting but I will try to post more often, thank you for all your support for the story.

 **~DB~**

On his way to the docking bay, Vegeta saw Raditz checking their pods for their mission. It didn't take the prince to quickly figure out that Nappa had ignored his command and didn't tell Raditz about it. Vegeta crossed his arms and closed his eyes in disappointment, it seems that Nappa couldn't be trusted. He knew he will have to kill him again if he wanted earth in one piece and for his plan to work. Raditz on the other had been his companion since they were children and knew that the whole reason Raditz had died was due to his loyalty to him. Vegeta continue to his walk towards the pods and nodded to Raditz who quickly acknowledge him as he approach.

"Vegeta, the pods are ready and I personally checked the systems." Raditz folded his arms and grin, "I do say that this mission is below us but I think Nappa took it so Frieza would leave us alone for a while"

Vegeta nodded remembering now what the mission was and how he hated that mission. He gritted his teeth as anger arose from within him as he began remembering the slaughtering of defenceless villagers dying at his hand. "Never mind the mission" he said with a wave of his hand. "I have something better for us to do"

This got Raditz attention as he folded his arms and nodded before shutting off his scouter, "I am at your command"

This is what Vegeta liked about Raditz, he would listen to him and look to him as their true leader unlike Kakarot. That buffoon only saw him fighting partner and never show him the respect he deserved as a prince. "I am going to see Freeza but when I come back we will go to your brother" This drew a gasp from Raditz as Vegeta continue, "We will join him and make earth our home"

"What about Frieza? Won't he come after us?" Raditz asked as his uncross his arms and looked a bit alarm.

Vegeta nodded, "If I succeed we won't have to worry about it but if I fail which I doubt" he smirked as he tilted his head to the side, "I will need you to take over his ship by the time I come back. If anything goes wrong, take this spaceship to earth and stay with Kakarot and try not to get yourself kill"

Raditz smirked, "Vegeta I am touch" he folded his arms and chuckled, "It will done as you command nevertheless" Vegeta was satisfied with this answer began to get on his pod but stop to look at Raditz who had put a hand on his shoulder, "What about Nappa, he is old and loyal to Frieza?"

"I will take care of him when I come back so wait five days before you take the ship for I will be back on the sixth" Vegeta then proceeded to get on his pod as Raditz stood back and left the docks. Once he was gone Vegeta was now free to leave the ship and head to the planet Frieza 79.

It had been an hour since Vegeta had left the spaceship and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. A heavy sigh escape his lips as the images of Bulma and his children came to his mind. He was missing them and felt his heart ache for them. He let out a grunt of displeasure came out from his lips. His fist clenched together in anger, as he remember how he got here in the first place thanks Kakarot's harpy but at the same time he was grateful.

 _Vegeta was standing by Bulma's grave as his children, Trunks and Bulla, placed flowers and talked to their dead mother about nonsense. He looked away never showing how bad her death had affected him. She was and will always be his princess. He smirked with pride as he remember on how loud she had been when she had declared it to Gohan that day they were fighting Syn Shenron._

" _Dad I think Gohan is coming" Said Trunks as he stood up beside his father. Together they watched Gohan approach them as he flew down to stand in front of them while Bulla stood where she was._

" _Vegeta" Gohan acknowledge the older saiyan before anyone spoke, "I am sorry to interrupt but I think you need to know what my mother is planning."_

 _Vegeta narrow his eyes, he had forgotten that Kakarot's harpy was still alive considering how ill she had been lately from what he heard from his son. "Don't tell me she has finally cracked and went to Namek to wished for that idiot back"_

 _Gohan laughed nervously as he adjusted his glasses, "I guess you didn't need me to tell you about it"_

 _Vegeta almost gawked for he had been joking but quickly recovered, "How did she manage to go to Namek and how long did she leave?" Trunks asked before Vegeta could ask for himself. Vegeta would have gotten angry but since the death of Bulma he had mellow out._

" _She left today and Goten is with her." Gohan again began to laugh nervously, "We sorta help my mother get a small ship to go there"_

 _Trunks run a hand over his hair as he looked at his father, who had not said a single thing yet. Vegeta walked away from them before taking flight._

" _Vegeta?" whisper Gohan_

" _Don't worry about it, I will prepare the ship to go after your mother" Trunks said as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder._

 _Bulla for her part had kept quiet and flew after her father, who she saw looking at the whole exchange from a far before he saw her. Bulla smiled which made Vegeta give her a small smile back before flying off to their home._

 _It had been six days since they left Earth and where finally arriving in Nameek and finding Chichi and Goten had not been a problem. Thanks to Goten not powering down it had been easy to lock into his energy. It was time like this that Vegeta wished he had Instant Transmission, it would have made his life so much easier. As they arrived at the location both Vegeta and Trunks hide behind a rock not too far away so Chichi wouldn't see them as Goten placed the dragon balls in front of her. Vegeta closed his eyes and waited for the dragon to be summon. Summoning the dragon had been ban on earth for 100 years due to the multiple uses they had given them and bring forth the Shadow Dragons. Once the dragon had been summoned, Vegeta open his eyes and looked towards the Chichi and Goten._

" _I WISH TO RETURN BACK IN TIME BEFORE I MARRIED SON GOKU" Chichi screamed when the dragon had asked what they wanted._

 _Vegeta's eyes had gone wide when he heard the Porunga state, "Your wish has been granted" as Chichi's body fell to the earth and her eyes had gone blank._

" _MOM!" screamed Goten as he picked her up and looked at her. "YOU KILLED HER!" he shouted to the dragon._

" _I couldn't send her back in body but only in mind to her young self. We can't have two people in the same timeline meeting each other" stated Porunga as he was speaking to a child. "You have two wishes remaining"_

 _Vegeta grab Trunks as he rushed them to the dragon, "We will be taking the two wishes" He said to Goten who only nodded and rocked her mother back and forth as he try not to cry. Before Vegeta could say another word they felt the planet began shake before Goten and Chichi's body vanished._

" _What is happening?" Asked Trunks as he tried not to fall as the ground shook._

" _The timeline is changing and it won't be long before I am gone, make your wishes quickly" the dragon advise them._

" _Once I make my wish, send your mother and Piccolo to the past as well before it's too late" commanded Vegeta to his son. Trunks nodded in understanding as the planet shook where they stood once more. Vegeta then looked at the dragon, "I wish for the same thing as the woman ask for. Send me back to the same point in the timeline you send Son, Chichi!"_

 _The dragon was not too impressed but nodded, "Your wish has been granted"_

Vegeta open his eyes and smiled as he remember something, "I need to first make a little detour to the planet Yardrat" As the pod changed direction, his heart began to swell with hope that when he returns to earth his Bulma would be waiting for him.

 **~DB~**

 **Q &A:**

1\. Guest chapter 4 . Jan 31: Wonder how the Yamcha/Goku thing resolves

It will get resolved over time as the story develops but I won't spoil how. ;)

2\. Guest chapter 5 . Feb 1: Wonder what Yamcha's gonna do next? maybe he'll romance ChiChi as well?

Yamcha will have to make decisions that he didn't have to make before so things will change for him that is for sure. As for romancing, I can't say for sure without spoiling future chapters.

3\. Emotionally crippled reader chapter 5 . Feb 2: Interesting, I hope Yamcha gets a happy ending too.

Don't you worry he will get his happy ending as well :)


	7. The Return of Bulma and Piccolo

After Goku and Chichi had disappeared the Announcer had made Goku the winner of his first quarter final battle. Goku would have to go against Tien next but two other battles would need to take place. Piccolo rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to make sense of everything that was happening. He was leaning against the wall where the entrance to great hall was located as he tried to get a better feel of his surroundings. The noise of so many people was not helping him relax, everything felt very wrong. One moment he was guarding hell and the next he was watching Goku and his wife fight against each other. It had taken him a moment to figure out where he was and the conversation he heard from Goku and Chichi, gave him a pretty good idea. He let out a deep sigh, as he try to figure out why he was here beside the obvious which was to help Goku. He grunt and let out a sigh. He was not a marriage councillor! Once Goku gets back with Chichi, he will need to talk to them but as of right now he needed to keep the timeline flowing the way it should be. He heard familiar voices and closed his eyes pretending to ignore them like he had done when he was younger. He scanned their ki's trying to sense something familiar from his timeline but only one person besides Goku and Chichi felt familiar. He wonder if they will all start showing up like he had done to this place in time or was it just a chosen few.

Bulma took a quick gaze at Piccolo as they pass him to get inside the building where Yamcha and Krillin where in. She run a hand over her hair feeling a little lost and out of place. At least nothing seemed out of place as of yet. She had been excited to be young again and in her early 20's but why?. Not that she was complaining but did she really want to know the answer to that? She sigh as she follow their little group where Yamcha and Krillin where. Yamcha walked to her and smiled the moment he saw here. Bulma felt sick to her stomach, she would have to break his heart all over again.

"Where is Goku?" Oolong ask as Pu'ar floated beside him.

"That is what we don't know" Krillin rubbed his chin as he was lost in thought. "He just vanished along with that girl called Chichi."

Bulma knew what Goku had done the moment she saw it and was able to put together what was happening from the shouting Chichi had done during the fight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Piccolo enter the hall but kept his distance as if he could camoflash against the wall. She didn't find it odd since he did that too when she first met him, always ear dropping on their conversations.

"I don't know" began Master Roshi as he rubbed his beard, "Something is different about him and he seems like he has finally grown up"

"What do you mean?" ask Yamcha looking a bit puzzled as Tien folded his his arms as if accepting this to be the case.

"He has finally noticed girls for once and is not taking... _No_..for an answer" The old man laughed which brought a common groan from everyone. Then he clear his throat and got very serious, "Does anyone know who is Gohan, Goten and Pan?" no one knew what to say and he began to rub his bear once more as he look up, "They must seem pretty important for the moment the young lady said she didn't care about them…" he stopped and looked at his former students carefully, "He send her flying out of the arena. I never seen him that angry before...well once and that was when Krillin had been killed."

Bulma licked her lips and rubbed her arms, she didn't like what was happening. There must be a reason why she was brought to this spot in time but there was also the risk of changing the future. She just hope that Goku and Chichi didn't mess up the timeline anymore that they already had or they will risk everything. She might not even get to meet Vegeta and their children from not being born. She wrap her arms around herself without thinking, she missed her little family and having been dead for a few years only grew her need for them. Everything that was going on was a heartache to her but she will work her ass off to make things right and fix whatever it was that brought her there.

"Bulma are you okay?" whisper Yamcha to her and placed an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

She nodded, "I am just getting a headache, that is all" she weakly smiled at him, hoping he will take the bait. He smiled weakly back at her as she felt him get nervous, "What is it Yamcha?"

"Well….." he began and knew if he told her, she would scream at him until he lost his ear drums. "You see, Chichi...the King Ox's daughter...I met her before a few years back.." then he added quickly, "which was about the same time I met you and Goku.." He began to get even more nervous.

Bulma wanted to roll her eyes since she knew what he was going to say to her which was the same thing he had done years back. "Just spit it out already!" she snap at him out of habit.

Yamcha gulped, "At the time, I had accidently hit her." he made a chop move to show her as he talked, "Then I heard who she was and went back to help her wake up but once she woke up, I lie and told her I was in loved with her" He saw Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed before motioning with her hands for him to continue. Yamcha took this as a good sign, "I thought that would be the end of it since I never met her after that until today."

"You don't have to worry about it.." Bulma began to state the obvious, "She came for Goku since he was the one to ask for her hand and not you, correct?" She gave him the evil eye. She didn't want him to feel bad but she knew something had changed from the argument she had overheard between Goku and Chichi. She had a feeling that this was where Yamcha was heading.

Yamcha began to tremble under her gaze, "Well that is just it. She said….she came to marry me...who would have thought she would become such a pretty girl..."

"W-H-A-T?!" Screamed Bulma.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that" Gulped Yamcha.

~DB~

"Come out from there M." Raditz commanded in his rough voice as he folded his arms. He watched Vegeta leave the ship safely towards Freeza through one of the windows by the docking section.

"I can't believe you were able to sense me even after I lower my power level to almost nothing." the female voice sounded not impress as Raditz then turn to look at the direction of her voice.

Raditz saw the long curls tied into a pigtail begin to appear follow by big green eyes on her heart shaped face of the female in question. Tan hands with long nails held to her belt buckle that came with her standard uniform identical to his. She walked towards him barely reaching his shoulders as she look up at him. He saw her red painted lips curl in a grin. "If my sister and I help you, would you let us come with you?" she placed her hands over his chest as she lick her lips and batting her eyelashes at him, "It might be fun" She almost purr the last words out. They had only met twice and he found her pleasantly annoying humanoid. She was always following like the stray pet he never wanted.

Raditz narrow his eyes but he had heard rumors, "I don't put it pass you to have heard everything and how do I know you can be trusted?"

M growled in frustration and poked him in the chest, "I saved your ass just last week from one of the higher rank who wanted to kill you!" She narrow her eyes back as her cheeks puff in frustration, "...Just because you looked at him the wrong way!" She reminded him.

He bend down slightly until they were nose to nose with each other, "Should I be grateful you slept with him so I could be spare?" he growled, "Spare me the dramatics" those words barely came out from Raditz's mouth when he was slapped hard enough that his face was now looking at a different location of the hall. His cheek had a slight red sting and let out a growl as he looked at her in the eye once more.

"Believe what you want" she huffed "Stupid ungrateful Ape!" M then left him alone as fast could move away from him.

He quickly stood up straight once more and grinned as he rubbed his cheek before his eyes went back towards the window. He knew the slap was well deserve but the rumors that he had heard about Mai and that elite had been eating at him. The slap didn't prove her innocence but it gave him a distraction of the overwhelming task ahead of them once Vegeta deals with Freeza. Raditz then groaned as he heard a familiar male laughter. If is not a female is a Nappa...why did he have to wake up today instead of being passed out in bed!

"Having female problems there Raditz…" Nappa now stood beside him and looked to the window to see what was so interesting. Vegeta was long gone by now to his relief.

"That is none of your business or mine. The woman is free to sleep with whomever she wants" He folded his arms as he took a defensive stand.

Nappa just looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "If you say so just remember that when we find a woman, they become our weakness" Raditz gave him a dirty look which made Nappa chuckle, "But I wouldn't worry since the word going around that she also might have killed him for you"

"What?" Raditz's face faulted for a few seconds before he regain his composure.

"Yeap, he had been gutted like a new piece of meat for breakfast. If you ask me….that is what we probably had for breakfast" Nappa laughed.

Why didn't he heard that rumor before? Probably since he was too busy being angry at her for butting in and then….He didn't want to think what that rest of his feelings where.

"If I were you I would be careful with her.." began to warned Nappa, "She is not one of Freeza's elite spies for nothing. Freeza send her to follow us not so long ago remember during one of our missions. If Vegeta had not been so paranoid that we were being followed we would have never found out about her"

"Don't remind me...I was the bait for that little trap he set up"

"He had figure it out that everything happen around you, so why not?" Nappa laugh, "I can still remember the look on your face when you look down as you were about to pull down..."

"Enough!" Raditz's commanded as his cheeks had turned almost red, "I don't want to be reminded of that"

The older Saiyan then grinned, "You were lucky her belt malfunction the moment Vegeta splashed her with that weird water he found...Before she could take a very up close and personal look at you"

Raditz's fumed for he had not forgiven them yet for using him as bait without telling him. "Before I forget to tell you, Vegeta left to see Freeza a while ago. He came to the docking area just as I finished looking over the pods"

Nappa stop laughing and run a hand over his bald head. "So he is really going through with it..then"

Raditz looked at him, "What is he planning?"

"He thinks he can take out Freeza...but I wouldn't worry about it. I told Bee, Mai's twin sister to pass the information along so they can stop him before he does something stupid. I haven't kept you two idiots out of trouble all this time just to mess it all up now."

"Vegeta will kill you once he finds out" Raitz snarled at older Saiyan who only shrugged in response.

"I doubt it, since there is only us left plus your brother. Vegeta is not stupid enough to kill me since I am his guardian and the only one left who knows all the secrets of our people"

~DB~

Bulma was now fuming and walking up and down by the women's washroom area as she search for Master Roshi. The leecher had vanished during her shouting section with Yamcha. Her head hurt now and she was going to name this migraine Chichi. She groaned as she inspected another stall. She will need to keep pretending to be in love with Yamcha to make Chichi back off and hopefully give Goku the time he needed. Bulma kicked the last stall open to find it empty.

"Damn it all!" she shouted to the stall before turning around just to hit a something warm and solid. She blinked a few times before backing away and looking up, "Piccolo?"

"Follow me...we need to talk" He then turned out and left, leaving a bewilder Bulma behind him.


	8. Hidden Clause

Bulma was worried and angry as she follow her group to their spot as Launch did her magic with that gun of hers. Master Roshi was sulking and rubbing the top of his head as he sported a big bump on the top of his head. Piccolo had found him a while ago and left the old man with a small parting gift. She began to feel like coming to the past was nothing but a big headache when it should have been full of FUN!. She rubbed her temples once they had reached the spot they wanted. Bulma crossed her arms once she was comfortable and began to tune out everything around her. Her mind going back to the conversation she had earlier with Piccolo.

 _Bulma had followed Piccolo to an isolated location by the tournament building which was surrounded by a small grove of trees. She had asked herself for the hundredth time if this was a wise decision since this was the not so nice younger version of the Piccolo she knew. Piccolo was facing away from her as she saw him fold his arms and look up towards the sky._

" _I saved you the trouble of looking for him since I could sense where he was.." He pointed to an unconscious Master Roshi that had been sat down gently by one of the tree trunks. ".. but I want you to tell me one thing.." he asked without turning around still, "What does the name Vegeta mean to you?"_

 _Bulma gasped, "How do you know that name?" her voice was soft but you could hear hope in it. She walked closer to Piccolo as her eyes were wide in surprise. Her mind racing as several thoughts crossed her mind. She had hope he could tell her everything she wanted to know._

 _Piccolo let out the sigh of relief and was surprised he had been holding his breath waiting for her answer. "I take it you are surprised to be here just as I am.."_

" _You where in hell right?" Bulma ask remembering what she last knew of him, "There was no way to get you out of there"_

 _Piccolo smiled and turned around, "That is correct but talking to Dende everyday kept me sane enough. Last I heard of you was that you had died about 10 years ago"_

 _Bulma run a hand over her hair and used one of the trees for support. "Yeah I had become sick and the worst part was that I saw Vegeta suffer more" she exclaimed, "I was the one who was sick..Not him!"_

" _And now we are here. Only the dragon balls could brings us here.." he interrupted Bulma's rant which made the Bulma looked at him._

" _Oh, the Dragon Balls...of course" she then slam her fist into her hand, "It make sense now but what for?" She placed her hands on her hips as she thought about it, "I have a feeling this has to do with Goku since on this timeline, Chichi came to marry Yamcha and not Goku.."_

" _This is the torment when they got marry if I remember correctly…" Piccolo frowned, "In the arena I heard them clearing that they are from our time since Gohan, Goten and Pan where mention.."_

" _I heard it too in fact everyone in tournament hear it with how loud they where screaming at each other. I never seen Goku so.." Bulma struggle for words_

" _Angry?" Piccolo offered with a smirk, "He did get mad at her as if he was facing a powerful enemy at one point..."_

" _Probably but there is more to it I am sure. We can assume if Goku is here, he probably brought us here to help him out. Lets face it...this is Chichi we are talking about. Something must have happened between them...I am sure of it!"_

" _Whatever it is, it should have been solved in our own timeline…" Piccolo scoffs, "I don't see the need to drags us into the past and risk changing the future…" Piccolo stops talking and his eyes grew wider._

" _Piccolo?" Bulma looked at him puzzled_

 _Piccolo looked at her almost angry and nodded as he reach a resolve, "We must make sure Chichi marries Goku at all cost or else…."_

" _Or else what?" Bulma ask not really following,_

" _Our future has been change…" Piccolo answer in a cold tone._

Bulma open her eyes and saw Master Roshi looking at her and wave a hand at her, "So...Bulma who is Vegeta?" He asked her with a toothy grin which made Bulma almost scream.

~DB~

Inside the tournament building Piccolo against one of the walls and lets out a sigh. Goku why can't you control your wife! He screamed in his head as he figure out that reason they where all here during his talk with Bulma. The future most had been changed by the Namekian dragon balls since the dragon balls on earth had been sealed for 100 years. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Piccolo was almost sure all this revolved around Chichi and Goku. For him and Bulma to be here it must be because the future has changed. His jaw tighten as he thought of Gohan who was like a son to him. There where only a few people who knew of the Namekian dragon balls and knew the location of New Namek. Only Goku could have made such a wish to bring only the dead here. He frowned as he didn't like to think of himself as dead but he had been in hell as prove that he was. Bulma and Goku where also dead but Chichi was something he had not been able to figure it. Did she die? Of course she must have otherwise she couldn't have been here. Is this way to get a second chance a live? Piccolo shook his head. No there was more to this but until he knew for sure he will need to keep an eye on things. Bulma had agree to keep an eye out for anything strange with the fighters as well. He really needed to talk to Goku to know what was happening.

Piccolo thought of the upcoming battle and this drew another groan from him. He did have to fight Krillin and Kami. As he thought of Kami his head began to ache and wonder what was worse, learning to drive or fighting Kami. He did have to admit that learning how to drive had been fun in its own way. Maybe he could probably not fight Kami? He knew he would never pass a change to fight Goku and Krillin. He smiled as he remember his fight with Krillin. That was the first time he saw the true nature of the human spirit.

"You are not the same Piccolo I know…" Piccolo heard a voice say that made him jump out of his skin as he open his eyes and look at Hero. He saw Kami's eyes reflected through those glasses his human body was wearing. Piccolo then made a quick decision.

"You are correct in fact...you and I are allies in the future" This confession made Hero fold his arms as he regarded him.

"I don't see why you would have to lie about it, I can sense myself in you….Is disturbing"

Piccolo grunted and laugh, "So you know we merge.." he smirked, "This was your idea anyhow."

Hero walked near him almost nose to nose with Piccolo as he stared deep into his eyes. "From the look in your eyes you seem to be much older than the age of your body. How did you get here?"

"That is something I need to discuss with Goku for I was dead before appearing here" he said sincerely.

"Only the dragon balls could grant such a wish... for you to return can only mean you are truly dead. But if a living person was brought here.." Hero look more lost in thought, "the soul would be destroyed upon returning." Piccolo had nodded in agreement as Hero continue. "I felt you change when Goku began his fight, your energy change was like nothing I had seen before so I have been watching you."

"I know you have been watching me and you heard everything that I had said to Bulma?" Piccolo asked lifting an eyebrow.

Hero shook his head, "With this human body my hearing is limited. Is there is anything else I should know?"

"Hmmm…" Piccolo didn't know how much else to say but he only knew one thing that needed to be done after they left for their time, "In five years time Goku's brother will arrive and a year after him two more saiyans. They are the first of many more to come...keep a good watch on earth and train those idiots as hard and that includes me"

Hero's eyes widen and nodded as sweat began to drip of his forehead as he took everything that had been said, "Should I even bother fighting in this tournament?"

"For Yamcha sake you should but I wish not to fight you if possible. I find it...fighting against myself unnecessary since there is no goal for us to fight" Piccolo saw Kami nod before leaving. A grin appeared on Piccolo's lips, "If I didn't know better...he still thinks he can fight against me"

~DB~

Krillin move his arms side to side as he began to warm his muscles as he try to keep an eye on Yamcha. He sigh as he remember how Bulma promised to beat the crap out of him if Yamcha did something with the girl that fought Goku. He felt lonely now, not only had the most clueless Goku...who couldn't tell a girl from a boy had even manage to ask a girl to marry him when he was young..but she had come after Yamcha who already had Bulma.

"I know you are concentrating on your upcoming battle with Demon Junior but can I ask you a question?" Ask Yamcha as he lean against of the pillars that lead towards the fighting arena.

Krillin began to do squats as he look at his friend, "Ask away"

Yamcha turn a bit red and look embarrassed, "I never thought about it before but do you think I can still be a fighter if I did get married?"

Krillin stop and looked at him as he stood up and lifted his hand to point at Yamcha, "Your life will be over!" He said with conviction, "Specially with Bulma"

Yamcha blinked and laughed, "I didn't mean Bulma…" he looked down for a moment, "Well the Ox King's daughter, Chichi, came here for me and all to marry her….I thought that maybe.." Krillin mouth began to hang open, "...Just maybe is not a bad idea. I could give it a shot but I am just not sure about Goku. I mean he did propose to her too for a whole different reason...I just can't shake the feeling that it just might be right to follow on my proposal. After all it always have been my dream to have a family and to do what I love….is just that with Bulma I don't see it happening."

Krillin had never heard Yamcha sound so sincere like he did at this moment, so he offer his best advice. "I don't know about Goku but there is more going to on that meets the eye…" He looked at Yamcha, "Something is going on between that girl and him and is not just a proposal either. After all she did kiss him and when we first met her she came straight for Goku.." Krillin smiled and slap Yamcha on the back, "The worst it can happen she will say no to you and marry Goku" Yeap Bulma was going to kill him for offering his support as he looked towards the stands as the announcer went to the middle of the fighting arena. He gulp. "Jeez like I'm in any condition to fight now…" He mutter to himself as he began to quickly do some squats while he had time.

"Let's begin our next match..." began the announcer to tell the crowd, "Next up is Krillin and Demon Junior!" The crowd began to cheer in excitement.

"Good luck!" offer Yamcha as he eye Piccolo on the roof looking down at them with his arms folded.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like fighting though…" nodded Krillin as he squared his shoulders, "but I will give it my best!"

Piccolo stood on top of the roof with his arms folded against his chest as he watched Krillin entering the arena. Then he made his grand entrance by jumping off the roof like he did before all those years ago. The last time Piccolo fought Krillin in a match, he had walked away from it. Krillin has always been behind him in fighting power so he had not seen the point in fighting him. Just this once he will fight with him since after all this was their first match according to Krillin and Piccolo won't give him an easy win this time. "I am superior to you in every way, turn back now.."

"Huh?...What a show off!" Krillin huff.

Piccolo chuckle, "Ready?"

Krillin's left eyebrow began to twitch, "Ready!" he said with conviction as he harden his fist and took a fighting stance.

"I am waiting..." Piccolo taught him, "Attack at your leisure"

"Oh I will attack don't worry and when I do…" Krillin began to power up, "you will wish you had never enter this ring."

"Say what you will little man…" Piccolo smirk, "you will lose"

"We will see who loses!" Krillin then got into position as he lifted his two hands into the air then brought them back down to his sides with his legs bend.

Piccolo remember this as he saw Krillin's face deep in concentration. This time he will be ready for his double Tsuihikidan move unlike last time that had taken him by surprise. The moment Krillin began to fire his ki attacks against him, "That's it?" Piccolo ask as he jump into the air to avoid them but quickly remember that this ki attack was like a homing device. Piccolo quickly turn around and neutralize them with an ray beam that was being emitted from his eyes. Upon impact the the two energy created a blast upon contact. Just as Piccolo was pleased with himself, he heard a cry behind him and turn around just in time to receive a punch to the face.

"Damn it!" Piccolo cursed as he regain his composure. He didn't like this and since when did Krillin's punch have been able to hurt him and let out lone send him flying out of the ring. Unless he is not longer as strong as he used to be or it was just his memories that came with him when he enter this time line. Piccolo's eyes widen as he looked down into the area and saw Krillin smirk. The only thing that he knew for sure was that right now Krillin was an opponent he shouldn't leave his guard down.


	9. Confessions

Goku open his eyes as he was feeling Kami's ki rising as he fought Yamcha, soon it will be time for them to leave the forest so he could fight Tien. He kissed the top of Chichi's head as her hair was now loose from her pigtail as she hugged him. He smiled and relaxed before his mind began to be engulf with the problem at hand. He knew Chichi and now she had not choice but to marry him. His Chichi was proper and what they had done should be enough to stop her from chasing after Yamcha. Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that this won't be enough and that he needed to do more but what was the problem. But if this encounter work that way he hope it would, it will mean that Gohan will be on his way soon. A grin emerge from his lips as he thought of his past self finding himself waking up married and with a child on the wife. He couldn't wait to go back to their timeline and see what has happen to his family during years he has not with them. After being sealed with Shenron he had lost contact with everyone.

Chichi stirred and slowly got up from Goku's embrace and felt like every part of her body ache and some slight bruising began to appear due to Goku's strong grip. "Did you have to be that rough?" she softly slap his chest before she went to look for her cloths and ignoring the look of amusement Goku gave her.

"I didn't hear you complain..." he smirked as he too began to got up to get his clothes.

"You never change" she muttered rolling her eyes with small smile forming on her lips as she began to dress.

"Chichi are we still having our wedding on the same day or can we have it sooner?" Goku ask still keeping her eyes on her.

Chichi tripped at hearing this and look towards him like if he was serious. "I don't know any dishes named wedding besides a wedding cake" She gave him the same look he does when he looks confused and wrap her hair back into a bun.

Goku's eyes widened, "Did you just sass me?"

Chichi smirk, "My..my .." she tsk, "Is not funny when someone else does it to you…"

"Ouch!" Goku laugh.

Once they were fully dressed and almost ready to go, Chichi looked towards Goku who was just fiddling with his belt. It was comforting and yet so unnerving having him back especially when he looks so young like that. It just brought way too many memories and her plans to stay away from him had fail miserably. "Goku I need to ask you something" she began before looking away from him. She didn't know how to approach the subject. She had a thousand questions for him but she was more than likely get not a single answer for any of them. She felt Goku's eyes on her but she didn't dare to look back.

"Sure but let's talk after the Tournament, my match will begin soon.." Goku then grabbed Chichi by the waist and pulled her towards him, drawing a gasp from her before he kissed her.

Chichi kissed him back and looked into his eyes, "Just answer me one thing…" she began as her eyes search his, "Why do you keep leaving me behind?"

Goku let go of her and walked a little away from her as he thought of the right words to say, "You are my weakness, if anything happen to you...I don't know what I will do" He then turn to look at her and grab her hands, holding them gently as he pleaded with her, "Please trust me Chichi, stay with me. Don't change our future just because you are mad at me for leaving with Shenron..." he saw that Chichi was closed to tears and he felt that there was hope for his relationship with Chichi would become better. "I had no choice but to go with him in exchange to keep you, our family and our friends safe. I know I seem to be a looft at times and don't care some of the things you do…" He kissed both her hands, "But always remember that you are precious to me"

Chichi try not to cry into his chest. His was destroying every barrier that held her anger, her misery and bitterness at bay. She never thought that her wish will become like this at all. How could he chased her here the moment she would permanently leave him for someone else. For a moment her knees felt weak and embraced him. Her head placed against his chest allowed her to hear his heartbeat and his smell. She had forgotten how he smell.

"Chichi?" Ask Goku as he hugged her and felt her tears soaking on his gi. He smiled and looked at head as he hug her tightly. Once they return he will make sure to make it up to her.

As Goku hugged her, Chichi felt even more conflicted and being with Goku didn't allow her to think clearly. He had always that effect on her that no matter how angry she got at him, he had always a way to make her see things his way. Here he was doing it again. Their relationship had once been simple and they were happy until his brother came along. Now their relationship was full of patches and broken promises. Why couldn't they be a normal family, hell even Bulma had more a normal family than she did. Her heartache for her sons but she wanted some happiness. She looked up and saw him looking to the direction of the tournament. She sigh, Goku was now focus on the fight he will be having soon and quickly knew that any further talk with him will be after the tournament . She felt Goku hug her then felt the familiar pull of his instant transmission as she closed her eyes.

~DB~

Raditz enter his room just to find M laying on his bed, he frowned, "What are you doing here?"

M turn her head and smiled, "I have been keeping tabs on your prince and my sister told me what Nappa is planning"

He quickly grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the floor as he folded his arms on his chest as he stood above her. Hi growl, "Whatever plan you are concocting I won't go along with it"

She rubbed her neck and growled back at him as her fair skin turned green and return to fair just as quickly. She slowly stood up getting really mad, "Listen you big ape!" She narrow her eyes at him, "You think you are the only ones who want to get rid of Freeza?" She walked towards him and kept glaring him not intimidated by his height and imposing body frame. "I will let you in a little secret" she sneer, "Who do you think save your asses from going to back to your home planet before it was destroyed?" She saw Radditz narrow his eyes at her even more.

"What are you getting at?" His eyes flashed and had a mind to kill her where she stood. Vegeta had save them by disobeying Freeza's command.

"If you don't know ask him who he was talking to all those years ago when you found him that night outside your cave, days before your planet blew up" She smirked as saw him remember. "So play nice will you and Vegeta will take a while to even meet Freeza since he took a detour that will take him at least over a week to reach and how knows how long he will take on that planet" Raditz didn't say anything, she took this as a good sign, she was about to touch the bottom on her belt to help her enhance her powers so she could become invisible. She wanted to leave and not be followed by him since this was not what she expected when she came to see him. Before her finger press the button, Raditz grab her hand and pulled her towards him as his eyes bored into hers.

"Show me that I can trust you and if you ever break my trust I will kill you the most painful way possible!" He sneered as his eyes where serious as he look at her eyes but inside of him a storm was beginning to build. He felt like he was holding something dangerous on his hands that will consume him. He had been with a lot of females before but why did this feel different. She kissed him taking him by surprise to which he found himself responding. His skills in that department began to surface as he deepened the kiss and was rewarded with her gasp as she tried to keep up. A trill suddenly shoot up his body for reasons he couldn't imagen, "You will get your proof.." She softly whisper as she tried to gasp her breath. Raditz felt disappointed as he felt her pull out of his grasp. He saw her walked towards the light switch and turned if off before pulling him towards her.

~DB~

Goku appeared with Chichi right behind Piccolo who was standing outside the tournament building that lead to gardens. "Hi Piccolo" he greeted cheerfully.

Piccolo turned around to face them, "Do you too know what you have done?"

Chichi narrow her eyes since it seems like he was looking straight at her, "We have done nothing!" She huffed as she stood her ground with her hands on her hips. So much for small talk!

Piccolo grinned, "You haven't die and yet you came into the past?"

Chichi pale while Goku smiled, "Isn't that great and I take it you are my Piccolo!"

Piccolo smirked, "Don't sound so happy Goku, because out of us four...your wife is the only one who didn't die and the one who is in great trouble"

"Four?" Ask Goku while Chichi looked confused, "Who else is here?...and what do you mean by trouble?" He asked quickly.

"Bulma. I have already talked to her so that leaves you too. So which one of you two idiots wish us all here?" Piccolo stood like he was scolding two children.

Goku scratch his head but before he could say something Chichi cut in.

"I only wished myself here and no one else!" She growled at Piccolo, "Then all of you show up even him" she pointed at Goku. Her anger had began to emerge as she was being accused of bringing everyone here. It felt like everyone took pleasure in going against her.

Goku placed a hand over her shoulders before she pounced on Piccolo. He now knew he had screw up big since suspicion was one thing but to hear it was another. "I was send by Shenron to make sure the future stays the same otherwise I wouldn't have been out so easily"

Chichi turned to look at him, had she just heard him right? He didn't come here for her because he loved her? He came because he was send here! She made her hands into fists and she gritted her teeth. She was going to show him! She will now to believe anything he tells her so easily.

"Then how did Bulma and I get here?" Ask Piccolo as he looked at Chichi. He lifted an eyebrow, he felt her aurora flair up to dangerous levels. "Was anyone with you when you made your wish?"

She nodded, "Only Goten was with me. I only made one wish and it was the first one."

"That left two wishes and I don't think Goten would have thought to send us here. I don't think it matters since we can't fix this the simple way."

"I am not going back Piccolo!" Shouted Chichi which surprised Goku.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to. Like I said you where never dead until you made your wish" stated Piccolo.

"What?" Both Chichi and Goku spoke at the same time,

"The moment you made your wish, you die as simple as that and if we wish you to return with us your soul would be destroyed."

Goku didn't know how to feel as he looked at Chichi was was looking at the ground with her fist clench, "Are you sure about this?"

"The dragons can't send someone back from the living into the past. He will then take their brain and placed it the new body of their past or future selves. Their souls will them merge into one being so your soul has vanished, you are the soul of this chichi with just the memories of the older Chichi." Piccolo closed his eyes as he continued talking, "For us who have been dead, there is a separation where our knowledge is used by the one we inhabit the body of, sorta like what humans called a possession. So we can come and leave as we pleased"

"So we are ghost while Chichi is not?" Goku asked and Piccolo only nodded. His stomach flipped and knew that this just got complicated as he looked at Chichi. He could see different emotions going through Chichi's face. He should be glad that is only Chichi's memories he had to fight against but his battle has just began.

 **~DB~**

 **Q &A:**

MXXXA chapter 8 . Mar 11

Nice chapter, but what about Chichi and Goku?!

Chapter 8 was starting to become a very very long chapter and it would have take me forever to finished in time. I have divided Chapter 8 into 3 chapters instead. As for Chichi and Goku, I was taking my time based on time they would have needed to spend time alone. This also allowed me to get all my pieces in placed. Chapter 10 is almost finished as well so I will be posting that one very soon as well :)


	10. Yamcha makes his move

"You have to say that was some fight…" Krillin try to cheer Yamcha who was a pretending to be fine with losing his match as they walked inside the tournament building.

"Don't say anything.." Mutter Yamcha cutting Krillin off as he run a hand over his hair. "What a humiliation…at least I was able to redeem myself..."

Krillin patted his back, "You did and it was an awesome fight!"

Yamcha sigh, "The only good thing about it was that she was not here to see it and I can at least keep my image intact.."

Krillin noded, "The next tournament might be even more challenging so we can't give up! "

"Oh I don't know…" Yamcha stop as he thought of the next tournament, "..everytime I come to the tournaments something bad always happens to me…" He turn to look at Krillin as they stop inside the main room, "I am still strong but just when I think I will make it to the top...someone more powerful always comes...might as well retire and get married."

"Don't give up just yet…" Krillin rubbed his head and lifted an eyebrow, "Besides what will you do if you do retire from fighting?"

"I really don't know" Yamcha tap his chin, "I guess it depends on the girl I marry after all." He was going to say more but he stop and pointed to the main entrance where Piccolo, Goku and Chichi were coming in together, "Hey Krillin look over"

Krillin gasp as he saw Piccolo with Goku. "You don't think something happen between them...do you?…"

"We better go check it out…" Yamcha motion to Krillin to follow him.

Krillin scratched his head as he saw Yamcha sneaking towards them. "What is he doing?" He shrugged and followed.

~DB~

"So you are saying that if we leave, they will go back to that point in time before we came?" Asked Goku.

Chichi had been quiet all this time, she was not really paying much attention to what they where saying anymore. She was only trailing behind them with her head down. So her wish got screw up by a dragon and someone else but who? She took off her pig tail still lost in thought. Her hair fawn down around her back like a curtain of silk as she relief the tension she was getting from thinking too much. She still couldn't believe it was the dragon who send Goku here and not because he was worry about her or their marriage. She had believed him too...who could she had been so stupid. She wanted to scream in frustration but all she could do was bite her tongue. If Yamcha had not helped her with her temper she would have been screaming at him now. Why was he always like this? Didn't he love her like he said he did? Why does he still keep choose death over me? Not matter how she looked at it, she always came to the same conclusion. Goku doesn't feel the same way as she does about him. She then bump into something solid and yet soft. She quickly look up to just to face Yamcha.

"Hey there!" He smiled at her and placed an arm around her shoulders as he began to guide her away from Piccolo and Goku who where still talking.

Chichi was a little confused but she let him guide her. She wonder if Goku would even noticed that she was gone…"Where are we going?" She asked curiously as she looked at Yamcha.

He smiled, "I need to talk to you but I can't do it with a people around.."

Chichi smiled, "Okay" The only friend she had was Yamcha at the end and he always listen to her and try to be there for her.

Krillin had been left behind by Yamcha the moment he saw Chichi. Chichi looked very sad to him and wonder what could have happened to her. He saw Yamcha leave with Chichi towards the gardes and couldn't help but wonder how long would it take Goku and Piccolo to noticed that she was gone. He found it very strange that those two who are enemies are suddenly friendly with each other. He scratched his head which was a habit every time he need to think really hard. Maybe is better if he ask Goku. He sigh, he was really running out of options to who to talk to and Tien was not an option that's for sure. "Goku where have you been all this time!" Exclaimed Krillin as he came out from his hiding spot and walked towards Goku.

~DB~

Goku heard his best friend calling out to him and nodded to Piccolo, who left to talk to Kami. "Hey Krillin" he raised his hand up to greet him.

"You even miss our fights Goku!" Huff Krillin as he folded his arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Goku smiled all innocent and rubbed his head "Chichi and I needed some time alone together…" Goku explained with a nervous laugh then noticed something was missing. His eyes widen, "Where did she go?" He mutter looking around, "She was just right here…"

Krillin shook his head, "She left with Yamcha a while ago"

"Yamcha?" Goku felt like he had been punched in the gut, "I only turn my head for like a minute"

Krillin patted his back, "My advice is not to get involved with her buddy. She sure is pretty but she came here for Yamcha and not you."

Goku closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could sense her still in the building and her ki felt upset but calm. "You don't understand Krillin…" he clenched his fist, "She came for me and she belongs to me!"

"What?" Exclaimed Krillin, "Explain this to me Goku…." Krillin was struggling to understand Goku and how much had he change in the past 3 years. "How can you be so sure she belongs to you and do you even know what to do with a girl?"

"I slept with her Krillin" Goku mutter softly just for his best friend to hear.

"YOU WHAT!" Screamed Krillin from the top of his lungs.

"Krillin!" Goku grabbed him and pull him to the side, "Before you ask yes I know the meaning of what I just said." He saw Krillin gave him the look.

"Fine!" Mutter Krillin as he folded his arms, "Care to explain to me where you met her, how long have you been sleeping with her and what do you plan to do since she is here for Yamcha and not for you?" Krillin felt like his world have been turned upside down.

"Is a long story but you have to trust me…" Pleaded Goku.

Krillin sigh, "Alright..alright..let go get her and let Yamcha down gently. The poor guy thinks she is in love with him and is even thinking of taking her seriously.."

"He can't Krillin" stressed Goku.

"I know that! Geez! Since when did you turn into skirt chasers is beyond me…" mutter Krillin as they walked in the direction Yamcha had taken Chichi.

~DB~

Yamcha sat Chichi down on one of the garden benches of the tournament building. "Chichi I know that the last time you and I met was when you where just starting to become a teenager.." He rubblem on as he pace in front of Chich. He was to nervous to sit with her on the bench that he didn't even see her get up and walk towards him. He then felt her hand touch the hollow of his back and began to rub. At first he had been stunt but now he felt calm and relax. "H-ow did you do that?" He almost stutter.

She smiled at him, "You will be surprised" Chichi by no means was going to tell him that came from years of practice while they lived together at her home.

Yamcha couldn't believe his luck not only was she beautiful but knew just what to do to make him feel better. This was proof enough that she was the right girl for him. "I am just going to say this…" he grabbed her hands as she faced him, then got into his knees and looked into her eyes, "I know we barely know each other but you came for me to keep my promise of marriage to you…"

Chichi was stunt...was Yamcha proposing? She gulped and her wide eyes focus on Yamcha. She wanted to say something, to tell him that she was wrong and that she was in loved with Goku but she couldn't. His words kept playing over and over on her head that Shenron had send him here. Well she was going to show him and if he truly wanted her and loved her...then he better fight for her and truly show her that he means it. "I accept"

Yamcha didn't get a chance to continue when he heard her say those two words. He looked at her eye wide as he stood up, "Are you sure?"

She nodded before Yamcha embraced her into a hug.

~DB~

Krillin looked at his friend who had just punch the building. The lucky wall was now cracked in several places with a big hole in the middle. He muster the courage to look at his best friend. Rage was radiating from every pore of his body as he kept looking Yamcha and Chichi who where now embracing. "Goku?"

Rage filled every part of his body as it fuel his muscles as his ki began to rise. He felt his teeth grinding against each other and his nails dug into the palm of his hands. "Krillin after the tournament I will be leaving so I want you to tell everyone to not even bother looking for me.."

"What are you planning to do?" Krillin ask nervously as he blinked a few times.

"I am going to steal her…" he said softly before leaving the garden with Krillin trailing behind him.

"You just can't steal someone Goku! That is called Kidnapping!" Krillin tried to reason with him, "What about her father? He will surely send people looking for her"

Goku was not listening. He need time to control this rage inside of him and that pain that wouldn't stop. His heart felt on fire and at the same like if it was falling apart. Taking her with him was the best option. Goku then stop walking and placed a hand over his best friend's shoulder, "Do me a favour will you Krillin.."

"Sure!" Krillin automatically agree and almost kicked himself for answering so quickly.

"Make sure Yamcha is never alone with Chichi…" Goku look serious when he said this which made Krillin sweatdrop.


	11. Tien Shinhan versus Son Goku

**Note:** Thanks for all the support towards the story and messages of encouragement. I tried to do it justice to the battle between Tien and Goku but at the same time I didn't want it to be too long. Rest assure I have the best parts of their fight :)

~DB~

"I don't see why I am the one stuck babysitting!" Mutter Krillin to himself as he use one of the wall for support. He had been left to keep an eye on Yamcha was just talking to Chichi while Goku went to search for Piccolo. He still didn't know why Piccolo was all friendly to Goku when the last time he check they where rivals. Krillin heard them laugh once as his eyes had almost become a thin a line as he glared at Chichi. Who would have thought through all that innocence she was a nothing but a hussy! I for one never fell for her charm! He nodded to himself in agreement.

"Sorry to make you wait, Krillin" He heard Goku speak to him as he placed a hand over his shoulder. "I just needed to check on something with Piccolo."

Krillin just nodded and looked at his best friends. He still didn't know what was going on but he will do anything he could for his friend, "Are you sure you want her? From what I have seen so far I am not too impress."

"It might seem that way but there is a good reason behind all of this I can assure you" Goku smiled at him but Krillin could tell he was trouble. Every time Goku looked towards Chichi, his fist would clentch and his eyes would become cold, hard and distant.

Krillin patted Goku's back and nodded, "I hope whatever you are planning works..I will go gather them to come see the fight."

After seeing Krillin leave, Goku began his walk toward door that took him to the arena knowing that Krillin and the rest of the group where not far behind. He folded his arms behind his head for support as he became lost in thoughts. "So you finally made it after disappearing on us" Tien greeted Goku as they began to exit the building and make their way to the arena.

Goku smiled, "I take it you can't wait for our fight?" He saw Tien grinned at him before walking out towards his side of the ring. "I guess that is my cue" whisper Goku as he follow after Tien as he rubbed his hands together and flex his shoulders by rotating his arms. Usually he would feel happy and thrill to fight one of his friends in a friendly competition but right now his mind was on other things. He carefully side glance towards Chichi and grinded his teeth at seeing how closed she had gotten to Yamcha already. His friend Yamcha had not fault on this since it was Chichi who started everything. Soon his plan will be in place and Chichi will see eventually see reason, even if it took him to relive this life all over again.

"With repairs almost complete, is almost time to introduce our last finalist to the semi finals. They are Tien Shinhan...Son Goku...Demon Junior and Hero!" The announcer shouted as the crowd began to cheer. Then the announce stop for a moment as a someone from the tournament committee came running to the center of the ring with a little piece of paper. It took the blond man a moment to adjust his glasses as he read it. "Oh I see.." He mutter.

~DB~

"I think is safe to say without exaggeration that those four are the world's strongest fighters." Commented Master Roshi.

Bulma looked towards Master Roshi, thanking her lucky stars that Krillin's fight began before she could say anything to the old coot. If he only knew that Vegeta is just as strong as Goku and probably more by now. Unconsciously she rubbed her arms as she thought of her husband. When she found out she was very ill she didn't have the heart to tell him instead she began to make plans for new things he could use for his training. She then force Trunks to help her redesign Vegeta's training facilities as well as his robots. She made sure Trunks knew how to properly look after her father and left Bra of his feeding schedule. She knew that if Vegeta would listen to anyone it would be their daughter. It had gone not to well after she told Vegeta about her illness. Bulma wince as she remember how much destruction he left in his wake as he left their home and didn't see him for a close two weeks right after.

Lunch poke Bulma with her gun. "WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING!" Screamed Bulma as her hands had gone into fist.

The outburst made Lunch grinned, "Finally! I was asking you when will you date with Yamcha is going to be?"

"Date?" Bulma ask bewilder.

"You told me earlier that I could bring Tien with me to one without actually telling him it was a date since we will be with you two" explain Lunch a little irritated.

"Oh yeah...I did didn't I.." mutter Bulma thoughtfully.

~DB~

"I have been just inform that Demon Junior has left the tournament! Hero has now been pass by default into the finals…" the announcer then gave his best smile as murmurs went around the crowd, "Even as I speak, each fighter in the tournament is going through a special preparation for the battle ahead!" Began the announcer once again, "Attention semi-finalist and audience alike is almost time for the semi-finals to begin! Our first and last match will be Tien Shinhan versus Son Goku at this time...Will both fighters come to the ring at this time!"

Goku and Tien where now in their positions in the arena before the same person from the tournament committee came running to stop the announcer from leaving the ring. The man waved a white note on his hands to the blond man. The announcer for a moment looked defeated as his shoulders sag down a bit. This small event made Goku smiled as he folded his arms which went unnoticed by Tien who narrow his eyes at him. Thanks to Piccolo leaving, it will then force Kami to leave the tournament making this the final match.

"There has been another change…" The announcer clear his throat as he began to sweat as the crowd began to murmur once more, "It seems that Hero has also left the tournament. This makes Tien Shinhan versus Son Goku the finalist of the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament!" He began to get the crowd riled up as he tried to gain momentum, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Lets being the final match of this Tournament!"

The match had began and it didn't take too long for Goku and Tien to begin to exchange blows against each other. Goku wanted to quickly end the match but he felt that he own his friend a fair fight. He had argue about leaving the match as well but they would need the money for Gohan. He hated farming and the money from the tournament would help. He looked quickly towards Chichi who seemed to be only focus on him. He smiled as he let Tien come at him at full speed with his attack. He would make Chichi remember why she felt in love with him in the first place. With a new resolve Goku try to match his strength to Tien so it would become a fair fight. Goku jumped up as he was followed by Tien.

Once Tien was in range he send ki attack towards Goku, who was able to reflect it back against him. Tien clench his teeth in frustration and slap the ki ball away like it was a fly before increasing his speed to meet Goku who had began to fly very high. The exchange blows once again that allowed Tien to force Goku down with each hit.

Goku found it surprising that he couldn't finish this fight quick enough. He clenched his teeth as he tried to resist Tien by blocking his blows. He was finding it hard to power up, so the match will take just as long as it did the first. Damn it! Curse Goku as he began giving hit Tien in return, changing their orientation 180 degrees.

Krillin was gripping the post as Chichi was behind me trying to look over him as Yamcha did the same to her. Tien and Goku where heading head first towards the ground. Just when Goku and Tien where about to hit the ground, they separated and jumped away from each other. It only took a second for them to ram against each other once more, this time both were going really fast making them invisible to the crowed. Only their grunts and fist against flesh could be heard.

"Wow they are moving so fast my ears can't keep up" Mutter Krillin as he try to follow the sounds as they bounce everywhere in the arena.

"Yeah…" agree Yamcha as he was now standing even closer to Chichi with his arm against the post.

Tien and Goku then slowed down as both of them clash against each other once again in a battle of force. Their hands where lock against each other as they try to push each other back. Tien muscles contracted as he bulked up more.

Gun shoots where shot into the air, "Come Tien! Beat him already!" Shouted Lunch, which only encourage Tien to pushed even harder against Goku.

Goku grinned and used Tien momento to kick Tien up into the air. It didn't take long Tien to recover from being toss like a ball into the air to use this moment to pounce on Goku. He was able to evade it by jumping to the side but it was not enough since Tien was quick as well and jump a second later after him just to land behind him. Just as Tien was about to hit him on the head, Goku vanished from his grasp.

Tien took a defence pose and looked for him just and finally found him to his left side. "Is about time you found me, did you get lost?" Goku grinned at him and teased him. "You must be getting old since you are breathing way too hard Tien. Do you want to catch your breath?"

Goku kept the match just as it had happen before but this time he took time to noticed the little things as he fought against Tien. His head hurt from headbutting Tien. He had almost forgotten how Tien like to listen to his own voice which was surprising for a man who kept to himself.

"I am impressed by your level of skill.." Tien breath hard as he spoke, "You are almost near perfection than 3 years ago. Now even that word seems inadequate to describe your talents."

"Thanks but you should really save that praise for yourself" Goku smiled since out of the two of them it was only Tien giving it all that he had. "You are powerful!"

Hearing this made Tien happy, "Thank you Goku but seriously, there is one skill I have improved upon that even you can't keep up with...and it so happens to be the most important tool in a successful attack. And that is…..Killer Speed!" He shouted that last two words last as he took off before flying into the air at stop speed.

Goku blinked before flying after him. He had forgotten how Tien could use every moment to make it in his favour. Once he caught to him, Tien used the clouds as good hiding spots as he used his super speed to confuse Goku. "I know you can see me and follow me, but you don't know where I am". Shouted Tien as his voice sounded almost everywhere around Goku. He tried to remember everything that Tien did back back them but he was having a hard time remembering every single detail of their fight.

It didn't take long for Tien to attack Goku, who was momentarily distracted as Tien pounced on him from above and elbow him on the right hollow of his neck. This hit stun Goku momentarily which made him fall quickly into the ground. It didn't take long before they where back once again back to punching.

"Goku stop playing around!" Shouted Chichi "I know you are stronger than this!"

Goku's heart got light hearing the encouragement from his wife and just as he turn to look at her, he saw Yamcha wrap an arm around her waist. Goku growl as he saw this and this gave Tien the perfect opportunity to attack Goku in the face. It took a second for Goku to recover as he dodge perfectly every hit that Tien tried to land. Goku manage to grab Tien by the leg and send him flying once more. This gave Tien upper hand as he tried to re-attack and hitting Goku on the stomach. Goku was sent flying almost out of the ring before recovering and flying back.

Yamcha was so relief that Goku was not out of bounce that he placed his hand over Chichi's shoulder as he got even closer to her. Goku saw this and glared at Krillin as he gave Tien a chance to catch his breath. Krillin was so enthralled by the fight that we was not paying attention to the look Goku gave him.

Tien grinned as he noticed what was going on and began to boast, "I am not boasting but it is obvious I will win. You're slower and distracted by a woman, that will be your undoing."

Goku gave a small laugh because soon that woman would will only have eyes for him and him alone. It won't be long before their fight would truly be over, he only need take the weight off his body in order to finish this as quick as possible.

"Let's get this over with" Tien began to say before Goku interrupted.

"Before we start I would like to take off some of these cloths" He grinned happily as he tag at his shirt.

"What?!" Tien said a little shocked by the request but then grinned, "Suit yourself...if you are going to lose might as well get comfortable"

As Goku then began to take off his shirt with a bit of a struggle, "That is a site, Goku struggling to take off a t-shirt?" Wonder Krillin outloud.

"Maybe the heat has gotten to him" said Yamcha as he folded his arms as he watch curiously as well.

This is the second time Goku has taken his shirt off mused Chichi. She was pretty sure the first time he didn't seem like a he was struggling at all, when he took it all off in a hurry. Chichi's face turn completely red, as she began to have a pretty good look at Goku's upper body. It was not his shield abs that she was looking at but the scratches she had given him earlier during their lovemaking. His whole back was almost covered in scratches. Goku then began to put his gi back on much to her relief.

Meanwhile in the stands Bulma was watching this just like it had been her first time seeing it all, "I still don't get why Tien is getting like that over a t-shirt"

"How many times have you seen him wear a shirt at all?" Piped Oolong looking a bit bored, "What I want to know is how did Goku get those wild marks on his back and on the sides of his body?"

"What?" Asked Bulma having miss seeing the scratches since Goku was now back to wearing his gi.

Tien heard the weight of the shirt hit the ground and picked up the shirt, "Goku how much does this weight?"

Goku began taking off his wristbands and then his boots, "This is not so different from Master Roshi style and all together is about 220 pounds in weight" Goku felt so much better now even though he didn't want to admit it as he began to massage his feet, "I believe I should now be a lot faster" He grinned.

Yamcha and Krillin run to the arena, "What are you guys doing?" Krillin nag them, "Don't worry about this stuff we will take it" as he began to grab Goku's boots

"Thanks Krillin, I appreciated it" Goku smiled as he began to massage the other foot.

"Come Tien.." Yamcha approach Tien "You guys have to keep fighting...here give me that…" Yamcha offer his hand for Tien.

Goku gave a soft laugh as he watch Krillin and Yamcha struggle to take the things with them off the arena. Tien began to get mad as he watched Goku stand up and jump and down like a monkey. Soon it look like Goku was showing off as he began to warm up his aching muscles. "Well i am all warm up! Let's go!" Goku grinned.

"Well I didn't know you where one to show off…" Mutter Tien, "The crowd expects greatness from you so don't hold back anymore" He then charged towards Goku.

Goku used this opportunity to run against Tien, taking off his belt with him as he dogge him. He couldn't help himself, it felt great being a teenager once again but he also did it it remind Chichi of their sons when they miss behave.

Tien has not realized that he was missing his belt as he kept charging, his pants still holding up as he moved. "Goku is a shame that even with all the training, I am still a step ahead of you" Grinned Tien as they came to stop.

"Are you sure about that" Grinned Goku mischievously as held up the belt. "This belt belongs to you right?"

Tien was stun as he looked at the belt then it hit him before looking down towards his pants. Which at that that moment choose to fall, showing the crowd his white underwear. Unconsciously Tien looked towards Lunch who had cover her face but her fingers where spread open, it didn't take a long to realize where she was looking at. Tien's face turn several shades of red before pulling his pants back up. "What's going here" he stummer looking at mad and embarrassed. "This can't be happening!" He turned around and yell at Goku who was laughing at him. "Did you steal the belt right from under me?" He screamed at Goku feeling agitated.

"Yup!" Goku grinned holding the belt like a trophy and waited for the was to come again. One thing he could count on was that Tien got arrogant and talked way too much.

"Make no mistake, Tien Shinhan bows to no one" Tien turned around and was walking towards Goku when he pants fell off once again and trip him that he almost fell. He was quick to recover as he pull his pants back up again.

"Here you might have better luck if you get dress" Goku gave back the belt which Tien quickly grabbed from him.

"I don't need your help! You have done enough already!" Barked Tien as he walked away holding his pants, which they still refused to stay up even when holding them. This made Tien even more embarrassed and more angry. "You just wait! I have yet to play my best card!" He quickly fixed his pants so he could get Goku back.

"I am not worry, bring it on!" Goku grinned as he watch Tien get fired up.

It didn't take long for Goku to defeat Tien right after and even manage to help him find the weakness to his two moves. Goku was left satisfied that he gave his friend a fair fight and now he own Piccolo twelve years worth of meals and several training sections with Gohan once he was born.

Chichi run towards him and hugged him, "You where wonderful!" She exclaimed. She had always loved to see him fight since he seemed to be in his element.

Goku smiled and placed his hands on her hips, "I am glad you think so.." He saw Yamcha and Krillin also approach them. Instead of talking to them, he capture Chichi's lips with his and held her tightly against him. He knew he caught her by surprise as she tried to struggle against him but gave into the kiss. Once they broke up the kiss, Chichi look breathless and lost in thought. This gave Goku the perfect opportunity to look towards Yamcha and Krillin who were in shock. "I am sorry Yamcha but she has always been mine" Then he placed two fingers to his forehead and vanished with Chichi once more.

Krillin patted his back,"It was for the best...I can assure you" he then scratch his head "but what worry me is...who is getting the prize money for Goku"


	12. The Second Honeymoon?

**Note:** Hi guys, I am glad you are loving the story and I am sorry I can't post everyday :( But I will update as fast as I can.

~DB~

"Is about time you two showed up!" Piccolo open his eyes as he felt them appear behind him. He had been meditating as he waited for Goku and Chichi to meet him in the island.

"I am sorry Piccolo…" Goku began to apologize as Piccolo stood up from the rock he was sitting in. The moment of distraction left him to put his guard down before Chichi punch him in the stomach.

"What is the big idea!" Chichi placed both hands on her hips as she narrow her eyes at Goku who was began to rub his stomach.

"Chichi that hurt…" Goku whined as he guess that she was probably mad at him for taking her away from Yamcha.

"Why do you keep doing that? They are going to think we are not normal people!" Chichi hissed.

"Oh?!" Goku sweatdrop and was relief until he saw her advancing on him. Out of instinct from many years of marriage he began backing away a bit and was waving his hands in front of her as he try to calm her down. "Calm down Chichi, they are used to seeing new techniques all the time." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Besides we haven't seen each other in 3 years according to them and back then we all found new techniques"

"That is beside the point! Where are we anyhow..." Chichi she looked around and quickly noticed the Piccolo had already left without saying a single word. She looked back towards Goku who seemed a little too pleased with himself.

"Well we never really had a proper holiday just the two of us…" his mind began to work as fast as possible to come up with the perfect explanation to give her, "You can call it our second honeymoon!.." he offer with a big smile as he rubbed his head. "We barely ever spend time alone…", as he used the same lines that Bulma would use on Vegeta to coax him out of training to spend time with her. Chichi was now looking at him a little calm so he was probably saying the right things to her. He moved closer to her, "How about it Chichi?" He smiled at her with a tickle in his eye and even pouted a little knowing that in the past this look always worked on her.

Chichi sigh and rubbed her face with both her hands. Why did he have to do that face! She inwardly growl. He looks so adorable...so vulnerable...so handsome….Chichi screamed in her mind. Get a hold of yourself Chichi you can do this….just say no….just say no. She repeated to herself this over and over again until she had the strength necessary. She nodded her head and looked at him straight in the eye as he was still making the face. "Alright Goku, we can give it a try" she smiled at him while she was kicking herself. Who am I kidding! She inwardly groan. This is why I have no self respect!

Goku broke into a big goofy smile and kissed her, "You won't regret this Chichi!" He exclaimed and looked around. When he told Piccolo to find him a secluded area he was not really picturing an abandoned island. Even he didn't know where they where and he had been mostly all over the world since he started going on adventures as a kid. "I better start working on getting us some food…" It was going to be night soon so fishing was going to be a problem and while Chichi cooked the fish he could probably find a cave for them to sleep through the night. It was not the perfect location but it would do for what he had plan.

Chichi sighed and looked around as well, it didn't take a genius that they where on a island somewhere in some forgotten ocean. She should probably have a look around and see what was available specially for fresh water. So where to go first? She wondered to herself as she could see a long strip of beach where they where and what look like a tropical forest beyond the beach in towards the middle of the island. She lifted her feet up so she could float in the air but she didn't get as far before Goku had her by the ankles.

"Where do you think you are going?" Goku ask with a serious tone on his voice. His shirt had already been discarded and his upper part of his gi was now off as well.

"I wanted to explore the island for clean water" She frowned at him, "I am not leaving you Goku if that is wh...y…" she screamed as she landed face first into the sand, "What the hell Goku!"

Goku still had his hands on her ankles and blinked several times, "I swear it was not me Chichi!" He quickly let go of her ankles before helping her get up on her feet.

Chichi spit the sand that got into her mouth before narrowing her eyes at him, "Then who else was going to drop one me the ground like that?!" She poked his chest before she stopping and looked into this eyes. She could see them full of confusion and lost in thought. "So if you didn't do it the...how did I fall?" She asked as she tried to think what could have happen. Her eyes widen as she could not longer recall her same amount of ki that allowed her to fly moments earlier. What was happening. "Goku?" She looked at him.

Goku had a blank face as he looked at her and rub his chin a little, "I believe you are becoming the normal Chichi from this time" he lied, this little inconvenience to Chichi was going to be his new best friend in getting her back properly. He then smiled at her, "Your body is not used to using the energy you had back on our time.." He was not lying on this one since Piccolo and himself suffer from this as well. Their body couldn't keep up with what they wanted to do with their ki which allowed them to burn too much energy too quickly with little results.

"Will I lose my memories too?" Chichi ask a little afraid as she grabbed Goku by his upper arms and looked at him.

This was too good for Goku to pass up, "Eventually….Piccolo did say that you will soon have to merge with your past self if you are to get into the overworld"

Chichi let go of him and began to walk towards the forest, "I will get us fresh water and you better start fishing before it gets too dark!" She barked at him. She began to remember that Piccolo mention that only her mind had come into the past and everything else was her past self. She sigh even if she had switched her fate she would have eventually reverted back to chasing Goku like before and found a way to break things with Yamacha. Her wish was doomed to fail from the very beginning.

Goku scratched his head and grinned as he watched leave his side before he went back to fishing. "Okay Chichi!" He shouted back.

~DB~

It had been three days since Goku and Chichi had vanished from the Tournament. Krillin had gone back with Master Roshi while Yamcha was now living at her place like it had been before. Bulma tapped more formulas into her laptop as she mused over drawings for a new gravity training machine in her bedroom. Ever since she got back home she had become homesick. She was glad to see her parents were alive and all but she just missed Vegeta.

Bulma got up from her chair and stretched as she walked around her room. Everytime she had thought of Vegeta she had ended up building the things that he loved which was mostly training equipment. At least she knows what to expect this time around with him when he shows up.

Tap...tap..tap..

Bulma turn to look towards her balcony window, Piccolo was there with suitcase in his hand. She quickly open the balcony door for him, "I take it that is Goku's price money…"

Piccolo nodded and gave her the suitcase, "Goku said you would know what to do it with it once I gave it to you."

She nodded and probably guess Goku wanted to build a little nest eggs based on the events that will happen in the future. He really had changed since he was not one to care about money in the first place. She then thought of something, "Say how did you get the money?"

Piccolo was about to leave when he took a white folded piece of paper from his inside gi pocket and gave it to her before leaving the same way he had come. Bulma put the suitcase down and open the . "Oh Dende, he can write.." Inside the folded paper was Goku's handwriting. His style of writing reminded of her Pan's when she little. The letter gave permission to Piccolo to take the money in his behalf. As she folded the pieces of paper again she noticed her name written on one of the corners. Bulma concentrated on the tiny imprint where a small house and a book had been drawn besides her name. Bulma blinked a bit and grinned, "I guess he has change after all"

~DB~

Chichi pull on a piece of rope she was using to secure the fish that Goku had caught earlier. She was planning to dry this one out to make a soup and also to give it a different. She was sweating a lot as she rub the back of her hand against her forehead. Salting the fish with sea water had taken a bit more work than she had anticipated. Piccolo had drop some supplies for them two days ago and she was happy to received them but she was not completely happy. This was a holiday where she should be relaxing and resting. She sat down and began to fan herself as she gave the fish one last look before sighing. She felt so tired and every muscle in her body ached.

"It looks great Chichi!" Said Goku cheerfully as he walked towards her before sitting beside her and kissing her.

"Do you think we can get Piccolo to ask Bulma to get us more cloths?" Chichi asked him as she closed her eyes to block out the bright sun.

"Why?" He asked sounding a little confused, "Is not like you are always wearing them half the time"

"GOKU!" She chastise him which only made Goku laugh.

She just shook her head, "Still it will be nice to have clean clothes and something else to wear…"

Goku came near her even more and began to kiss her bare shoulder, "I like seeing you like this since it makes our training sections even more fun"

Chichi blushed and looked at her makeshift fun so he wouldn't see her face. "I wanted to ask you something"

"Yea?" Goku pull her by the waist and sat her on his lap.

Chichi placed her head on his shoulder, "You never told me what was like being with Sheron.."

"Oh that…well.." Goku held her gently, "Is like you are asleep but you are awake. Everything is like a void. I could only hear his voice in my mind and there where times that I could see him physically. Is really hard to explain.."

"I guess you couldn't even train…" she looked into his eyes.

"No I couldn't train.." He answer softly as he kissed her.

Chichi began to slowly understand that she had not suffer alone all those years. She run her fingers through his hair as Goku lay her on the sand as she began to explore her with each kiss. Maybe the wish had really given her want she wanted after all and a new life to enjoy. They still had their issues to work out but somehow things couldn't any worse. They will still have five years of complete peace before all of their troubles would begin again.

~DB~

"Damn it Raditz why aren't you answering?!" Mai shouted into her communicator. Somehow the fleet got wind that Raditz was planning to take over the station with Vegeta and soldiers where now hunting him down. If they made it through this they would have to go through Vegeta's plans earlier than expected.

"There he is!" A lizard looking soldier pointed to Raditz who stood in the hallway unafraid with his hands on his hips.

"Come at me you cowards and meet your destiny!" He taunted before bursting into a laugh, "How about I treat you to my...WEEKLY SPECIAL!" He shouted as he began to rain down on the soldiers his energy blasts that killed many of them and others run off scared. Once the halfway was clear, Raditz began to walk away, "Hurry up M.." he commanded knowing where she was all this time, "We don't have all day. More will be coming very soon"

"I can't believe Nappa sold you out!" She hissed as she walked beside him.

"He had his reasons and we have ours. Now be a good girl and don't get in way and stay out of this!" He growled as he grab her by the arm and noticed that she had been injured during their previous fight with the soldiers.

Mai brush off his hand from arm, "I am soldier too remember? I know how to fight!" She hiss.

Raditz came nose to nose with her, "If you plan to stay with me you have to know one thing.." He then stood up straight, "In my race, women once mated they stop fighting and stay at home and wait for us males to come home from our battles...I will expect the same thing from you"

She narrow her eyes, "I guess we'll just have to make some adjustments won't we... you are not in this fight alone alone after all."

Raditz growl as he tail tighten even more around his waist, "We shall see about that"


	13. Chichi's Big Decision

Note: Thanks Gabby and yes I promise not rush and sacrifice quality vs quantity :) As for the rest of my readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now that I am not restricted to the timeline I am more free to work on the things I have been planning with the story. Therefore updates will come a little faster from now on. :)

~DB~

Piccolo landed on a rock as he slowly watch the scene before him. His cape dancing on the ocean breeze as it went by him. He folded his arms and smiled. Chichi and Goku where training but not the conventional way along the beach strip.

"That's it Chichi!" Cheered Goku as he struggle with his own training. Both of them where pulling rocks with a rope tight around their waist and shoulders. Goku's rock being a lot bigger than Chichi's.

"If I survive this you are making Dinner…" she grinded her teeth as she kept on pulling. Sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Oh come Chichi…" whinned Goku, "You know all I can do is roast fish and any type of animal I can find.."

She huff as she took two more steps, "I will be too tired to do anything after this.."

"That is not fair.." Pouted Goku, "I only added fifty pounds more to your rock this time" He gave her a sly grin as he began to run ahead of her.

"Damn you Goku!" She screamed as she didn't want to be left behind and try to run after him.

Piccolo waited until they where done and was amused to see Chichi fall flat on her back panting from the training. Even Goku seemed to be out of breath as he sat on the sand. "Is nice to see you two getting along."

Goku smiled, "Hey Piccolo!" He greeted him, "What brings you here?"

"I bring news from Kami and from Baba" Piccolo said flatly as he looked down at the saiyan. "Fire Mountain won't be engulfed by fire in a month as you accurately remember. We just need to get the three items necessary to fix the problem."

Goku nodded, "That is great news"

Chichi breath a sigh of relief and had a hard time standing up, "I need a good soak…" she stretched and rubbed her back before remembering something. "Would you be staying for dinner?" She asked Piccolo.

Piccolo felt awkward, "No this time" he said and gave her a small smile, "Thank you"

Chichi nodded then left them alone as she went to the cave they momentarily call home.

"You said you talked to Kami?" Inquired Goku now that Chichi had left them alone.

"We can get the dragon balls to send us back but we have a problem." Piccolo sat on the sand across from Goku.

Chichi turn back since she forgot to ask Piccolo about her father but stop walking as she heard them talking. The moment she heard they wanted to go to back she felt a little disappointed and sad. So she hid by a nearby rock to hear the rest of their conversation.

"A problem? I thought the wish could be undone" stated Goku as he wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Is not so simple. We can't go back specially Chichi." Piccolo looked at the saiya straight in the eye, "I will end up on limbo since I am not longer among the living and death so will Bulma and you. Chichi will just be completely destroyed. I hope you haven't told her that all she is right now is memories of her past self. Everything she is now belongs to this timeline even the love she feels for you."

Goku stay quiet but somehow he was glad that they where not going back. He also felt a little bit of sadness for his wife and now he could understand her better. When she grew angry at him was because of the memories of pain he had caused her but when she was carefree and loved him unconditionally was due to the love this Chichi had for him on this timeline. A love that had not been betrayed or hurt.

"There is also something you should know.." Piccolo almost whisper to him as he sense Chichi nearby, "Chichi was not the only one who made a wish. Kami believes two more wishes where done."

"What?" Goku began to think quickly, "We know it couldn't have been Goten to wish both you and Bulma here and that would be two wishes."

Piccolo shook his head, "Goku…" He closed his eyes and folded his arm tighter, "Bulma, you and I where wish together here with one wish." He stated, "The other wish is unknow"

At hearing this it made Goku stop thinking and looked into the face of his friend. "So the Shenron didn't send me here?"

Chich placed a hand over her mouth. She was shocked to know that all she was from her past self was only a memory but what troubled her was the wishes. Surely Goten meant well and she was glad he wish her father back with her to give them another chance. It was the other wish that was unknown to them began to trouble her. Her hand went to her heart. What had her baby wish besides the wishes that have already been done.

~DB~

"I am beginning to think you are all thumbs when it comes to flying a station" Complained Mai as she punch more buttons on the console.

"Would just shut up and do your job!" Raditz snapped at her as he sat on the chair beside hers. He began to enter the coordinates into the computer. It had been a while since they got access to the command center of the station and it had not been easy. He began punching more bottoms as he closed certain sectors within the ship of livable resources. "Make sure we fly in this coordinates. I will give the ship one more round." He stood up and adjusted his armor. His scouter long ago had been broken as well as Mai's.

"I am sure you will find Nappa somewhere.." She mutter knowing that Raitz wanted him dead. It had taken them days to kill every single soldier in the station and anyone who wanted to stop them. Anyone who surrender had been let go with some supplies and send away on a space pod and register under Frieza's records as dead. It had been her job to place the station on stealth mode and to erase it from any tracking device design by Frieza.

"I will find him" he grinned as he thought of the different ways he will make the old saiyan pay for his betray. "Make sure you contact your sister and ensure she brings Vegeta's safely to Earth"

"You know...you just went from hot to annoying in a matter of seconds" she growled as she turn on her chair to face him. She folded her arms and narrow her eyes at him, "I am professional and I have been on this job a lot longer than you have!"

Raditz sneer, "I am sure you have…" he smack the button to open the door of the cabin but before leaving he shouted, "When I come back I expect my meal to be done!" As the door closed, Raditz heard a chair hit the door. "Females!" He smirked before starting his hunt for Nappa.

~DB~

Goku and Chichi sat by the fire as they eat the fish that Goku had cooked for them that night. Piccolo as promised had not stayed for dinner but had left after his conversation with Goku. Chichi slowly toyed with her piece of fish as she looked into Goku's features as he eat a big portion of the fish with gusto. She wonder if she was truly choosing the right thing to do. This was the opposite of what her older self had wanted. She licked her lips and look back down to her piece of fish. Once she had said it aloud she might have to relieve all the pain and suffering she had been subject to by marrying Goku. There was also Gohan and Goten to think about. Maybe this time around would be a little different.

"Chichi is there something wrong?" Goku ask as he looked at her. Pieces of fish where dotting his face. He had noticed Chichi's change of mood since she came back from her swim in the ocean. He just couldn't figure why and now she was barely eating.

She smiled and placed her plate down. She run a hand over legs and stretch, "I am just tired that's all and once we go to my father...we will have our wedding" She then quickly stood up and left Goku as fast as possible.

Goku was left wide eyed with a wide grin slowly spreading over his face.


	14. Arrival to Fire Mountain

Chichi moan softly as she tried to push Goku away from her, "Is getting late and we need to train.." She would have never thought she would be telling him to train instead of spending time with her in a million years. She bit her lip to muffle the moan that try to come out from her lips as he bit her neck. At this rate, her will vanish and she will stay all day in bed with him again. Every since she utter those words that night, Goku had been on her like glue. It was like she had unleash something in him. Her body was sore and every muscle ache in her body. The soreness was not from training since they barely have been training anymore. _Goku was like a man with a mission and what makes it worse is that he knows I can't resist him for too long. It feels like every bit of my skin has been marked by him_. She mused.

Goku licked her neck and grin as he got off her and lay on his back, "Okay we will train but…" He turn to his side and supported his head with one of his hands as the other hand rubbed her stomach. "Don't expect me to go all out on our sparring section…" He saw Chichi lift an eyebrow at him, "If you don't feel well you must tell me right away."

Chichi nodded, "alright"

Goku grinned before kissing, "Now that's settled one more round before training" He whispered into her ear.

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed at him as she try to pry him off her as his laughter filled their little cave they called home for now.

~DB~

It had taken then less than a day to fly to Fire Mountain. Everything was calm and still as it had always been in those days. The Ox-King came running from his castle as he saw Goku land with Chichi on the nimbus cloud. "Chichi!" He cried out as he went to scoop up his little girl.

Chichi hugged him back, "Dad I am fine.." She tried to sooth him but it didn't work as he wiped his tears. She felt bad. She knew what it was like since she had memories of Gohan and Goten going out without her permission. .

"You!" The Ox-King roar at Goku, "How dare you steal my little girl!"

Goku rubbed his head nervously and laughed nervously, "She was in good hands and nothing bad happen to her.." He tried to assure him.

The Ox-king drop Chichi down gently before he tower over Goku, "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right where you stand! Two weeks I have search for the two of you and Two weeks have I worry and grief!" He shouted before sending a fist straight into Goku's face.

Goku sweat drop and move aside as the fist came his way, "Come on, it was not that long besides.." He dodge another fist that came his way, "You are going to be a grandfather soon! Isn't that enough reason to be happy?"

"WHAT?!" Both Chichi and the Ox-king exclaimed at the same time. Chichi's eyes had widen as her hands went straight to her stomach. _Gohan?_ She wonder with wide eyes as she looked at Goku.

The Ox-king began to cry as he sat on the ground and grab Chichi protectively on his lap. "My little girl has become of those of those women who hang out with hoodlums!" He cried out. Goku scratched his head. He had never seen the Ox-king like this but he clearly understood now where Chichi got her personality from when it came to their sons. "So this is what you two where doing all this time?!" He accused Goku as he pointed a finger at him. "You did this on purpose didn't you?!" Goku blinked. He had to give the Ox-king a bit of credit since he figure out what he did. Goku scratched his head and try to look all innocent.

"Dad..you know we are engaged…." Chichi began before her father stood up and grab her before sitting her on his shoulder. "..Dad! What are you doing? I am not a little girl anymore!"

"That is enough. No daughter of mine will act like a common girl with no proper manners" He began to march towards the castle before he turn to look at Goku with a murderous gaze, "You two will marry by the end of tonight and that is an order!"

Goku gulped but he couldn't stop himself from grinning. Everything was going to plan and thanks to Gohan's help his plan was now coming to fruition. Every moment he was with her, he try to feel Gohan inside of her and a few days ago was that he felt the small ki, that is when he knew it was time. Goku followed his father in law inside the castle without missing a step behind the great Ox-king.

Chichi had kept an eye on Goku every since her father put her on his shoulders. She made sure Goku didn't noticed. Chichi narrow her eyes at the victorious smile Goku had on his face as every part of his body, even his walk showed pride like when he would come home victorious after a great battle. Who would have thought that her Goku was calculating, manipulating and good at lying. She had several memories where he had lie and organized well executed plans to sidestep her when he wanted something. If this was the case, then she too will play his game but she will need Bulma's help for this.

~DB~

"Bulma sweety...phone!" Her mother announced through one of the lab speakers.

She blinked since it was not very often someone called her specially when she was on her lab. The gravity machine was only half done. She wiped her forehead as she removed her goggles and press the button to receive the call. "Hello?"

Chichi's face appear on the screen, "Bulma!" She shouted which made Bulma smile.

"Well hello there! This is a pleasant surprise and I see you got a tan. Way to go! You have always been the pale type" Bulma teased.

Chichi smiled, "Look who is calling the kettle black Miss Pot!"

Bulma laugh, "Is just like old times isn't?"

"You can say that…" Chichi said softly before she began to whisper, "Listen, I am calling you for two things which I need you for..."

"I'm game..wazup?" Bulma was very interested at this point since if felt nice being treated like an old friend. She felt like her old self again.

"You see Goku has been a little …" Chichi was struggling to say the right words, "...well mischievous...so I want to get back at Goku. Can you make a suit like you did for Gohan for Goku?" Pleaded Chichi. "And Second thing is that our Wedding is tonight! So you must be here!"

Bulma grinned, "So a shotgun wedding eh?" She teased, "As for the suit I am genius not a miracle worker but I will see what I can do. How much time do I have?"

"My dad wants to keep it a secret since..hmm...well...I am pregnant..so it will be about midnight" Chichi blushed.

Bulma laughed "So it is a shotgun wedding! I''ll be there!" Bulma nodded before Chichi closed the call. Her mind already working on her perfect prank too. It was not fair to let Chichi have all the fun.


	15. Raditz Arrival

"Woman get up!" Raditz tag the bed sheets away from the bed before grabbing her by the foot and dropping her on the floor, "We will be arriving in a few hours and I want my food before we arrive.." He growled impatiently.

An indignant yelp was heard from Mai as she venously glared at him, "I am seriously begin to question our special arrangements" In fact she was seriously getting little fed up with his treatments. Some nights he will tell her how much he likes being with her and if this is how he treated someone he likes she did hate to see how he treated someone he loves.

"Now that you are up…" He folded his arms and march out of the room, "You better hurry!" He commanded as the door to their room closed behind him. It was now custom for him to stop after the door closed just to hear her curse and throw something at the door. He smiled as he unfolded his arms. Even though he had not made their matting official to her, he had began to enjoy their batter at any opportunity. It made him feel alive specially when her whole attention, focus and thoughts was on him and him alone. He made his way quickly back to the control room and sat on the captain's chair. Earth was just in front of him now as his hands grip the armrest of the chair. He was on edge and didn't know what to expect once they landed on earth. Vegeta's instructions had been simple. To land on earth on the coordinates he had been very specific on and to contact three others beside his brother. This bother him a bit especially when order not to harm anyone no matter how annoying they got. He rubbed a hand over his face as before he frowned. He was to contact a Namekian named Piccolo plus two women. He trusted Vegeta but sometimes he had to wonder. He rubbed his hands over his face as his thoughts where interrupted.

"Your Highness…" Mai's voice drip with sarcasm over the intercom, "You are getting an unnamed mush and big quantities of it.." She screamed at her end.

Raditz just growl as he smack the back of his head against the chair neck rest. "Why is it so hard to find good help this days!"

"I heard that!" He heard her scream through the intercom but he just smirk. He knew that mush was her way of saying, 'I will make you proper food but I want you to sweat a bit.'

~DB~

"Is almost Midnight!" Bulma began to panic since she loss Chichi in one of the hallways as they made their way to the room the Ox-king had decided to hold the wedding. It was a top secret wedding since the Ox-king had been too embarrassed to have her daughter get pregnant out of wedlock. She was not surprised by it since Chichi had the same set mine as him but something was off with Chichi. She was not filled in with all the details by Piccolo like Goku was but Chichi felt different. Bulma jumped as she heard the clock chime midnight. "Chichi!" She screeched through the hallways as she began to run now. They where going to be late. "Darn it! She is like one of the children!" She curse.

It didn't take long before she heard someone called her name, "Bulma!...I am over here!" Bulma's head move in several directions before she pin the voice to the balcony.

Bulma growl as she saw the reason for her panic and the cause of her panic. She open the balcony doors and began to shout, "What is the big idea Goku! I almost had a heart attack over here! Don't you know what time it is?!"

Goku laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands as he let go of Chichi. Smudges of lipstick were all over his lips and cheeks as he back away from Bulma. "You see Bulma…" he began, "There was a good reason for that…"

Chichi smiled, "He just wanted to make sure I was having seconds thoughts that is all"

Bulma hands where in fists before she try to hit Goku, who was wise enough to fly up. "I will be going and you two better hurry!" He gave them his big goofy smile before flying off to where he was supposed to be.

"I swear!" Bulma mutter angrily as Chichi just giggle.

~DB~

The Wedding had gone as smooth as possible as they where all quietly ushered into a room where the reception and banquet was going to take place. The Ox-king had given his little girl in tears to Goku during the wedding but not before giving him the death look. To everyone surprise Master Roshi had been on his best behaviour probably due to the lack of young female staff attending the wedding or the fact that Piccolo had been sitting beside him. Krillin had been given the job to keep Yamcha away from Chichi just in case by Goku. To be fair Krillin only lost him only once and that's when Goku had gone to check on Chichi after he told him.

At the reception only one big table for their banquet had been placed since it was a very intimate setting. Wedding gifts had been placed on a separate table and it had been agree that they would open them after the banquet. Chichi chatted with Bulma and Lunch as the guys talk about their training with Goku as they eat all different types of foods. Many dishes had been picked by Goku who had at least one favourite dish for his friends.

Piccolo just eat and kept things to himself which had not gone unnoticed by Goku. Ever since he got back on earth, he had been getting cravings for certain types of foods he never thought he would ever miss when he was in hell. Piccolo then stop eating and curse as dessert was about to be serve. He quickly look towards Goku, "Can you feel that?"

Everyone had gone silent as Goku nodded, "It feels powerful but is not yet on earth"

Bulma and Chichi knew those looks but not the others it was confusing since at this time they had not yet learn how to read ki's. "Whatever it is, is coming in fast" mutter Piccolo.

"It will arrive in about 2 hours time at this speed" mutter Goku as he picked up a chicken leg, "We still have time to enjoy our meal before we go meet it."

"Guy's what is going on?! And what did you mean in two hours?!" Ask Krillin a little panicked before seeing Bulma getting up from the table and taking a capsule from her purse.

Bulma pop the capsule open before a portable radar appeared on her hands.. She quickly began to type something into it, "I got him lock by using my father's satellite systems." She inform them which brought their group very tightly close behind her as they try to look at little screen. A big spaceship unlike anything they had seen before was going to land on earth and if her calculations where right, her eyes widen, "It looks like a space station you guys but...I have never seen one before…and it will land on Mount Paozu"

Goku and Piccolo looked at each other and nodded, "We will go and check before it lands" Piccolo mutter.

"I have to agree guys! Let's relax it won't land for a while and we will need all of our energy" Goku gave them his most carefree smile.

Chichi looked a bit worry and couldn't help but wonder if she had actually screw up the timeline and now everything was in danger with a new enemy upfoot. She then felt a hand over her shoulder as if to comfort her. She looked towards the owner of the hand, "Don't worry Chichi, everything will be fine" Goku whisper to her looking serious like he did all those times he went into battle to which half of them he never came back to her from. She tried to smile but just ended up hugging him tightly.

~DB~

Bulma's aircraft landed a few meters away from the house that was still being build and was currently ready Goku and Chichi. As soon as the aircraft landed the Z warriors jumped out and flew out except for the obvious ones. The space station was hard to miss and was going to land at very top of the mount surrounded by a dense forest that would serve well for camoflash. Chichi looked towards Bulma who nodded and both went running after the guys with Lunch not far behind while Master Roshi stayed back with Oolong and Puar. "Who ever they are.." Mutter Master Roshi to himself, "they are evil…"

The Space Station landed breaking a few trees with its weight as it created a perfect nest for itself. "I can sense only two inside the spaceship…" Goku mutter aloud as he took a fighting stand. The power levels inside at the moment rival their own and he felt stupid for not training hard enough when he had the chance.

~DB~

"We have landed!" Said Mai as she began to shut down the engines and just left auxiliary power on to certain locations approved by Raditz. "We also seem to have company.." The screen showed the Z-warriors waiting for them outside and three females running towards them as well. "One of them seems arm...and another might be the Namekian we looking for"

"I hope they attack us first…" he grinned recognizing his brother among the group of people among them as he got up from chair, "We shouldn't be rude by making them wait…" He saw Mai hesitate and growl, "Hurry up woman!" Mai sigh and nodded as she press a button to open the door to the station.

~DB~

Goku eyes went wide as he recognized the man walking out of the space station. He had not changed at all, even the look of his eyes was the same that he remember all of those years ago when they met on Master Roshi's island with Gohan. "Raditz…" He hiss.

"Well well little brother…" Smirk Raditz, "we meet at last.."

"I am not coming with you!" Shouted Goku, "Leave now and I will spare your life!" His eyes where full of determination as his fisted grew tighter.

Raditz chuckled, "Spoken like a true saiyan Kakarot.." He unfolded his arms as Mai move from behind him and stood at his side. Her hands where glowing green as she began to take a read and ki signatures of them all. Raditz knew what she was doing and smirk before he continue, "I wish I was coming to take you with us but Prince Vegeta demanded we join you here on earth…"

"Vegeta!" Gasped Bulma as she was brought both her hands to her mouth. Could it be? She wonder as she dared to hope that the wish that was unaccounted for, was him.

"Vegeta?" Ask Goku and narrow his eyes more, "What are you three planning?"

"You mean two.." Raditz grinned, "Nappa is death so that makes you the third saiyan alive."

Goku grinned as he relaxed a bit, "You mean seven?..." Goku then folded his arms.

Raditz growled, "What the hell are you talking about?!" He demanded as he cletch his hands into fitst.

"Vegeta's brother prince Tarble, our beloved cousin Turtles and a traitor called Paragus with his son Broly" Goku began to count down with his fingers, "I am pretty sure there must be more.."

"You idiot!" Screamed Raditz, "They don't count as warriors.." He scoff.

"I think we are getting off topic…" Interrupted Mai as she walked towards Goku before looking at Piccolo. "Are you Piccolo?" Raditz growl as he watched them carefully. He knew if they attack, Mai could handle them but he didn't trust his brother.

Piccolo was taken by surprised, "Yeah.." he muttered as he lifted an eyebrow quickly noticing that she was not entirely human. He could see what look like a faint tint of green pigmentation on her skin.

"This Vegeta's message for you…" She then touch her belt as her body began to change appearance and now stood as Vegeta in front of them. This drew gasp from many of them while Raditz began to look bored. He hated it when she did it.

"Make sure to tell the buffoon not to screw things up and to marry the Harpy again as quickly as possible! I will hold you responsible if that doesn't happen.." Vegeta's voice could be heard before it wave a hand into the air, "While you are it keep an eye on my woman.." The form of Vegeta closed its eyes as it folded his arms.

"Vegeta!" Screamed Bulma as she run to the image of Vegeta who open its eyes as it felt her hands over its shoulders.

"Are you Bulma?" The voice asked looking at her up and down.

Bulma nodded, "Did he have a message for me!" She demanded shaking the image.

"Hold tight, I will be back soon." The image then brush off Bulma of it's shoulders and looked at the other females, "Since most of you are here I take it the Harpy named Chichi is here as well."

Chichi screamed and jumped into the air landing in front of the image of Vegeta, "I am not a Harpy!" She shouted at its face, her own face red with anger. How dare he called her a harpy and talk about her about her to strangers.

The Vegeta image smirked and looked at her with defying eyes, "Thank you" Its said before touching its belt and the image vanish. Chichi now tower over the female over her who just lifted an eye at her. "Keep getting closer and I will have enough dna sample to turn into you" Mai whisper into Chichi's ear.

Chichi froze as her eyes widen, "Who are you?.." She looked towards Mai before composing herself, "What are you?"

Mai smiled as she stood beside Raditz, "I am Mai, Leader of the spy and intelligence division of the Planet Trade Organization…" she then smiled and tapped her lip, "As to what am I?.." She was playing coy.

"Enough chit chatter.." Snapped Raditz, "Kakarot we will train later so be here tomorrow when is daylight. We have a lot to discuss!" He commanded before walking back to the ship.

Mai follow him without saying a word as the ship door closed behind them.

"That was eventful" mutter Bulma.

"What was that woman?" Mutter Tien as he tried to wrap his head around what he had seen.

"I don't know but I do know she is very dangerous...more dangerous than Raditz." Answer Piccolo as he narrow his eyes. "I don't like it"

Yamcha and Krillin just looked at each other as they became lost in their own thoughts.

Chiaotzu finally spoke as he floated up, "When she change to Vegeta, I saw something…" he shiver, "Everything speaks of evil just like him…"

Goku nodded as he understood what was happening. "I felt it too…" He then looked at Chichi who was still in the same spot where Mai had left her. "I will find out what is going but for now we better get back. We all could use some rest. I have a feeling worse things are bound to come.."

They all nodded and Chichi looked towards Goku as her heart began to have a mix feeling of her choice to make the wish back then. She can only hope that there wouldn't be dire consequences since the timeline has definitely shifted.

 **~DB~**

 **Q &A:**

1\. chapter 14 . Apr 1  
This is getting interesting! Well, it was already was super intriguing from the beginning, but what does Bulma have in store? Oh, and, what happened to Vegeta? Is he still traveling in space?

Bulma has something fun store for Chichi sorta like a payback but you will get to see it on the next chapter once they finally get to open their wedding gifts. As for Vegeta, he is in planet Yandrat and he will take a while there until he achieves his goal.

2\. Guest chapter 14 . Apr 1

Isn't Bulma mad at Chichi her wish could destroy Bulma's whole future. Why would she help her?.

Yes she was and would have still be if Chichi had strayed from the timeline. Thanks to Goku's quick thinking that was not so and she couldn't stay mad at her for too long now that things return to normal. (If you can call everything happening normal :P )

3\. Curious Reader chapter 14 . Apr 4

Hi! I have 2 questions! They are: -When did Bulma make Gohan a suit?! -Is Raditz on his way to Earth?

Bulma did make Gohan a suit that he use to disguise himself in order to conceal his identity while fighting crime in Satan city. He went under the Great Saiyaman name during that time. As for Raditz yes his destination has always been earth. Vegeta gave Raditz special instructions before parting to see Freeza but later took a detour to planet Yandrat while Raditz waited a week before heading to earth.


	16. A little bit of peace

**Note:** Thanks for all your reviews and I glad you are enjoying the story :) There will be some raise eyebrows moments but I promise it will all make sense at some point ;)

~DB~

Chichi lay awake in bed as Goku was fully asleep. The events of the past few hours plague her mind. She turned to her side as the small table clock that sat on top of her small night table mock her by showing her it was 4:15 in the morning. She groan as she turn around again and this time she hit Goku's solid back. He had turned around as well it seems when she was not paying attention. Her fingers gently traced the outlines of his shoulder blades as she focus on the texture of his skin. She blinked back the tears as she bit her lower lip. She felt afraid. This was a new timeline unknown to her but wasn't this what she was going for when she made that wish? To wish for a different future? Everyone had been on edge once they had return to her home on Fire Mountain. Piccolo spend over an hour explaining everything to their friends. The mixture of believe and disbelieve offer by various parties was not surprising. She placed her cheek against Goku's back before closing her eyes as sleep began to take her.

Unknow to her, Goku had felt her stress and discomfort. He knew she was blaming herself for the events that where unfolding as they face an known and unknown enemies and he couldn't figure out everything until he spoke to Vegeta. He smiled as he felt Chichi's soft snores on his back before he too closed his eyes.

~DB~

"Let me get this straight?" Yamcha scratched his head as he tried to wrap everything into his mind. "I was living with Chichi?"

Bulma nodded, "Yeah…" she took a sip of cup of tea as she sat in one of the chairs across from Yamcha. He had come to her bedroom after their conversation with Piccolo with questions about his life and why Chichi had come looking for him. Her bedroom was not big, besides the normal items of a bedroom and space for a small sitting room. Yamcha had come her because he trusted to get an straight answer from her and she was likewise with him. "The last thing I heard is that you have move in with her after her youngest Goten had left to form his own family.."

"How long was that in your time?" He ask as he rubbed his cheek. Something about this whole future stomp him. Sure he had ask Chichi to marry him during the tournament before Goku stole her but in his heart he couldn't blame Goku. Heck he would have done the same if he was in his place or maybe worse.

Bulma sorta look at her cup as she was reliving everything that had happen to her. "It was six years after Goku die that you move in with her...I die 10 years after." She stop talking before looking at him, "I did say a lot of years….I am not sure how old was Chichi when she finally decided to do this."

Yamcha lifted an eyebrow as he process what Bulma had just told him. "We are practically marry then if we were together that long and more"

Bulma kept quiet as she looked at Yamcha very carefully, "Whatever you are thinking you better stop it!" She startle him when she spoke loud enough to snap him from this thoughts, "As far I was told by you on my own timeline that you have been a gentleman during all that time since you respected the fact that she was Goku's wife.."

"But Bulma think about it!" He began to shout back. Something in him was getting angry, something he seldom did but Bulma always manage to get it out of him when he bottle things inside for too long. "There is no way I could live with a woman and not touch her or felt her against me! So that means she was just much as Mine!"

Bulma's eyes widen, "Don't you dare Yamcha!" She creamed after him as he left angrily out of her bedroom. "I shouldn't have told him anything" mutter Bulma to herself

~DB~

Mai's energy was draining fast, Raditz could feel it as he spoke to Vegeta through her. He could feel his fingers starting to get coated with drops of sweat falling from her forehead as he press his fingers tighter against the sides of her temples. "Is there anything you wish us to do but wait here?"

Vegeta's image flicker in his mind, "No just make sure nothing happens to the earth. I will hold you accountable for it. If you ever get into a nasty fight with Kakarot make sure is on the wastelands."

"When will you arrive?" Raditz ask and could hear the Vegeta breathing clearly.

"Probably in a month. This aren't going as plan. Tell my wife to prepare the things I like for I will need them once I arrive.."

"Understood." Then the connection was finish. Raditz open his eyes and Mai's skin had gone fair tone to almost a complete dark green. Her eyes where golden now as they move independently from each other around the room constantly. He took a step back as she tried to catch her breath as her long tongue came out as if to strike him before she cover her mouth and run out to the nearest bathroom. Her reaction to the mind link between her and her sister was different this time, he muse. Usually she would just get a headache and complain for hours. He wonder it if was the distance. He rubbed his chin as he thoughts turn to Vegeta. He could feel something was off but he only knew that Vegeta's goals have changed. The biggest puzzle of them all was his wife. Where did he get the time to get a freaking wife was beyond him and specially this far of the galaxy without now one knowing.

~DB~

Goku stretched as he watched Chichi sleep. It had been a very long night but at least he did have his wedding without a single problem. Bring her before her father and announcing she was pregnant was a stroke of genius knowing how her father would have reacted at the news. The Ox-king would have even force her into the marriage even if she had not agree to it. His brother coming to earth five years too early did not sit well with him. Goku sat on the bed as he run both hands through his hair. He was not as strong as he could be and this bother him greatly. He knew how to turn into his others forms but his body was the problem. It would take a miracle to regain the body he had before he died.

Deciding that he didn't like where his thoughts where going, he stood up and got dress. On his way to the dining room he found Yamcha sitting on the table eating already. "Hey Yamcha!" He greeted happily.

Yamcha looked at him for a moment before he gave him a soft smile, "Hi Goku, how was your sleep?"

"Not as good as it should have been.." He said quietly as he crack his neck. "I like a good sleep but with my brother here I could barely sleep at all."

"I have a question to ask you." Yamcha look up from his plate to look straight into Goku's eyes. Goku looked confused but nodded. "Were you aware that Chichi and my future self were married?" Yamcha was not going to tell him true but he was curious at what Goku might have known.

Goku's eyes darkened as he sat down across from Yamcha. Every muscle in his body was tense and pulsating as his nails dug into his palms as blood slowly drip from his tight fists. "I was sorta aware from what Chichi could tell me" He responded as nice as possible as he manage to look at Yamcha. Goku's eyes were going flicking from black to a bright green, "Why do you ask?"

Yamcha gulp momentarily wondering what was happening to Goku, " I was just curious as to why take her from me at the tournament…" he push the food on his plate with the fork he was holding. "Is not like you where with her half the time you too were married.." He then dare to look at Goku straight in the eyes, "Even during the times of peace you left her to train that kid...Oob or was it Uub...yeah something like that.."

"Yamcha!" Screech Bulma distracting him as she stood in the entrance having heard everything. By the time Yamcha look back towards Goku, Goku was not longer there.

~DB~

Raditz was eating when he felt a prencese right behind him. He quickly stood up from his chair as Mai was bring up another plate of unknow meat from the kitchens. She was just as stun as he was, "I see you have been to Yardrat little brother."

Goku shrugged and sat across from his brother grabbing some of the food of the table and placing them to a plate. He didn't feel like talking and right now he needed someone to relate to and didn't care to know what he was eating. Goku eyed Mai as she recover and placed the meat on the table without saying a word.

"Woman better make more food now that two Saiyan warriors are gracing your table.." Raditz laughed as he saw Mai roll her eyes.

Goku couldn't help by smile, the way she acted around Raditz remind him how Chichi would react when they would ask for more food. He knew Yamcha had been right but wasn't he here to right all his wrongs? Having Chich try to leave him was enough to make him realise his mistakes. He didn't need to be made feel guilty about it at every turn.

"This is how a true Saiyan treats his woman!" He pointed a finger to Goku before grabbing a purple fruit which was the size of his hand before ducking. A large spoon had been hurl from the kitchen aim towards his head. He grin before shouting, "Woman don't interrupt!"

Mai came into the kitchen waving butcher knife around, "Don't you dare give me that and you know very well why I keep throwing things at you!" She huff before looking at Goku, "Don't listen to him, he is a bad influence." Raditz just crossed his arms and look indignant.

Goku couldn't take it anymore and burst into laughter. At seeing his brother like this with Mai it made him forget all of his problems and just wanted to enjoy this little bit of peace he finally felt around his brother.


	17. Misunderstanding

"Kakarot!" Screamed Raditz as he send a punch towards Goku's face which he almost manage to dodge, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR TAIL?!" Raitz voice kept going higher and higher as he proceeded to try to beat his stupid little brother to a pulp.

Goku gulp, "You see…. everyone just kept pulling on it…" Goku try to defend himself but it was not use, his brother was not having any excuses. At least he was getting a good work out of it. "Can we talk this out?" Sweat drip down his forehead as the sun got hotter at this time of year. The wind barely did anything to cool down his now aching body as he was not able to get a hit in through his brother's defences.

"How dare you make a mockery out of our race!" Raditz missed and hit the surface of a ten foot rock formation which exploded into a thousand pieces.

Goku laugh nervously as he kept dodging his brother's powerful punches. Hopefully Piccolo was not attached to this particular spot in wilderness and to think he only came to see his brother just to get away from his problems. Raditz them appeared right behind him Goku and slam his knee against Goku's back. Goku was sent flying against a rock formation creating a big hole.

"Had enough Kakarot?" Raditz sneered as he folded his arms as he stood at ease with his legs almost apart.

Goku crawl out of the hole he had formed when he crashed against it, "For now but I doubt my brother will take it this bad about my missing tail." Mubble Goku, "I don't see the big deal about not having my tail anymore. It can regrow..." Once Goku was fully up and crack his back.

"Saiyans are a proud race and the tail has always been a source of great power for them. A tail is like the extension of themselves." The image of Raditz explain, "Plus your whole race is full of hot heads...I doubt Raditz will take this news calmly."

Goku nodded and then took the opportunity to have better look at the figure that stood in front of him. It was like the real Raditz was there and nothing gave the slight doubt that this could not be really be his brother. His ki and power matched Raditz, voice tones and shouts, battle strategies even during sparring and even now, as he stared in the hard eyes of his brother with that cocky grin of his. "How are you doing this?" He saw the image touch its belt as it powerdown. Mai stood where Raditz used to be and grinned at him. Goku could tell that her ki was stronger than his brothers but something about her send chills down his spine. "Is the belt isn't?" He had seen her used it a few times before when he first met her.

Mai smiled, "No.." she said softly as she sat down a rock, "Is just allows me to multiply my ki and used it for longer periods of time.." She then ran a hand over her hair to smooth it out. "Ki manipulation had been my father's strong suit. He had been a great warrior under King Cold and was fear for his powers.." She was not telling everything and could still see the confused look on Goku's face.

"Then how?" Goku wonder as he came closer to her and even walk around her as if would allow him to see what he was search for.

"That is a secret you will have to find out yourself..." She coo softly with a grin and eyes Goku curiously.

Goku began to scratch his head and looked her neck. There was a bite mark that been done several times from what he could tell. "Are you two trying to bond?"

Mai blinked, "Bond?..." before she could ask him anymore, she stood up quickly and gulp. "I think time is up. I will see you later Kakarot..."

"What?" Goku felt Raditz coming their way as Mai took off in a hurry, "Why did she leave so quickly?" He scratched his head. When he had asked Mai for her help in how to break the news of his tail to his brother he didn't think they would end up sparring. He had approach her after having eaten with Raditz which then turn into an eating contest. Raditz lost and ended up using the facilities. Goku could guess his brother might have taken it well being left alone in the station without being told where they where. At least he knew what to expect from his brothers attacks now.

"What where you two doing?" Raditz rough voice boom behind Goku's back, making the younger saiyan sweat drop.

"We were just sparring.." Smiled Goku as he rubbed his head.

Raditz just narrow his eyes, "Did she fight you in her form or someone else?"

"Actually yours...does it make a difference?" Goku ask innocently. Goku's mind was a whirlwind with all the different thoughts that were going through his mind.

"Sadly there is, any form she takes pales in comparison to her true form" Raditz eyed his brother as he said carefully and it annoyed him to see the excitement that fill his brothers eyes. God Dammit Kakarot! He screamed in his mind. The idiot wanted to fight his mate to measure his skills.

"Tell me more!" Goku felt like he had now found something he could measure his new strength against so he could prepare his body when the time came to face Freeza. A few hours ago he had been worry about not being strong enough but if they were willing to train him, how could he resist.

Raditz rubbed his face with one hand, "Wipe that drool of your mouth Kakarot! You are not touching her unless you can beat me first"

Goku grinned and got into a fighting position, "Then it will be fun but tell me what species is she.."

Raditz growled, "Insolent Brat!" He just stood there glaring at his brother with a superior air, "She is a hybrid a mixture of two powerful races that where destroyed by Freeza himself!...Even with her powers she still not match for Freeza..."

Goku blinked and grinned, "So that is why she needs you!" Goku quickly put things together. When he had examined Mai, he noticed the bond with her brother was not complete, she had not bitten him back to complete the bond. Vegeta had told him that when you form a bond, the male bites the female and will keep biting her until she bites him in return, sealing the bond. Once the bond was formed the bite mark disappears and the female won't ever leave him. Could Mai had not seal the bond because she was using his brother? He mentally shook his head, she seemed clueless about the bond. But what if her objective was the saiyan genes for the possibility of obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation through any offspring she might have with her brother? This made him wonder if she ever got together with her brother in his own timeline. .

"What are you talking about Kakarot!" Raditz's ki began to increase rapidly as his face became of a mask of sheer anger.

"Think about it.." Smirk Goku, "Freeza only personally destroys the races he fears for a very good reason just like us." Goku's eye wide when he realized that Raditz fist was coming straight at him. He manage to dodge it, "Come Raditz!" he whinned.

"Shut up and fight Kakarott!" Growled Raditz as he tried to kick his brother in the back.

Goku quickly jump out of the way and smiled nervously before he rubbed his nose, "Since you can't get any more madder anymore…I can now tell you I don't have my tail anymore…" Goku sweat drop as he heard his brother scream and power up. "I guess I was wrong.."

~DB~

Mai reached their ship and figured that Raditz wouldn't be too happy since they had left without letting him know where they went. She landed on the ground and enter the ship. She needed to this quickly before he caught her otherwise things would go sour and he would try to kill her if he misunderstood. Mai walked through many of the halls where life support was not longer needed. She stop in front of the of the rooms that had been used by the lower ranks. The old kitchen was known for its bad food and leftovers that the higher ranks didn't longer want to eat. Everything was eerie and cold, breathing was hard due to the lack of oxygen but she could take it. Her skin was turning green as her eyes began to turn golden. This made her hiss as she hugged herself. This only happens when she reached low ki levels or her life force was slowly dropping. She needed to do this quickly or she won't last too much longer. She open of the freezers and use wedge to keep the door open since it had been over a week since she had broken its lock. Inside the freezer was Nappa hanging between the low quality carcasses of meat. His face had long been frozen with an expression of horror of his brutal death. Mai rubbed her nose with a look of disgust and took his scouter from his hands which had been holding before she had killed him. A big hole replaced what used to be his chest. With scouter in hand Mai quickly left the low rank kitchens and went into the room she and Raditz share. By then the scouter had unfrozen and could be used again. She put the scouter on her head and press the button.

"Is about time you send your report.." a raspy woman's voice could be heard from the other side of the scouter,

"Forgive me Mother…"

~DB~

"I let you sleep long enough!" Bulma grab Chichi by the arm and pull her out of bed. "You and I need to have a serious talk right now!"

Chichi screamed as she found herself on the floor, "What is the big idea!" she creamed at Bulma.

Bulma folded her arms and tap her foot against the floor, "For starters you are going to tell me exactly what happened between you and Yamcha."

Chichi growled, "Nothing happen between us" she then began to get up from the floor and sat on the bed before running a hand over her hair. "Whatever it is...that you think happen, I am not responsible for it."

Bulma rolled her eyes before placing her hands on her hips, "I didn't mean today or yesterday Chichi!" She narrow her eyes like she was talking to her daughter, "I am referring to our timeline after Goku left with Shenron"

Chichi blinked a moment, "What?"

"You hear me so spill it!" Bulma really wanted to know what had happened and she was going to get it from the source herself. "What truly happen when Yamcha moved in with you?"

~DB~

"Damn it!" Shouted Raditz as Goku manage to evade every single hit he was trying to land. Mai had done a throughout job in teaching Kakarott, his fighting style. Now the fool seemed almost up to par with him in power and agility.

"Come Raditz..I know you can at least land one hit!" Goku teased as he landed another punch into Raditz's stomach.

Raditz was send flying against a rock formation. He shook the pain off before spitting blood into the ground "Will you stop messing around!" his patiences was running thing. "And tell me once and for all what is that foolish head of yours thinking?!" He snarled, "What makes you think that my woman would be using me for?!" demanded Raditz. He sorta knew what Kakarott had been hitting at but he didn't want to believe it. If she was truly after the power of the saiyans she would have gone to Vegeta who was the most powerful of the three of them. She had come to him and that is what matter. He didn't know why he was feeling a bit hurt as his doubts began to enter his mind. Thoughts he had pushed aside since the first time he tried to create a bond with her. At first he refused to believe that she might not wanted to be bonded but something inside of him demanded that he made her his and his alone not matter what. Raditz took a step towards his brother and wipe the blood from his mouth. A sadistic grin began to form as his anger and bitterness began to emerge.

Goku recognized the look and didn't want to hurt his brother but he deserve to know just in case. "I take it Vegeta has told you about legend of the Super Saiyan?"

Raditz snarl, "Is just a legend you fool!"

Goku then began to power up as sweat began to drip from his forehead. He had manage to power up once to his full potential but the transformation was draining and didn't last very long. Soon his hair began to turn from black to gold and his dark eyes into green. He heard his brother gasp. Goku smiled, "Is not a legend anymore"

~DB~

"Piccolo, you have to know where I am coming from... " Yamcha kept pacing up down. "I ask a simple question and he left without answering…"

Piccolo was very annoyed right now for it had been over an hour since Yamcha had arrived. There was a reason why always like being alone and this was not something he sign up for when he decided to tell them the truth. "I am sure he had a good reason for it…" Piccolo growl, "Now can you leave me alone so I can get back to my meditation"

"Come on Piccolo...you know Goku much better than I do right now.." exclaimed Yamcha as he looked that scowling Namekian who was sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere.

Piccolo place a hand over his face in annoyance and groan. This was going to a be a long day.

~DB~

Raditz return to the ship lost in thought, his ki level was very low at the moment. He didn't want Mai to noticed he had return, he wanted to be alone and to think on everything he had heard and just witness from his brother. He run a hand over his forehead and through his hair as he headed for his resting quarters. His ear twitched as his eyebrows knitted in puzzlement, He could hear Mai talking to someone but who? He wonder.

"I will eventually tell him.." Mai's voice carry towards where he was. Raditz manage to take a peek inside. He was glad that he had made the decision to keep all doors open every since they took over the ship. His eyes narrow when he saw her wearing the scouter.

"I can assure you he is oblivious to everything…but I won't be able to hide it for too long once it become noticeable.." she continue, "The saiyans are great warriors but they aren't too bright…by the time he does I am hoping to be your side again" Raditz narrow his eyes and his hands went into fist as anger rose deep within him once. "Earth seems unique from other planets and tranquil...only a small group of warriors are its guardians but not strong enough to defeat Freeza..." Raditz wish he knew what was being said on the other side.

"I understand...I will be careful I promise...I love you too…" Mai then pressed the communication button on the scouter to shut down all communication.

Raditz snarled and walk into the room making sure his boots could be heard. His mind was now clouded by jealousy, hatred and bloodlust. Something inside of him roar to be released and was taking every bit of his strength not to unleash. He sniff the air as Mai became frozen in place before she slowly turn around to look at him. "So the Chameleon is finally showing its true colours.."

~DB~

Goku use his instant transmission to get back to Fire Mountain. Luckily for him Chichi was still in bed and smiled. She was in a deep sleep. He run a hand over her hair and loved how silky it felt against his hand. Chichi was surely exhausted. He looked at the clock on the night table and was able to tell that it very late in the afternoon and it would be dinner time. She would surely wake up with an appetite to rival his own very soon.

"Is about time you show up!" Hiss Bulma who had been sitting one of the chairs that was by the fireplace of their bedroom.

Goku sweatdrop and try to appease her, "Not so loud! You will wake Chichi up" To his surprise he saw two cups of tea on the small coffee table where Bulma was sitting. Chichi must have gotten up at some point then.

Bulma frowned and look away with her arm crossed, "You didn't tell me where you went and left me to handle Yamcha on my own!"

Goku rubbed his hand over his hair and smile, "Well I went to see my brother and it seems Vegeta wants you to get his training facilities up and running.." He gave Bulma a quick look and saw a quick change go through her face. Her eyes seemed to be soften as well.

"Vegeta?" She whispered as her annoyance completely left her, "What did he say exactly?"

Goku grinned "It seems Raditz contacted him earlier and things aren't going as planned. I think he will be here sooner than expected. My brother said that Vegeta wants he things in working order when he arrives…"

Bulma nodded, "It has not been easily but I have been working on them since I got home. Things aren't easy considering that I lack of the proper tools I used to have when I perfected them all.."

Goku then got an idea, "Do you think you can build a few more for me and the guys to use? After all with the change in the timeline we are going need to be prepare for more surprises."

Bulma tap her chin for a bit and she thought about, "Well it would an advantage and I don't see the harm on that"

Goku smiled, "Then you might want to look into this as well" He then proceed to pull a capsule from his gi.

Bulma took the capsule from his hands and wonder since when did Goku began to use capsules, "What is in this capsule?"

"You won't know until you open it and you might like it" Goku beam.

Bulma lifted an eyebrow before pressing the button and throwing into the ground. The capsil made a pop sound as chest took its place. Bulma open the chest and pull out a high tech belt it seemed familiar as she examined it more closely. Her eyes widen "Is this what the woman with Raditz was using?"

Goku nodded and gave her his most innocent smile, "I swipe it."

Bulma blinked and then looked at the belt. "And to think you used to be such an innocent kid when I first found you…"

~DB~

Vegeta gave one last check to his space pod to make sure everything was in working order. "Did you get in touch with your mother?" He ask before turning around to the woman who stood before him. Her red hair was pulled tight behind her head into a bun giving her heart shaped face the impression of sharp cheekbones.

She stood proud and nodded, "She spoke to Mai not long ago and everything is going as plan. Our teams and people are at your command. She will act as soon as you can hold your Super Saiyan form long enough to defeat Freeza. Her arrival to earth will take a few months since she wants to make sure everything is properly organized among the rebels."

"Excellent, everything is going to plan." Vegeta grinned. "My victory didn't come soon as I had expected it but something this good is worth wait for."

The woman nodded, "Then we should leave as soon as possible. I will contact my team to let them know we are leaving. They will make sure we are not follow."

Vegeta open his space pod, "And how long till Freeza arrives to earth?"

The woman move her head sideways, "If things go according to plan he will come looking for you in two years time but if our plans fail…" her green eyes turn gold, "We will have less than three months before we are all destroyed."

 **Q &A:**

Sorry for the delay in the update but things got a little busy for me for the past few days. Thanks for the support of the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

 **1: What kind of alien is Mai?**

She is a cross over between two species, one being a chameleon which allows her imitate someone or blend into her surroundings, but her transformations don't hold out for long. This is why she uses a belt to ensure she holds her transformation for a while. As for her other half as you can guess is humanoid who had some great abilities but that is a surprise.


	18. Full Moon

Yamcha was now laying in bed and sore from fighting Piccolo. Who would have thought the Namekian had such a bad temper and considering he is their friend. He rubbed his left side touching the bruise rib and flinched. "That is so going to hurt tomorrow" He shut off the TV show he was watching before closing his eyes and doze off.

 _Yamcha woke up as he heard the door open and saw Goku enter his room. Yamcha lifted an eyebrow wondering what Goku wanted. So Piccolo had been right after all. Goku looked like he had been fighting since his gi look dirty and ripped. "Goku?"_

 _Goku smiled, "Hi Yamcha…" he said sweetly before he grew all tense and began to transform into his Ozaru form. "But I won't let you take my wife away from me!" Goku shouted before his eyes began to glow red and his face was becoming more ape like. He then began to slowly grow as he let out a growl. "Now Die!" a big hairy fist came straight at Yamcha._

Yamcha screamed as he quickly sat on his bed. His breathing was heavy and sweat drip from his every pore in his body. "What a nightmare!" he run a hand over his forehead. He really needed to stay away from late night snacking and horror movies. He gulped. Maybe stop thinking of the different ways Goku could kill him if he approach the whole subject of Chichi again. According to Piccolo, Goku was holding his temper when he left early in the day.

He took a deep breath and collapse back into his bed. He looked towards the window and the there was a full moon tonight. "No wonder I am having nightmares…" It was during his talk with Piccolo that they sense a great power nearby and they went to investigate.

Goku had been sparing with his brother. Yamcha had been impressed until Goku began to transform. "This is only his lower transformation" Piccolo inform him, "He has three more after this one and each one is more powerful than the next."

Yamcha took a deep breath. For his sanity sake, he will give it up for now until he got stronger. He was not a quitter but he was too young to die.

~DB~

Mai began to push the buttons as fast as she could. Raditz had become enraged and it was impossible to reason with. She jump when she heard an explosion nearby and began to pound the keypad even more. She didn't want to fight him and knew he was in his right to be this angry. She finally managed to open the door of the ship and run as fast as she could outside. The cold night air hit her like a ton of bricks as the dread at the pit of her stomach made her feel sick. She top running just to catch her breath momentarily as her hand went to the spot on her neck where he had bitten her twice. She didn't understand what was going and why he kept getting frustrated at her every time he bit her. She could feel a very dark aurora right behind her. She dare look behind her and that is where she saw him. He looked half beast half human, his eyes glowing red, his fangs where out as his whole body look more bulk. He was standing almost hunch over as he looked at her as his tail move side to side behind him. Her eyes widen as fear began to fill her even more as she watch Raditz reverting to his true form. The mighty Ozaru. Her belt was gone and didn't know where it was, making her ki manipulation almost impossible and her transformation very short lived to be able to go invisible. She doubt that she could hide from him due to their keen noses.

"Stop running you cheating, manipulation filthy chameleon." Raditz growl. "If I can't have you then I will destroy you!" He roar before jumping straight at her.

~DB~

Chichi smiled at Goku and kissed his cheek as both sat on the bed opening their wedding gifts. It was now officially a full day since they had been married and due to his brother's arrival they had not had time to open their gifts. She had woken up a while ago to Goku bringing her something to eat. He had been so sweet since she woke up. After eating it had been his idea of opening the gifts.

So far the gifts had been wonderful. Krillin had given them a food processor and from Tien a hoe for Goku to start farming. Goku groan since he really didn't like farming and the hoe was a reminded of that. The more presents they open more full their room began to get with things.

"Look Chichi, Bulma gave us a pair of watches." Goku showed her box and Chichi frown a bit, since there was supposed to be only one watch. "But I don't wear a watch" continue Goku, "They are inconvenient during a fight but I bet you can give them a better use"

Chichi smiled and gave him the watch label just for him, "Why don't you just give it a try…" she put the watch on him, "...and press this button." she smiled sweetly at him.

Goku lifted an eyebrow. He was not stupid he recognized what type of watch this was since he saw it on Gohan all the time before marrying Videl Satan. Chichi was lucky that he loved because he wouldn't have left her put the watch on. "Okay..." He press the button and as expected he was now wearing his son's Saiyan Man custom. He groan and then smirk as he heard peals of laughter coming from Chichi. "Don't you dare ask me to do the poses Gohan used to do"

Chichi grinned as she manage to stop laughing, "Ah come on...I do think they would cute on you.."

"Hell no!" Goku shook his head and then eye the other watch with Chichi's named on it. He wonder if it was another costume, "Hey Chichi why don't you try your watch?"

Chichi shrug, "Knowing Bulma is probably one of those sleazy provoking lingerie she tried to get me to buy all those years ago"

"Oh come Chichi.." he pouted, "I tried this on just for you.."

"Alright!" she rolled her eyes putting the watch on and closed her eyes before pressing the button. She felt something on her head and then began to feel cold. Was she wearing gloves? Chichi wonder what kind of freaking custom Bulma could have come up with. Her ears twitch as she began to hear Goku trying to control his breath. She dare open her eyes. Goku had a goofy grinned on his face but something was off. Goku had a predatory look in his eyes. She swallow and dare to look at what she was wearing. She scream.

~DB~

Bulma and Krillin where playing a game of cards against Tien and Lunch as they heard a scream that was coming from one of the wings of the castle.

"That sounds like Chichi." Mutter Krillin in alarm and began to get up but Bulma pull him back to his seat.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Bulma went back to look at the cards that she held on her hand, "Goku wanted to open the wedding gifts and I think Chichi just open mine." Bulma smirk as she put one card down and pick up another from the table.

"What did you give her?" Krillin as curiously.

"Just her old fighting uniform...the one she was wearing when she first met Goku." Bulma then placed her cards on the table. "Royal Flush! I win again!"

"Oh Man!" curse Lunch as she threw her cards on the table and pointed at Bulma "You must be cheating!"

~DB~

"Will he be alright?" Mai asked Piccolo as he place an unconscious Raditz laid on the bed.

He nodded, "I am not expert but he will be very pissed by the time he wakes up." Piccolo then gave her a up and down look making sure she was okay, "By the way…" Piccolo look towards Raditz then back at her, "It will be wise if you told him you are expecting so he won't try to kill you again."

Mai nodded and looked to the ground, "How did you know?" That was not something she really wanted to tell him just yet. She had barely the courage to tell her mother earlier that day.

"There are two types of ki's coming from you. I am surprised he didn't pick up on it." Piccolo was about to turn away, "It will be wise to go to Goku and stay there for a bit once he wakes up. His house is nearby and it will give you time to work things out with him."

Mai nodded, "Thank you"

Piccolo nodded as he left a tailless Raditz in the care of Mai. He knew that by cutting the Saiyan's tail will stop them from accessing their true form but also their ultimum transformation. For now for the sake of earth is was for the best that the Saiyans became tailless.

 **Q &A**

 **1\. :** what did Chi say?! Argh! You just HAD to skip that part. Have Goku and Chi-chi fully bonded?!

Yeah I did skip that part on purpose but you will get your answer soon enough once I start complete the next chapter which is halfway done for now. This chapter was going to be longer but I decided to split it into two parts. As for Goku and Chichi that is a very good question since she will be asking that same question to Goku herself as well ;)

 **2\. busi,sibeko1:** The other half is saiyan. I wish to know what happen between Bulma and Chichi.

Actually making Mai half saiyan never really cross my mind. As for what happen between Bulma and Chichi it will be reveal soon enough :)

 **3\. MXXA:** at the end of chapter 14 you wrote "Bulma has something fun in store for Chichi sorta like a payback but you will get to see it in the next chapter once they finally get to open their wedding gifts"... What happened to that?

Due to how things happens the opening of wedding presents couldn't happen after the wedding. Hopefully you enjoy the prank Bulma pull on Chichi :)


	19. The Bond

Goku scratched his head as Chichi placed five capsules into her purse. It had taken her most of the day to pack and only five capsules where left as evidence. "If I remember correctly when we move to our home years ago. I had to make several trips to take everything you wanted to the house."

Chichi grinned, "Is called Technology, Goku" she then stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. "Besides this time I know what we need and don't need and if I am wrong you can afford it right?"

Goku sweat drop and made a mental note to ask Bulma about the investment she had done with his left over winnings. "Alright let's go then..." Goku then pick up Chichi bridal style and flew out of the castle with her in his arms.

It had been an hour since Chichi enter her brand new home and was in awe. She couldn't believe that Goku had bought them a house and it was very big. Each of their children could have a room, a room for her father to stay in as well as a few guest rooms with their own private bathrooms. He even had a room just for her precious children to just study. But her pride and joy was the kitchen and she could bet Bulma had a hand on this. She had five stoves and a big refrigerator, pantries and everything she could wish for in a kitchen that will feed three hungry Saiyans. Then it hit her, "Wait a minute" she mutter. She had been so excited about the house that she never stop to think how was she going to clean this big house all by herself! She groan and placed both hands over her face. Might as well start making a cleaning schedule or placed an ad for a cleaning lady.

~DB~

Raditz open his eyes and saw that he was in one of the rooms of the ship. How long was he out? From the light in the room he could tell it was late afternoon. He groan as he run a hand over his face. He felt like he had landed on the ground and hit his head on something hard. The last thing he remembers was trying to get Mai to bond with him so she wouldn't leave him. He wanted to laugh. He of all people asking a female to stay with him? What a joke. After being with countless of females and it had to be her to capture his heart. Nappa was right, what a pathetic soldier he had become. Here he was trying to hold on to a woman who didn't want to be his in the first place. Raditz clench his fist in anger. Things would have been more simple if his planet had not been destroyed then he wouldn't have met her. He quickly sat on the bed and placed his feet on the cold floor. He was not wearing anything, not that he cared. When he tried to get up he felt back into bed, "What the hell?!" He look behind him and what he saw scared him. His tail, the only thing that marked him as true Saiyan warrior was gone.

"I heard your voice. I am glad you are awake...I brought you something to eat" Mai said as she had already enter the room and began to placed the food she was carrying on the table beside his bed. She knew he was going not to be happy about his tail and wanted to smooth things over with him. "Before you freak out..your tail - "

"GET OUT!" Raditz shouted at her, "I don't ever want to see you ever again!"

Mai's eyes widen before nodding and left his room quickly. All she could her was Raditz blasting everything in that room. .

~DB~

Goku came running down the stairs from the second and went past the kitchen where Chichi was cooking. Chichi saw him run by towards the main door of the house. "Where do you think you are going Mister!"

Goku almost fell as he skid into a stop. He looked worried as he look at his wife, "Chichi can't you feel it? Something is wrong with my brother"

"He is a Saiyan isn't he? I am sure he can handle things himself." She motion with the spoon she was holding as she closed her eyes and continue cooking. Ever since Goku taught her how to feel ki when they where in the beach, she has been feeling great explosions of ki's coming from the space station. Goku has been restraining himself, she knew that much but today it felt dangerous.

He blinked, somethings never change and smiled, "I know but the ki, he is emitting is different and I know that he needs me. I promise to be back before the food gets cold."

Chichi turn around and click her tongue before nodding, "Fine but I don't want unwanted guest on our brand new house just yet. I don't want anything broken."

Goku smiled and nodded before leaving in a hurry. Chichi sighed and clean her hands on her apron. "Men!" she mumble out loud when she heard a knock on her Kitchen door. The kitchen door lead to the garden located at the back of the house. "Goku?" she wonder. But he had just left from the main door. She open the door and was surprised to see woman who was with Raditz that day. The woman was standing on her doorstep looking tired and exhausted like she had not had enough sleep. "May I help you?"

Mai smiled, "Hi Chichi, mind if I stay a few days at your home?"

~DB~

Goku landed in front of the ship that his brother called home and smile seeing Piccolo right beside him, "Hey Piccolo!" he waved, "Did you come to check on my brother too?"

Piccolo didn't say much at first until he noticed Goku, "Did the woman go to your house?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah I saw her knock on my kitchen door when I left"

Piccolo then folded his arms and closed his eyes, "Is nice to be listen to once in awhile when you ask them to do something."

This confused the hell out of Goku, "I take it you know what happen?"

"Raditz tried to kill her in his Ozaru form. I don't much about Saiyans but I do know enough that your race is not the vampiric. The woman had fresh bite marks on her neck." he open his eyes and look at Goku who's face had gone completely red. This made Piccolo step back, "Don't tell me that is true?!"

Goku snapped out of his thoughts and sweat dropped, "We are not vampires I swear Piccolo!" He then grew serious, "We bond with our mates through a bite mark. Vegeta explained it to me back when I was curious about our traditions. When a woman bites a male first, it shows she will be dominating the relationship but the attraction has to be there first between them in order for the male to accept it. But when is reverse, the male has a special reason for wanting that female. The bond is for life though but in order to be completed it has to be accepted."

Piccolo groan, "No wonder my race chose a different way of reproduction. This gives me a headache." He then looked towards the ship that was slowly falling apart. Half of the ship had already collapsed. "And this is the result of the bond not being completed?"

Goku shrugged, "I have see humans destroyed a whole country before just for a woman"

Piccolo rolled his eyes and doubted this to be true, "Let's get this over with"

Both of them enter the ship as they face Raditz, who was walking around in his full glory blowing up anything that Mai tended to favour or frequent and not even the kitchen where she would prepared his meals was spared. "Don't tell me you have seen this too?" Piccolo quip to Goku, who just sweatdrop.

"Okay okay I get it" Said Goku as he scratched his head before walking to his brother and putting his hand on his shoulders. "How about a spar with some armor on?"

Raditz was so far gone on his intent to destroyed everything the woman had touched that he only turned around just to hit Goku right on the face. Goku was send him flying against the nearest wall. "Leave me alone!" he growl, he was going to burn it all until there was nothing left.

"Raditz what are you doing?" Goku rubbed his nose and pouted. He wonder if his brother was mentally okay. He barely knew him on his timeline but he also knew that the possibility of losing a mate could drive you insane, which was something he experienced himself but not to the extent like his brother. He did hate to know if this was how they felt when thought they had lost their mate forever.

Raditz growled, "I will destroy anything she has touch. Don't you dare try stop me!"

"Well she touched you and you are not going to destroy yourself.." mutter Goku, "So put something on and let's take this outside."

Raditz snarled but went back into one of the halls to grab a fresh set of armor.

~DB~

Chichi sat on her kitchen table as she craddle a cup of tea in her hands. "So he kicked you out then?" It had been a while since Mai had enter her home and began to get to know one another. She wouldn't had invited her over but she was curious about Goku's brother since in this timeline he had not come to kidnap her son or take Goku away.

Mai shrugged, "He has done it before but this is the first time he tried to kill me before doing so."

"I thought you two where team?" Ask Chichi putting logic into it since they both had worked for Freeza and had arrived together under Vegeta's instructions.

"Well…" Mai began as she rotated the spoon on her tea before answer, "We made a pact that he would bring my sister and me to earth in exchange for our help. But he wanted proof of my trust and that required for me to do something and well here we are…" Mai look quickly into her cup.

Chichi blinked a few minutes before she realized what she meant, "Was he your first one?"

Mai nodded and took a sip of the tea but didn't dare look at Chichi. "He had countless of women before but he has never acted like this. By the way Goku said something before about a Bond...do you know anything about that?"

"Bond?" Chichi looked at her with bewilderment, "No this is the first time I am hearing this...but if it is Saiyan related then I will call someone who will know for sure."

~DB~

Goku crack his knuckles before sending a punch towards his brother's face while Piccolo kept him busy. Raditz was able to block him easily enough as he gave Piccolo a work out before they exhausted all of their energy. The spot in the wilderness picked by Piccolo looked like nukes had landed everywhere as rock formations had become dust and once flat lands had become craters. "That was great!" Goku cheer as he tried to catch his breath. Piccolo only nodded as he closed his eyes as he sat on the ground trying to relax his over worked muscles. Raditz just stood and crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. Goku was unable to read him. "So you are in love with Mai?" Goku blurred out without realizing he said it which drew angry glared from his brother.

"Love is for the weak and pathetic fools.." Raditz snarl before spitting blood out of his mouth, "besides that woman wouldn't know what is good for her even it if stood before her"

"So you are in love with her.." Piccolo said with a grunt, "Let's face it, you are agitated because she won't bite you back…is like saying she doesn't love you back in layman terms" Piccolo open his eyes and saw that Raditz was ready to pounce on him, which was one of the reasons why Goku and him, had to tired Raditz out first. "Have you ever consider if there is a reason why she won't be bite you back?"

Raditz looked away and snarled, "She is with someone else already and she was only using me until I got her here. I don't doubt that once her sister arrives, she will show her true colours."

Goku rubbed his chin, "Then you just kidnap her and force her to marry you by her laws. Then she won't be able to leave you."

Raditz looked at Goku like he had grown two heads while Piccolo rubbed his face, "That only worked for you!" groan Piccolo.

"No...he has something there…" Raditz kept looking at his brother, "If I bind her by the rules of her kind then I will be able to seal the bond without a problem."

Goku smiled widely, "Is like winning a great battle once you get her in your arms!"

Piccolo groan, "Goku please stop. This is getting annoying."

"Aww come Piccolo, just because there isn't any female Namekians doesn't mean you can't have your own romantic adventure with other races." Goku chirp with a grin, knowing very well how to gnaw at the namekian.

"I am only three years old in human years!" Piccolo shouted before sending Goku a warning beam.

Goku was able to dodge easily and laughed, "Okay okay I get the point." He then turn to his brother, "What race is Mai anyways?"

Raditz frowned, "Is complicated since she is hybrid of two races, Chameon and Arcosian, I figure each one will have its own rituals."

"What?!" scream Piccolo, "She is the same race as Freeza?"

Raditz scratch his head, "Is more like cousins. Her mother is the last Chameon alive and somehow manage to mated with Prince Arctian, uncle to Freeza. "

"Then why is she here helping you?" Piccolo stood up as many thoughts began to go through his mind as he tried to figure out this madness.

"I have no idea all I know is that she been helping Vegeta since we were all brats." Reply Raditz as he unfolded his arms. "I knew I played a dangerous game when I made her my woman but I guess that what I love about our relationship…" He then looked at his brother, '"Now is your turn Kakarot what is this about stealing your own woman"

Goku had been lost in thought all this time, if what Raditz is saying is true, then they can use her to train a lot faster and measure their strength in order to beat Freeza. He had to admit that he was curious about Mai's parents now and her true motives. Knowing who she was now made a huge difference in how he thought of her. What still bother him was that he was told that both races of her parents had been almost eradicated from the galaxy. He could believe the mother's race had been killed but not the other. He would have to ask Mai herself all his questions. Raditz punch him in the stomach to get his attention, "Hey!" Goku prostested.

"I am talking to you, idiot!" Raditz snapped back, "What is this talk about your woman?"

"Well is it all began with her making a wish…" Goku began..

~DB~

Bulma felt giddy. So this is what it felt to act as a princess am to fulfill her duties as the only Saiyan princess alive. She clear her throat and smiled, "Well ladies, " she began as she looked at Chichi's and Mai's faces. "The bond is a rite of marriage for Saiyans."

"WHAT?!" exclaim both of them as Bulma grinned.

Bulma wink at them as she lifted a finger in the air to bring bring them into attention, "And is done through biting their mate really hard on a certain spot on the neck." She grinned even more, "That's right girls that is not foreplay." she giggle.

Mai placed a hand over her neck where Raditz kept biting and Chichi did the same to her own neck when Goku had also bitten her. Bulma grinned even widely as she looked at her best friend and a new friend she was sure to have lots in common with. "According to the Saiyan law, a male will bite the female of his choosing and if she feels the same way she will bite him back with equal force." By now both women where paying attention to every word she spoke. "But if the female was to do it first to the male, then it shows that she will be the one to dominate the relationship. This gives her the right to have the last say and we know ladies that the one who gets to say the last say, is the law." she winked.

"Can you still bite him first even if he has bitten you before?" Chichi ask out loud and then cover her mouth.

Bulma became excited like a child on christmas, "Of course since the bond has to be done before or during mating where both parties perform the bite together. Otherwise it doesn't count" She then laugh at the red colour that cover both women faces, "Oh come is not like we are children here. Besides one important thing both of you should know…" she montion for all of them to get closer, "Once the bond is done, you can't cheat. The bond prevents it plus if you are in danger the guys will know right away." She grinned as understanding came to both their eyes. "This is why Yamcha couldn't bed you not matter how hard he tried." she pointed to Chichi, "And Raditz was doing all that he could so you wouldn't cheat or leave him in some near future." she pointed to Mai.

"Anything else we should know?" Ask Mai lifting an eyebrow as she processed everything she has been told.

Bulma relax back against her kitchen table chair, "Oh yeah this is a very important one. Saiyans are breed to fight. Both males and females can fight and go on missions but once mated only the male takes position of warrior as their female counter part stays home."

Both Mai and Chichi stood up at the same time and scream, "No way!"

"I am not staying home anymore!" Chichi screamed, "I am not going to sit at home and worry myself sick!"

Mai crossed her arms, "I am not leaving the battlefield even if he was to lock me up."

Bulma grinned. Won't the brothers have their hands full now. She thought to herself.


	20. Before Dinner

Bulma had left and it was only Mai and Chichi inside the house. Chichi didn't waste anytime and put Mai to work in the kitchen. She knew Goku way to well and had a feeling he was going to bring guests since Mai was going to be here and it made sense that he brought Raditz. "What does Raditz usually like?" Chichi asked as she began to cut onions at a very fast speed.

Mai stop to think as she pull out the pig from the freezer for dinner, "He eats basically everything as long as it taste good."

Chichi sighed. Goku and Vegeta are the same way, so it must be a saiyan thing then, "How about you?"

Mai shrug, "Well…" She looked at the species Chichi was going to use, "I tend not to like certain type of earthy spices and I mean the ones that actually taste like dirt…" Her eyes wide as she shiver in displeasure "or cadaver meat which they would call meal surprise...but earth spices might be different from the ones we use in space."

Chichi lifted an eyebrow, "Cadaver meat?"

Mai nodded as she grabbed the meat cleaver and with one swing the pig's head roll to the side of the counter, "Many species tend to eat the flesh of the warriors they kill in order to absorb their powers. They are just fairy tales of course but they would be days King Cold would be in a good mood and send soldiers to kill the strongest warriors in a certain part of the galaxy just to feed their flesh to his soldiers."

"That's horrible!" Exclaimed Chichi with wide eyes but quickly composed herself. "Here on earth we are civilized people and I have been cooking for years! No one has ever complain of my cooking so I am sure you will enjoy anything I cook."

Mai blinked a few times. So who die and made Chichi sound like her mother. "Sure thing!" she chirp quickly, "Anything else I can help with?" she ask once the pig had been quarter to Chichi's specifications.

Chichi smiled and clean her hands on her apron, "Well now that you mention it...before you arrived I was making a list of chores to do around the house." she pull out a long piece of paper from one of the kitchen drawers and ripped the paper in half. " Is only fair since you will be living with us and I can use the help. This is now your half of your list and each column there represents a day." Chichi then smile, "you can start tomorrow."

Mai's jaw dropped. Dusting, window washing, clean the bathrooms…the list kept on going. She had never had to clean anything in her life and even with feeding Raditz all she did was destroyed the dirty dishes. Then Raditz will get her new ones from the other kitchens in the ship once she had depleted her supply from her favourite kitchen. So how was she going to clean the floors, do the laundry and other servants like tasks. "Have you considered getting slaves or servants to do the work?" She asked sweetly.

~DB~

"Bulma dear!" Panchii waved to her daughter as she saw her helicopter about to land on the Capsule Corp landing pad.

Bulma wonder if something was wrong but from the excitement that was radiating from her mother she could guess something good must have happen with her dad. "I will be right there mom!" Shouted Bulma as she shut off the engine and took her time coming out of the helicopter. Once she was out she press the special button found in all her vehicles before it turn back into a capsule. She then walked to her mother who was carrying a tray of different types of pastries. "What's the rush mom?"

Panchii couldn't hold her excitement, "guess who's here dear?" She perkily said with a small giggle. Bulma just looked confused, "is that cute boyfriend of yours and he seems to be carrying a little black box with him." She grinned at her youngest daughter, "if I was you...I would go and get a pretty nice dress on." She winked before leaving.

Bulma groan, "What's is Yamcha up to this time?!" If he is bouncing back to her after what happen with Chichi and after everything they told him, she was going to give it to him the only way he could understand.

It didn't take Bulma long to enter her home and smiled at Yamcha who quickly stood up when he saw her. He was dressed in his best clothes which consisted of a black suit, black tied, black pants and white shirt but he was wearing sneakers. Bulma then let go the breath she was holding since her mother told her about Yamcha. Usually when Yamach dressed like this it meant business and the sneakers gave it away. "Yamcha what brings you here?" She asked.

Yamcha smiled, "Well I heard from Krilin what you are doing for Goku... so I came to do business with you." He look at her hopefully and took out black box he had in a briefcase. The box look to be the same size that could hold a wine bottle and hand it over to Bulma.

"What's this?" She asked taking the box from him and was about to open it.

"Is all my savings and treasures I have kept. I want to purchase a gravity machine from you since I have heard how it benefited Goku in the past and the other saiyan you ended up marrying. I want to really train Bulma.." He emphasize as he grab one of her hands, "I want to become just as strong as the saiyans but I need to do it at my own pace." Yamcha stated proudly. "If there is ever a fight I don't want to be the first to die!"

Bulma couldn't help but smile, "Is a deal!" She was not going to tell him that she had already several gravity machines already in production for each of the fighters with holographic projections as well. The holograms would feel real in their minds as they work in through high gravity levels. The way things have been changing with the timeline, the guys would need a lot of help to become strong very fast. At least they will be up to par until Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo get their actual power levels back. She will just put his money into an investment and tell him later about it.

~DB~

"Are you sure your woman won't get mad if we bring this along?" Asked Raditz as they carry a big fish each. Just moments ago they all had gone fishing except for the Namekian who refused to get into the water. He had to admit hunting for fish was relaxing after a good spar. He just hope things didn't awkward with Kakarot's mate and with Mai as well, who was now there.

"I don't see why I have to tag along!" complain Piccolo as he too had to carry a fish.

Goku just smiled as he balance his fish perfectly, "She won't mind, after all I will be cooking them over an open fire for a snack after dinner." He was glad that after their spar he could take his brother to his favourite fishing spot. It was going to get dark very soon but Goku smiled happily. It was his second time spending quality time with his brother outside of fighting. Chichi will probably complain when she sees the fish but if he took care of it, she will have nothing to complain about.

Piccolo groan, "I will skip the snack, one meal is enough for me"

"Good then more for us!" grind Raditz as he lick his lips. After having not eaten in a while and destroying what Mai made for him, he was now starving.

"Chichi I am home!" Goku announced as he open the door after they had skewer the fish with thin trees they saw along the way. The house was really quiet and there not even a single smell of food to indicate that she might be in the kitchen. Goku scratch his head and went inside the house as the guys follow him. "This is strange…." He couldn't finished as he was interrupted from the shouting outside.

"Sounds like fighting." Piccolo said as his ears slightly moved, "Is coming from the back of the house." As they made their way to the back of the house, he began to noticed how different the house looked from the cozy and small one he remember. This house was not as big as Bulma's but was big enough to called it big. He wonder if this was what Goku had in mind or it was all Bulma's idea.

"What is that woman doing?" mutter Raditz lifting an eyebrow as several fighting scenes where taking place in his mind.

"There is only one way to find out.." Goku reply as he guided them through the kitchen towards an open field that was the garden. Different types of plants had been planted in the past few days and he made sure they where all Chichi's favourite vegetables and fruits. By the entrance of the garden they found Chichi and Mai. Chichi was on her butt while Mai stood over her with her arms crossed.

"Why couldn't I touch you?!" Chichi barked as she got up and folded her own arms in return.

Mai lifted her hand and began to count down Chichi's flaws, "One you can't control your temper, two you don't think with a clear mind and three you can't even control you ki. By being unable to control your ki you can't expect to control the strength and obtain the maximal use of your body."

"Teach me to control my ki then!" Chichi demanded.

"Fine but you need to follow my instructions to the letter" Mai stated as she took a more relax position.

Chichi nodded, "Alright."

"Image you have a ball of ki in your hands which you will have to bring down and project it out. Don't forget to breath as well." Mai began to feel for Chichi's ki and see the way it travel through her body. "And in time the ball will become an actual ki."

Chichi got into a fighting position and placed her hands above her head as she try to imagine her ki between her hands. She still had not master her ki and Mai was helping her out by controlling it. With better control of her ki she wouldn't only be able to fly but send out ki attacks as well. "Is this the correct position?" To which Mai only nodded.

"What the hell are they doing?" Mutter Raditz and was about to go to them when Goku stop him and placed a finger over his lips. Raditz just lifted an eyebrow and rolled his eyes but did what his brother had ask anyways.

Goku was very curious at what Mai was trying to do with Chichi but even with all his experience under his belt, he had had to scratch his head on that one. Goku then began to guide them closer to the girls without them noticing.

"Are you sure this will work?" Chichi ask as began imagine a ball over her head and then slowly move it down to the level of her stomach and push it away from her before repeating.

Mai placed her hand over Chichi's stomach, "Don't contract your stomach or you will hurt the baby." She instructed and then began to rub her stomach softly, "try to separate your ki movements away from where I am touching. Think of oil and water. The two can't mix and if you can do this it will allow you to be more flexible with your ki."

Chichi nodded. At first she had felt weird by having Mai touching her but now she understood her method. Ki separation would help her a lot if she was going to training and fighting seriously. She took a deep breath as she went through the kata and doing exactly as instructed. Chichi open her eyes and smiled at Mai who was concentrating on following her ki movements. "You are doing the same thing aren't you? " she ask.

Mai nodded, "I have to. Raditz is not gentle…and I don't mean during sparring..." She wink at Chichi, how just groan, "I need to protect my child somehow and this is the best method. By concentrating half of my ki in that area I have been able to create a thick barrier at round the child. That way not matter how hard he gets, he won't be able to harm it..."

As the girls kept on talking about ki and protection Goku whisper to His brother, "Why didn't you tell me you are were also going to be a dad!" He said cheerfully as he patted Raditz on the back. Raditz didn't say anything and just clenched his hands into fists. Goku look at his brother carefully.

Raditz couldn't believe what he was hearing. His woman was having his brat and he didn't know how to feel about it. He still was hurt about not finishing the bond and hearing from her lips telling someone else who was not him, I love you. In fact she had never told him how she felt about him and now she was having his child. Life was so simple when he was just working for Freeza and he didn't have to deal with feelings and emotions. Much to his embarrassment his stomach decided to speak at that very moment by making a very loud sound that even the girls had heard.

Goku gave a low chuckle and patted his back, "I think is time to get food underway!" He was glad for the small distraction since his brother looked troubled by the news instead of being happy. He had been ecstatic when he found out that Chichi was pregnant and use it as a way to achieve his ultimate goal. He just couldn't understand his brothers thoughts.

"Goku!" Chichi smiled and waved at him, "How long have you three being hidden in there?"

Goku smiled nervously, "We just arrived and didn't want to interrupt.." He was going to say more when Mai interrupted.

"Chichi they must be hungry. I will catch up to help you in a bit but I need to speak with Raditz first."

Goku and Raditz look at each as a look of understanding went between them before Chichi him and Piccolo with her into the house.

Raditz walked towards Mai and once he had reached her, he stood in front of her with his arms folded. "What do you want woman?"

Mai sigh and rubbed her forehead, "I am not sure how much you heard…" she narrow her eyes and looked at him straight in the eye. "What do you want to achieve from our relationship Raditz? To this relationship farther than just a deal between us will change how we deal with each other. Is that what you truly want? To take it further?"

He growled and looked away from her, "I don't care what you think. You are free to do what you want…"

Mai growled, she had enough of this tough act. Specially when he had try to bind her to him for over a month now and even try to kill her over it. She pounced on him using her full weight on him as she brought them into the ground. She saw the surprised looked on his face before she made the ultimate decision. She bit into his neck as hard as she could.

~DB~

Goku was in the kitchen watching Chichi cook as Piccolo was in the living meditating. "I take it you guys were sparing that is why dinner was not done?" His comment earned him a glare from his wife. "You know very well I don't want you to fight. Is too dangerous and something can happen to you."

Chichi kept cutting the vegetable into small bite pieces, "I am not the same old Chichi you knew Goku. This time I won't sit at home and let you risk your life. I marriage you so I could stay with you not matter what happen." she then turned around to look at him, "Was that not the deal, you and I made when I accepted to become your wife?"

Goku took a deep breath and let it out. He was feeling angry at her defiance and her lack of understanding the dangers he had to face. He didn't want to loose her in battle and it had been bad enough when he lost his family to Buu back then. "Fine!... but if things get very dangerous you will leave the battlefield and hide." He look at her with determination, making this not a request but a command.

Chichi smiled and came unto him until she was feeling every muscle of his body against hers, "Good" she whispered into his ear and licked his neck. Goku stiffen and went perfectly still. "Tonight I will give you a nice reward for understanding" She purr before going back to cooking with a victory smile playing softly on her face. Her smile then change into a grin when she heard Goku grunt in frustration. She saw him made his way out of the kitchen when a wicked thought enter her mind, "And Goku, I want to bond with you tonight but I will be on top this time." It didn't take long for her to see Goku trip as he heard her. Chichi softly giggle.


	21. The War Begins

Chichi had almost finishing the dishes she and Mai had began to make before getting distracted. She was still amuse at the look of the older woman when she gave her the list of chorus to do. Chichi began to put the pig that Mai had quarter into the oven when Raditz walked into the house from the kitchen door with a smirk on his face. He seemed to very happy from the look in his eyes. She shook her head, both brothers share the same eyes and their feelings were always in full display. Something must have happen to make her brother in law happy, she mused as she saw him join Goku and Piccolo on the living room.

"I can't believe that hard headed Ape!" Mai mutter angrily as she walked behind him.

Chichi smirk as she saw her grab one of the butcher knifes and began to chop the life out of the meat in front of her. "I take it things didn't go as you had planned?"

Mai growled in frustration, "I wish you luck with yours because apparently that ape refuses to give me the advantages of being the one to form the bond first."

Chichi grinned as she went to rice maker and open it to mix some sesame oil into the just finished rice. "We shall see, I told Goku about tonight."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Goku followed Raditz's example...he told me that I will give in one day and accept his bite..." Before Mai could say anything more they heard Raditz laugh coming from the living room, "They are planning something I just know it…" Mai muttered.

Chichi smiled. She really didn't care who bit who first, but if she could form the bond first that meant she had upper hand over Goku. On the hand, is not like she didn't already had it.

~DB~

The white doors open automatically of the busy ship. Dodoria enter his Emperor's command chamber and try to piece together how to best tell him, his report. Upon hearing the doors open, the emperor swirl the red liquid that was inside his wine glass.

"I hope your have good news Dodoria" Frieza stated in a dull voice as he turn to look at his second in command.

Dodoria stood proud and erect before bowing in respect, "We have been able to track Vegeta to planet Yardrat. We have send the scouts to find him there and as for Nappa his dead. We believe that his scouter was taken from him when he was killed during his transmission. At the moment of his dead he was informing us of Vegeta's open rebellion against you and what he was planning. A few days ago we got a signal coming from Nappa's scouter in a planet located in the outer edge of the north side of the galaxy."

"A signal you say?" Frieza took a sip of his wine.

"Yes Lord Frieza" Dodoria smile, "His killer must be using the scouter but we couldn't listen in on the conversation and there is a good chance that Raditz is there as well since he is still missing. If Vegeta is not in Yardrat then we will head to the location of the signal."

"Hmm...Vegeta can't be this stupid," he ponder, "Then again monkeys have never been smart. We might have to give them a visit.." Frieza smiled as he began to think on how to best make his move. when the door open once more to his command chamber.

"Lord Frieza," Zarbon spoke with urgency as he enter his emperor's room. He tried to catch his breath as sweat slowly drip from his forehead, "There has been attack to King Cole's ship that is being lead by your Uncle Arctian. All communications went down after the destruction of half of King Cole's platoon was destroyed. Prince Cooler is also under attack by your Aunt Chamial. We also lost all communications when him when the attack began."

"Things just got interesting.."mutter Frieza, "First Vegeta and now this...are we also to expect my cousins to attack us as well? Since their parents have declared war against us."

Zarbon shook his head, "There is not a single ship in sight of us Lord Frieza and the twins along with each of their teams have vanished. We are now in full alert and searching for them as well in case they have infiltrated our platoon."

"Well if my cousins aren't coming from me just yet, I guess is only fair if we join the fun. Let's go save daddy dearest first" Frieza laugh.

~DB~

Chichi sat on the kitchen table after Goku and Raditz had left to go see Bulma. She had called late last night to tell them she had something they could use to train. Goku was excited since he had recently reach the same power level as Raditz. It was funny to see the sibling rivalry from them for it reminded her so much of her own sons. Now that she thought about it, Raditz and Goku have the same age difference like Gohan and Goten. She frowned, was this a family thing she wonder. Chichi twirled the milk that was in her cup lost in thought before she heard footsteps entering the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Mai.

Mai had a big scowl on her face, "What do I have to do to convince you to get a someone to do the cleaning?"

Chichi grinned, "Cleaning that bathrooms was that bad?"

Mai shudder as she walked towards the counter, "I don't want to see clean another bathroom ever again!"

Chichi laughed, "At least you are doing them like I taught you" This made Mai make a face. "I take it you rather go back to training?"

Mai nodded, "I have also noticed that your ki technique has been improving for the past week, since I started to train you and so has your temper during sparring." She grab a cup from one of the cupboards and pour herself a glass of milk from the pitcher of milk that Chichi had left outside for breakfast.

"It has been very little time but I can feel my strength has almost double." Chichi said happily as closed her eyes to try to feel her own power level.

Mai drunk some of the milk from her cup before everything stop as she heard her father's voice filled her mind. The cup fell from her hands crashing onto the kitchen floor. Her eyes had become golden as her pupils dilated. She felt someone grabbing her shoulders and shaking her as Mai snap out of her trance.

"MAI!" Chichi shouted at Mai and shook her hard to make her snap out of it. "Are you okay? You are crying!"

Mai's face had gone pale, "My parents are dead. We have to go to Bulma." She grabbed Chichi's hand and guided her to the back kitchen door as they took off flying towards Capsule Corp as fast as they could.

~DB~

Bulma had recently finished her new belts based on each of the fighters needs and she couldn't believe how fast she worked on them. Mai's belt had been a great access to so much power that she even build herself one. It was not like she was going to use it but it never hurt. She placed her hands on her hips and laughed at how brilliant she was. Not only had she replicated Mai's ki manipulation belt but had made several adjustments. She run a hand over her very own brown her belt that she now wore over her blue jeans and smiled. Each belt was now able to magnify each fighter's ki like the kaio-ken without damaging their bodies in the process. The only catch was that it would always be based on their original ki level. The higher the ki level the better results they would get. Since this is a prototype for now, they can only multiply their power 10 fold.

"Bulma dear, your friends have arrived..." Bulma heard her mother say through the communication system.

"I will be right there mom!" She chirped as she grab all of her belts and went to meet her friends. She was excited to show them her hard work and she knew that Chichi would be the happiest of them all. The belt would allowed her to fight without hurting her. It didn't take her too long to arrive to the garden where her mother had gather them all. Her mom had even fed them all sorts of pastries and cookies which Goku and Raditz were devouring a great speeds.

"Bulma!" Exclaim Krillin excited to see her as he waved at her.

"Hey guys thanks for coming!" Bulma smiled as she greet them and then noticed two people missing. She frowned and went straight towards Goku and Raditz, "Where are your wives?!"

Both Goku and Raditz stop midway of their eating as they look at each other. Raditz kept on eating as Goku swallow the bite he had in his mouth. "They are at home" Answer Goku a little confused. Usually when they call the a group meeting is just for them.

"I am not even Married!" Emphasized Raditz as he put down on a plate new amounts pastries he just swipe from Bulma's mom as she passed by with a tray.

"News Flash! You are Married you dork!" Bulma hiss before looking away from him, "As a matter of fact according to Mai's family traditions on her mother's side, the moment you touch her you became her husband. Just like the saiyan bond but without the biting!" She saw Raditz shocked on the pastry he had engulf and smirk. "Serves him right" she mutter.

"How about that! Not only you are going to be a father but you have been married a long time now!" Goku patted his brother back just earning a growl from him.

"Bulma what are those things you are carrying?" ask Krillin, as he eye one of the belts that Bulma was carrying that look similar to his.

Bulma grinned, "Well guys.." She stood proudly in the middle of the small gathering, "Since I know many of you will never wear the uniforms I have created I thought I could use something you guys won't mind wearing. So I made you this belts!"

Yamcha burst into a laugh, "Belts? Bulma did you go buy them for us?"

Bulma glared at him, "For your information this belts will not only give the same results as kaio-ken times 10 without damaging your bodys but it will allow you to fight for longer periods of time without draining your energy." Bulma then heard a clapping from behind her which quickly got her attention and she slowly turned around as her eyes widen.

"Well done woman!" The rough voice of the man standing behind Bulma, praised her. "This is what you come to expect from the Saiyan princess"

"VEGETA!" Scream Bulma dropping the belts to the ground as she run towards her husband and hugged him tightly as tears began to fall from her eyes. Her body shook from happiness as well as how alone she felt without him. "You idiot!" she hit his chest, "When did you arrive?"

Vegeta smirked, "Just an hour ago. I told Raditz and Kakarot not to say anything." He was fighting the needed to hold her but there was business to address first and they didn't have much time. He placed to hands over Bulma's shoulder and gently pushed her aside as he walked where Bulma had been standing before. "We will be attack in three months time. By an clan of intergalactic mercenaries who are very powerful. Starting today you will breath, eat and sleep here. You will be training under heavy pressure and this will be nothing like you have experience before in your lifes."

Bulma noticed a woman that was now been standing right beside her. The woman turned around to look at her. Bulma guess this must be Mai's twin sister Bee, were a bit similar in looks. Unlike her sister Bee was colder, strict and more stern which was the opposite of Mai's character.

"Is a pleasure to finally meet Vegeta's princess." she said through a forced smiled.

Bulma lifted an eyebrow and didn't like her tone. Was this woman in love with Vegeta? She tried to cool her jealousy and temper. "I take it you are Bree, Mai's twin who has been looking after the safety of my husband." She too force a smile as she folded her arms over her chest and gave her a look even Vegeta will be proud off.

"I know everything about him even what he whispers in his sleep so you can imagine my surprise to know that he had a wife recently." Bee then look away from Bulma, to fix her eyes on Vegeta's back.

Bulma smirked, "He and I go way back...I bet you don't longer recognize his character either."

Bee grinned showing her canines, reminding Bulma of a snarling dog, "His character has been different but he is still the same Vegeta."

Bulma dug her nails into her palm and frown. She was going to have a long talk with Vegeta after this about this woman.

"I see you finally decided to join us Mai" Vegeta nodded to Mai and Chichi, as they landed on the lawn as he ignored the conversation between Bulma and Bee. He knew that Bulma tended to get jealous but there was nothing really to get jealous about.

Mai walked fast towards him and saluted him, "Is nice to see you again Vegeta but it I would have preferred it to be under normal circumstances."

"Understandable. As you are aware your parents have failed." Vegeta closed his eyes and folded his arms as he spoke.

"You did get father's message didn't you sister dear?" Spoke Bee as she walked towards her twin and placed a hand over her shoulder, "Now is not the time for distractions." she looked towards Raditz and giving him the dead glared, "Specially by an overgrown monkey." This earn her a growl from Raditz and the middle finger. Bee blinked not understanding what the sign Raditz did with his hand but she did saw the man that look like Raditz laugh. Bee clear her throat and look at her sister "Our dear cousins and uncle are probably on their way now to earth to make us pay for our dear parent's failures. We shall prepare as soon as possible without delay."

Mai narrow her eyes at her sister, "Frieza will pay" She remove her sister's hands from her shoulder and stood beside Vegeta. "Now listen up all of you, we will be dividing you into groups based on power levels. Vegeta, Bee and I will be looking after your training. The weakest among you will need to defeat Raditz in a spar battle in two weeks time. After that you will be given an even more intense training."

"It will be wise to put those belts now." Order Vegeta before turning to Bulma, "Did you get the gravity chamber ready woman?"

Bulma smirked and threw him a box of capsules, "Have I ever fail to provide you the best?" Then she threw him another capsule which he caught with ease as well, "Those are the new fighting uniforms." This earn her a smile from Vegeta.

"This is why you are my princess," He whispered into her ear before leaving her, which made Bulma blush. Vegeta then guided the warriors to the new location where their training will take place.

 **Q &A:**

1\. KyoruShipper: I know Goku and ChiChi remarried, but is Yamcha going to try and interfere in their relationship again?

For the moment Yamcha has given up on Chichi since Goku is so much stronger than he is. He is bitter about loosing to Goku but he has always been a good sport.


	22. Everything is not all fun and play

The guys found themselves following Vegeta when Goku motion for them to follow. "Goku...Who is this guy?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta ignored the question and let Kakarot deal with it. "That is because he is one of us and he also knows more of what is going out there with Frieza." he heard Goku answer.

"Frieza, you mean the guy you told us you kill in Namek?" Ask Yamcha a little worried, after all he was told that it was during this time that he was dead.

Vegeta tunes their voices out. He had forgotten how much of a pain this fighter were back in the day, unlike the stronger fighters they had become later in life. Then he felt Raditz came to his side, "Why do I have to train them when I should be training with you and my brother?!"

"Take it up with your woman since she put you there..." Vegeta growl and saw Raditz march straight to Mai he could only assume before coming to a stop as they had already to one of the locations that only the Brief family was allowed to enter. He smirked, Bulma had the whole location ready for what they had to do.

~DB~

"Why did you give that ape charge of the weaklings when he is one himself." Bee corner her sister feeling a little irritated.

Mai grinned and placed her hand over her sister's shoulder, "Thank you for volunteering to teach them."

Bee blinked a few times as Mai left her to pick up a belt from the ground before heading towards Chichi and Bulma. "I will get you back for this!" she hissed.

Chichi had walked towards Bulma after the guys have left with Vegeta, "I know how you are feeling." she told Bulma as she placed a hand on her shoulder. She could hear Mai talking to her sister. Bee reminds her so much of her old nanny that used to run after her telling her what to do or not do.

Bulma looked up as she stood exactly where Vegeta had left her, "I know Chichi." she smiled as she wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked to where Vegeta had gone, "I will eventually get time with him right. Is not like he is going to make them all sleep in the gravity rooms.."

"Sorry to interrupt but I saw you were giving belts to everyone…" Mai asked Bulma.

Bulma laughed nervously, "Yeah, I did, is a new invention I created." There is no way she was telling her that she had her belt down in her lab and in several pieces.

'Don't tell me you lost your belt prancing around with that ape…" Bee folded her arms as she scolded her sister.

Bulma didn't really like Bee at all but kept herself civilized, "I can make you one as well if you want.." she offer to Mai.

"I would love to try one.." Mai smiled and handed Chichi a belt, "I believe this one might be yours."

"You don't need it...I will give you one of my spare belts" interjected Bee as she lock arms with her sister and her away from the two humans. "I don't see why you have to be so nice to them... They are nothing but weaklings"

Mai rolled her eyes, "They are not weak, I can assure you, but you will come to realize it in time."

Bee just gave a soft groan, "Speaking of weaklings, here comes that buffoon of yours"

"Woman what is the big idea?!" Raditz demanded, "Why put me with the humans?!" He now stood in front of Mai over towering her.

She smiled and placed a hand over his cheek, which brought confusing to Raditz face, "Now now, dear, what did we say about your temper, besides Bee has offered to teach them. I just wanted to save you the humiliation of having me kicking your ass in front of your brother." She then patted his cheek and walked away from him. Bee just giggles and followed her sister as Raditz growl.

~DB~

"Bulma dear" Bulma heard her mother over the intercom for the second that day as she worked on the twin belts.

"What is it now mom.." groan Bulma as she lifted her protective eyewear over the top of her head.

"You have an armed friend looking for you." Her mom nervously giggle.

Bulma looked puzzled, "Armed friend?..." Her eyes then widen, "That must be Lunch!" She exclaimed, grabbing a special belt she had made just for her.

Lunch must have recently sneezed, Bulma noticed when she arrived at the patio. Her blue hair friend now sat taking tea very lady like. "Lunch!" Smiled Bulma as she sat across from her friend.

"Bulma!" she smiled politely as she put the tea cup on the table, "I am not sure how I got here."

Bulma placed a belt on the table, "I know that sometimes you like to wear dresses, but this is a special belt." She could see that Lunch was looking at bit puzzle.

"How special?" she asked a little worry.

"Don't worry, is nothing that your blond side can't handle." She assured her, "I figure that your transformations are triggered not only by a sneeze but by ki as well. This belt will allow to cancel your need to sneezed by pressing this button right here" She showed her the location on the belt. "This will activate it and when you need to transform, you will need to press it again."

"Bulma this is useful, but what do you really need me for?" Lunch asked, eyeing the belt knowing there was a catch.

"Well…" Bulma smiled, "I need an expert shooter"

~DB~

It had only been a few hours and Bee was working them to the bone. The simulator was just one level above earth's gravity for now. Chichi didn't know how long will she keep her ki split up. She growled as she was forced to run around in circles for the past hour. The others had been forced to not only to lift weights and run in circles like her, but they had to avoid Bee trying to punch them while they perform what she ask. So far she had not tried to attack her, but she figures out it will come soon.

"Krillin.." Began Yamcha as he slams down on the ground to take a rest, "This is a little too easy don't you think?"

Krillin smiled, "For now wait until she goes to times two in about fifteen minutes. From what she told us early she will be putting the gravity up every two and half hours until we reach five times earth gravity before dinner."

"Oh Man!" mutter Yamcha before getting up and starting to do a kata, "At least our speed and resistance is getting a worked out. I had hoped we would get to do something challenging."

Tien just ignored them as his eyes concentrated on Bee. She had gone invisible a few moments ago when everyone was not paying attention. He was somehow able to see her to his surprised, but he wondered what was she really doing. Then he saw it. Bee had tripped Yamcha, who yelp and lay flat on his ass.

"That is not funny." Yamcha grumbles when he got up as Bee became visible again.

"I am just making it interesting, " she sneered coming close to him as she waited for him to challenge her authority which he didn't, as he slowly back away from her, "I thought so." she grinned, "You are a pushover!"

"Take that BACK!" Shouted Yamcha as he then stood his ground not matter how closed she got to him. Then his eyes widen as Bee got really close to him that he could almost feel her heat against him and smell her. Bee then back away and began to transform into him. Yamcha was now looking at himself.

Bee, grinned as it flex its muscles, as she felt Yamcha's powers, "Not bad.." it muttered closing its eyes and gasped as she began to receive all of his memories, "So many secrets, so many needs and wants, yet there is so much great potential"

By this time everyone had backed away from Yamcha and Bee. Yamcha gritted his teeth as he faces his double and took a fighting stance, "I am glad you can transform into other forms since I find it offensive to hit a woman."

Bee sneered as it took a fighting stance copying Yamcha, "Then let's dance... WOLF FANG FIST!" it shouted before attacking.

~DB~

Chichi placed some dinner plates on the table, she was feeling a little sore. Mai had cooked most of the dinner and she was now carrying the majority of the heavy dishes to the table. Who would have thought that just running and then jogging would take so much out of her. Bee said that this was nothing compared to the gravity that Goku was training under. From what she had overheard from Piccolo was they they began with times ten the Saiyans home planet's gravity level and halfway through the training it had double to twenty. Meanwhile, they barely made it to five today. Tomorrow they would start from level five and work their way to ten by the end of the day. Bee has only two weeks to bring them up to speed. After two weeks they must fight Raditz and beat him if they want to train at a higher level. Was this like school felt like? Chichi wondered as she saw Goku rotate his shoulder. "Want a massage before bed?" she asked him as she sat beside him on the table.

Goku smiled and nodded, "That will be nice. Mai gave us a good workout and even manage to drain most of the energy out of Vegeta." he grinned, "The poor guy is going to sleep like a rock tonight."

Chichi kissed his cheek and placed her head on his shoulder, "I take it that your brother had it worse since he came in a huff and straight into the shower without saying a single word"

"Well, he was the second to fall right after Piccolo. Mai had all four of us attack her at the same time. Mai really whooped our asses in a matter of minutes without transforming. I never knew she was this strong and I think Raditz was holding back. If it had been Mai's sister, he wouldn't have held back." Goku smiled before kissing her forehead as Mai return with a cut up fish that had been cooked outside the house over a fire pit.

"How can you not be tired?" Chichi asked Main, after hearing the training Goku went through with her.

Mai smiled as she placed the fist on the table, "I am but I have learned how to reserve energy through long missions."

"I don't think I have asked, but type of missions did you do?" Ask Goku curiously.

"Well.." Mai began as she served Chichi and herself dinner first before the guys could have all of it, "Just the usual... My team would go into strong planets and scout their defences before sending the soldiers to take over the planet. By then we would have sabotaged their system, leaving them almost defenseless."

"Oh wow, I bet you did begin as young as Vegeta then?" Goku guess.

Mai nodded as Raditz came came downstairs to eat and took his seat beside her. With both brothers at the table it became a race of who gets to eat what first. "That reminds me," Mai asked between bites as Goku swipe a piece of fish from his brother's grasp, "How did you get in touch with Vegeta? Weren't you isolated for a long time on earth?"

Goku pause, "Is a long story…. I can answer that question if you tell me about your family." He had hoped that by asking her about her family, she might stop asking questions about Vegeta. So far only his friends knew about the timeline, but Raditz and the twins didn't. He would like to keep it that way for now.

"Fair enough." Agree Mai as she ate her dinner in silence and was not aware that Raditz kept looking at her.

~DB~

Vegeta had not said a single word to Bulma and it was driving her nuts, "How did you training go?" she asked as she marched right into the bathroom where Vegeta was taking a long shower. She only got a grunt from him and this annoyed her. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes to calmed down. He grunts again and I swear I will... She huffed before she came up with an idea.

Vegeta concentrated on the hot water that was gently pouring into his skin as he run his fingers through his hair. The training had been beneficial since he could now feel his body slightly more stronger. He still couldn't believe that Mai didn't use Frieza's form to train them, but still the woman had proven to be almost just as strong to defeat even if the odds have been four against one. He then heard the shower door slide behind him. Once he turns around, he saw Bulma in all her glory with her hands on her hips and grinning at him like a cat about to eat its meal. He gulped as his cheeks flushed red and quickly turned around. "Woman this is my shower!" He told her defensively, "If you wanted a shower you could have gone to another bathroom!"

Bulma smiled, "What if I want to have one with you?" she purred into his ear as she presses herself against his back. Her slender arms wrapped around his waist. "Come on Vegeta, I know you are dying to try our new young body"

Vegeta growl, "Woman you sound like a pervert just now"

Bulma giggle, "Last time I check you were the one..." Vegeta had then quickly turned around and pushed her against the wall before shutting her up with a deep hungry kiss.

 **Q &A**

1\. MXXXA: What are you going to do about that bond thing? I hope you will write a couple of lemons I'm sure you have a lot to do, you probably have a Life, but I hope you will continue your other fic "seduction" as well!

As for the bond, I will write over a few chapters how each couple has been dealing with the bond issue. So far due to the guys personalities, they want to be the ones calling the shots in the relationship to a certain extent..so they won't be accepting the girl's bite any time soon. As for my other fic, I will update when I can, so far as you can guess life just got busy for the few couple of weeks. One of my sisters just had her second baby and we are making plans to go see her. While my other sister has me busy helping her with some of her university reports. Once mayhem is done I will be able to update the other one more quicker. As for the lemons well...Since this is a T rated story...I will have to change it to an M for more in depth description, but if I keep it lite I am sure that won't be problem and you will see them come in when I begin to address the issue of the bond for each couple. I am also honour that you have in your 10 top story list :)

2\. 1: I still feel for Yamcha I thought that maybe you'll give him a change of happiness. So here goes the Alpha bonding night for the Guys. Looks like the Cold family is coming way to early. And since when did the Z fighter take orders from Vegeta?

I can assure you that nothing is lost when it comes to Yamcha happiness. In fact, I have been planning on it for a long time now, but like I always tell my siblings, there is a method to my madness ;) Things will come apparent as to what I have in mind as the story progress. As for the guys, you are absolutely correct about just following Vegeta's order straight away. In this time line they don't hate Vegeta, but they trust Goku, plus they had a bit of an idea what is coming up next, thanks to Piccolo after Raditz arrival. With the three months they have before the first attack takes place, they will be able to bond, but they will also get on each others nerves as well.

3\. The Vampire Queen Lori: Not liking Mai's sister...fix the spelling and grammar

I am glad you love my story and you are correct, Mai's sister is doesn't have that likeable personality. As the story progresses her character will develop more and the reasons why she is like that. Now to address your concerns about the spelling and grammar issues. If you see favour written instead of favor for example is because my spelling is Canadian and not the USA spelling standard. Canadian spelling tends to have an extra u in some word like honour, colour...etc. Also, our vocabulary tends to be a little different. As for the grammar, I try to go over it as much as possible, even over 3 times, but English is not my first language but Spanish. So I wouldn't get my hope us in seeing a well written novel with 100% grammar, accuracy just yet, but at least I am proud to say that my writing is not as disastrous as 50 shades of grey. *shivers* That book gave me headaches just trying to get pass the grammar of the first paragraph. xD


	23. Insecurities

Yamcha sat on his balcony that was attached to his bedroom, that had been given to him by Bulma. The balcony was more like a small patio for him. He tried to relax as he enjoyed a sip of his favourite beer. His whole body was aching and he growled as he thought of that monster woman. How dare she used his own attacks against him and tell him he was a pushover! He rubbed his head in frustration before arching his back against the chair, looking into the dark sky. What did she mean by secrets or needs and wants. "Just relax…" he muttered to himself, "Tomorrow is another day and everything will be okay."

He closed his eyes, he knew things wouldn't be okay. His eyes quickly snapped open as he felt a bag of ice slam against his chest, which then bounce right into his lap. His eyes quickly locked on the reason of his misery. She had her feet and hands on the railing, looking like a cat about to pounce on him. Her eyes were a bright yellow as she eyed him carefully. Yamcha didn't know if he fell asleep and was having a nightmare or had she come to finish the job she started in the afternoon after beating him to a pulp. "B-ee?" He stuttered.

Bee grinned and move her head to the side, "You better use the ice on that leg of yours. I was able to tell the moment I become you that it was not properly heal since Tien broke it."

"Thank you?" Yamcha was not sure what to say or how to react to this.

As if satisfied Bee said one last thing, "Tomorrow I won't take it easy on you. You are the weakest of the males and I know you can be just as strong as the others" Then she let go of her railings and jump down, doing a backflip in mid air before landing quietly on the grass of the ground floor.

Yamcha quickly got up to see where she had landed but was surprised to see that she was gone. "What was that all about?" He still couldn't understand what had just happened. But he found himself smiling as he held the bag of ice in his hand.

~DB~

Chichi had left the clean up of the kitchen to Raditz and Mai as she went upstairs to rest. She felt bad for not being able to help Mai with the cleaning but was surprised to see that Raditz had volunteered. She never really knew Raditz before until this timeline and she could see similar qualities of Goku in him. She couldn't help but wonder if Goku would have been like his brother had he also grown up the same way. She let out a deep breath and began to undo her hair bun as her hair gently cascaded down her back. Chichi then grabbed the brush from the vanity table and began to gently brush her hair.

"Chichi this is too much for you since you are pregnant. Shouldn't you be taking it easy?" Goku asked her as he took the brush from her hand and began to run his fingers through her hair.

Chichi was a little startle to know he was in the room without her noticing. She then narrow her eyes. She was too tired to fight with him and knew he was concerned for her, "Goku I wouldn't worry too much, Bee seems to know what she is doing. I hate it that she doesn't treat me like she does the guys...so don't worry about it." she tried to ease his fears and to prevent him from stopping her training. She knew if she gave in once, he will do the same thing he did in the past. There was no way she was going to stay at home this time. If he was planning to do that, then he had another thing coming.

Goku then gently turned her around to face him, "Alright, but I did rather you were at home where is safe."

Chichi sighed, "I know...I know," she then ran a hand gently over his chest, "I will be careful, I promise...Besides you, Vegeta and Piccolo are the only ones that know how to fight Freeza."

Goku frowned before gently let go of her. He turned away from her as he began to remove the top part of his gi. "This time things are different Chihi. Vegeta might have started a war we can't win."

Chichi quickly moved towards him and hugged him from behind as she placed her cheek on his back, "I know we can win, but we need to have faith that we can do it"

Goku then turned around and placed a hand on her cheek before kissing her softly, "Thanks Chichi" He whispered into her lips as he placed his forehead against hers. Chichi smiled at him before he picked her up, bridal style and gently placed her on top of the bed. She giggled as he runs a hand gently over her neck. He felt so unsure they could win this fight but right now he was where he was needed to be. Chichi then closed her eyes as his hand kept exploring her body very slowly as his lips claimed hers once more.

Chichi wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She felt him slowly go on top of her gently as he broke the kiss. She let out a soft moan as he began to kiss down her neck. Chichi felt herself arching against him as her nails run down his back, bringing a soft growl from him. "Chichi" she heard him whisper softly into her ear before placing a soft bite on her neck. She dug her nails gently into his skin as she let out a soft moan and found herself biting him back.

~DB~

Raditz sat on the kitchen table and took a sip of the can of pop that he had found in the fridge. After helping with the cleaning he now found himself watching Mai finishing the dishes. She was even wearing apron and humming. This was the complete opposite of what things used to be when it was just them two in space. Even the clothes she was wearing belonged to Chichi and they were staying in a proper home since the ship had been deemed unlivable when it collapse. To see her like this was a little surreal compare to the fighter he had seen a few hours ago as she face all four of them at once. He looked around him and smirked, who would have thought that he would end up having this life. Everything was so peaceful and yet everything will be destroyed once all three members of the King Cold family arrive. "Aren't you afraid?" he suddenly blurted out.

Mai stopped drying the pot she had in her hand and turned around. She carefully looked into his face and softly smiled, "Being afraid won't help us." she placed the pot down and dry her hands on the apron before she walked towards him. She gently placed a hand over his chin and softly rubbed it, "You will need to shave in the morning…" she teased before he smack her hand away and looked away from her. She softly sighed before taking a seat beside him, "Look, if you mean if I am afraid of dying I am not.."

"You should be!" Raditz growled as he stood up, looking very angry, "Is my job to make you feel safe!" he hit his chest hard. "Do you think I like to see you be our punching bag just so we could get stronger?" His hands went into fists as he grinds his teeth. This was not the first time he felt so powerless against Frieza and his family. He was powerless then when his parents had been murdered in planet Vegeta and now the family he had formed will suffer the same fate.

Mai placed a hand over his shoulder as she stood beside him, which force him to look at her, "Whatever happens I will be by your side."

"Can you two get a room?" Bee interrupted as she was resting against the open kitchen door with her arms crossed. She had heard everything between them, but that doesn't mean she had to like Raditz.

Mai smiled as she looked at her sister, "I thought you will be staying with Vegeta and his wife…"

Bee shrugged, "He is not in any danger and I figure if this place was good for you then it would be good for me." Raditz just walked out the kitchen without a word. She saw her sister's face fill with worry. "You know Mai.." Bee closed the kitchen door as she came close to her sister, "If you and I work together we can probably win this fight."

Mai quickly look at her sister, "If you are suggesting we copy Frieza to defeat them, we both know we will fail...Frieza was always too careful around us. He knew the moment we got a hold of his DNA, we would have access not only to his memories, secrets and transformations but to the very essence of his powers. "

Bee shook her head, "That is not it, but I found something very interesting just this afternoon. It seems that your baboon of a husband, his brother and Vegeta can transform into Super Saiyans." Mai's jaw drop. "I can't be 100% sure if Raditz has achieved it, but his brother Kakarot and Vegeta have reached that level. Earlier today I transform into one of Kakarot's friends and I saw images of him becoming a golden warrior and then a recollection of something very important. So you better sit down for this."

~DB~

Just outside the kitchen Raditz had heard everything that Bee had told Mai. He took a deep breath before leaving them to talk about minor things, but what he had heard had been enough. So his brother had killed him in another timeline and had defeated even Frieza before in the Namekian planet. Now understood why Vegeta was so different from before and how he knew things from earth. Everything made sense now, but he also understood one thing. If his brother and Vegeta could become more than just super saiyans then could do it too. He just needed to know how they did it and take it as far as they had also taken it after the first transformation. With his resolution now set, he opened the front the door of the house and flew into the wastelands. He was going to train on his own and harder than he had before.

~DB~

Bulma softly opened her eyes and smiled, Vegeta had not gotten up from bed yet. She slowly looked towards the window and could see that the sun would be up soon and that could only mean that Vegeta will be up soon as well. She moved closer towards him and placed her head over his chest. She was not disappointed when she felt his arms circle around her. "Good morning hon…" she softly whispers knowing that Vegeta could hear her perfectly. Vegeta didn't say anything, but she felt him rubbed her back very gently. Even after all this years that they had been apart, he has not changed at all, she mused.

Vegeta slowly shifted so he could have a good look at Bulma. With everything happening so fast he never really had a good look at her, "You have been on earth a while now...what have you been really up to?" he asked her. From what he had seen, he knew that his wife had been busy working on new things they could use with all the attacks they will soon face. Unlike his companions he was not really worry about a certain doom just concern that they might not get strong enough in time.

Bulma's eyes sorta sparkle and grinned at him, "So eager to spoil the surprises aren't you?"

He smirked, "Fine have it your way, but it better not put you in any danger."

Bulma smiled, "Don't worry if things go as plan, we will have nothing to worry about!" she assured him.

~DB~

Tien open his eyes from his meditation as he heard someone enter his room, "Lunch?" he asked, a bit surprised as the blond version of Lunch stood before him with a big grin on her face. "What are you doing here?"

She sat on his bed with a smile as she crossed her legs, "I came to say goodbye Tien"

"Good bye?" he asked a little confused. Was she going to rob another bank again?

She then stood up and brought her face closer to his that made him feel shy and awkward at how close she was to him, "I am going on a mission and I am not sure if I will be able to see you again." She then kissed him hard as a gasp of surprise escaped his lips. She then stepped away from him, "You get well and strong okay…" she then ran out of his room.

Tien tried to grasp what had just happened as he touched his lips with his fingers. As he carefully analyse what had happened, he grew really worried and run after her.

~DB~

Yamcha woke up in a very good mood this morning and even took his time to look his best. He softly hummed to himself as he made his way to the gravity chambers. He passed Mrs. Brief's rose garden and had the cheekiness to pluck the biggest red rose in his path. He twirls the rose in his fingers until he saw Bee up ahead of him. She was stretching and yawning as she walked in the same direction as him. He smiled and run up to her, "Bee wait up!"

Bee stopped as she heard her name and turned around. Yamcha now stood before her with the biggest smile on his face. "Did you get a good night's rest?" she asked him as she saw him so full of energy.

Yamcha nodded, "Thanks for the ice pack and here.." He showed her the rose. "This is for you."

Bee felt a little perplexed and took the rose. No one had given her a rose before or even let alone a flower, "Why?" she managed to whisper.

Yamcha just smiled, "Is for believing in me." then he ran off and didn't see Bee smiled.

 **Q &A:**

1\. MXXA: Poor Bulma, I would have just left Vegeta in the shower and waited for him to come to me.

What can I say, Vegeta is Vegeta. Even if he had missed her like crazy he won't openly admit it.

2\. 1: Is it me or something with happen between Yamcha and Bee. PS I hope Chichi does not forget her revenge.

Hehe very perceptive in regards to Yamcha and Bee but you will have to wait and see ;) As for Chichi she has not forgotten but with everything happening so fast she will have to put things in the back burner for now.


	24. A Chameleon's Weakness

Sorry Guys for taking a bit long to post but things are hectic and they will be for a few weeks more. I will try to post when I can :)

~DB~

Trying to concentrate on her location was almost impossible due to so many people being down here. Tien then found his thoughts straying at the time when Lunch had come to his room as if there might be something he was missing. What could have caused her to kiss him? Is not that it was wrong or unpleasant. He blushed at the thought and then shook his head to clear it. "Come on Tien get it together" he spoke to himself as he took another turn to a halfway he had not noticed before. He saw two people coming his way as they came out from a high security door and he quickly hid. As they came near he saw that they were Bulma and Mr. Briefs.

"Are the satellites up and running?" Bulma asked as she taps on a small handheld computer.

Her father on his part held a hand board and a pen, "They went up as of yesterday. The video feed started the moment they were in position.." Mr. Brief answer as he tap with his pen on the hand board, "That reminds me, how many drones do we need to create?"

Bulma stop typing on her handheld and looked at her father, "That is a good question. The prototypes are similar to the ones Vegeta's user's train, but if we increase the speed and firepower we won't have to send to many out into the field." she mumbled to herself and smile, "I will say 500 for now and make another 500 for back up...if remember correctly they think the earth is defenseless and easy to destroy. I don't think they will bring all their soldiers here anyways, but never hurts to be prepared."

"What about the young lady Launch, is she aware that she will be controlling the drones?" He asked they kept walking passing by Tien.

Bulma nodded, "She is aware and I will be helping her." She then gave her father a big smile. "After all is time i get a piece of the action!"

~DB~

Vegeta was sent flying against the wall, hitting it hard, but didn't leave a dent as he drop to the floor on his stomach. He struggled to get up as his body began to demand rest in order for his Zenkai to kick in, "I don't know how much longer I can take of this!" The blasted woman had gone berserk again! He manages to barely get up when Piccolo was sent flying to spot where he had been just seconds ago and Kakarot was sent another second later straight towards his stomach just when he manage to get up and move out of the way. Vegeta hit the wall a second time in a matter of seconds. "God damn it!" he hissed.

Goku slowly picks himself up from the floor as he was just as badly bruise as Vegeta, "Chichi says is mood swings…" Goku grunted as he placed a hand over his hurting shoulder, "it will pass soon..."

"That is what you have been saying for the past two weeks!" Screamed Piccolo, who had somehow lost an arm during his attack against Mai. "She is now taking body parts! We won't be able to survive another week if this keeps going.."

Vegeta hated to say this, "Kakarot, get Raditz's ass in here!" Goku nodded and teleported out of the gravity chamber.

"What's wrong boys?" Mai's voice was dripping with annoyance and almost sounder murderous, "Can't handle me?"

Vegeta growled, "You are pregnant so we can't use our full powers on you!" He pointed at her as his other hand form into a fist. Truth be told it is because she is pregnant that her mood swings had helped bring her ki up and temper to dangerous levels. Ever since Raditz disappearance two weeks ago, Mai had began to take her frustrations on them. Each training section had slowly began to become a battle of survival.

"Fine!" Mai grinned as she touches her belt and began to transform into Freeza first form, "Now you should be able to go full power and if you defeat this form I have two more..." then she began to laugh just like the real Freeza.

Vegeta growls as he got into a fighting stance and prepare for the upcoming attack. From the corner of his eye, he could see Piccolo regrew his arm before taking a fighting as well. You better hurry Kakarot!

~DB~

Bee moved to the side and block one of Chichi's kicks as Yamcha try to do a swipe with his legs to trip Bee. Bee manages to jump out of the way just have Krillin come from behind and attack her as she was distracted. He almost succeeded to attack her if he had not yelled to power up, giving her time to quickly turn around to block his punches.

"Jackhammer Fist!" Screamed Tien as he jumps into the air and began to pummel Bee. His arms moving at a very fast speed as he began to push Bee down.

Bee manages to break off Tien's assault and landed safely on the ground gracefully as a cat. "All of you take a break!" she said very pleased tone as she then went to the control station and shut off the gravity. "You guys can now fight in perfect form at eighty four times earth gravity. Just one thing you guys are lacking is stealth. If you didn't shout your moves or scream right at my ear, I wouldn't have been able to defend myself."

Yamcha collapse to the ground as sweat drips from his forehead, "Not to sound like I am making excuses, but it doesn't give the opponent at fair chance to fight back. There is just no honour in stealthy."

Bee frowned, "Let me put it this way." She folded her arms after she presses a button on her belt, as she slowly began to turn into Freeza. "Do you think I care for an honorable fight?" It began to speak in Freeza's bored tone of voice, "when I can just destroy this planet by lifting just one finger." It lifted a finger as a small dark ball began to appear at its finger times and began to slowly get larger. Evil ki energy began to gather around the room, "I promise, you won't hear me screaming when your planet blows up into a million pieces!" It began to laugh.

Yamcha shiver, "Bee knock it off! We get the point!" He hated it, but he knew that she was right and another thing he has learned to hate is her gift of transformation. Sure any other guy would see the benefits of it. Yamcha didn't know why, except that he knew that having her transform into other beings was something he didn't like.

Bee turn back and smirked, "Good...train my way and soon you will be training with the barrel of monkeys."

Yamcha smirk at the reference and then realized what she said, "And to think we are far from training at three hundred times earth gravity!"

Bee smiled, "For humans I am proud of all you and what you have managed in two weeks. Just imagine how strong you will be in two more months of training."

Tien wiped his brow, "I have to agree this intensive training is making us quicker, but are we going to be strong enough."

Bee smiled and drop a capsule on the ground with new clothing for them all similar to what they usually wear. "Bulma created this based on your normal clothing, but the materials are her special brand. She also implemented special weights on them to allow you to build upper muscle strength even when you are not training."

Tien, Krillin and Yamcha grinned at each other. Finally were being treated just like Goku since they remember how he had weights during his fight with Tien.

Chichi for her part, was not to happy with the clothing she had to wear. "Bee…do this cloths expand over time or are we getting new ones?" she asked as she pulled out a chinese shirt that in a few weeks time will become too tight once her stomach began to expand.

~DB~

Raditz destroyed a whole mountain and cursed. He had been training on a planet called mars according to the earthlings and he was nowhere near of becoming a Super Saiyan. He clenched his hands into fists in anger. Why had his brother, who was born weaker than he, achieved what was kept as a legend and as a bedtime story. He was stronger and yet…here he was. Raditz screamed in anger and wanted to blow up the planet he was on. Sure Kakarot had indeed shown him his transformation before and that was something he has never told Mai. He had been proud then that his bloodline was able to achieve what so many Elite Saiyans could never ever dream of obtaining. He had even asked his brother how he did it, but he had been vague about it and avoided the conversation. Now things had changed ever since he learn that not only Vegeta, but their children too would make being a Super Saiyan a child's play. His anger grew deeper and so did his screams as he tried to push his ki to its max when he felt his brother, Kakarot right behind him. "So it took you so long enough to come find me. I can see how worry you have been for your older brother" He sneered before turning around folding his arms, "What does Vegeta want?"

Goku laughed nervously, "What makes you think Vegeta send me?"

Raditz just lifted an eyebrow, "What did Vegeta want?!" He screamed.

Goku backed away and sigh, "Fine he did send me, we need your help in controlling Mai.."

He lifted an eyebrow, "What is wrong with my woman?"

"Well she has gone berserk and instead of training us…" Goku began to play with his fingers and was not looking at his brother, "she has been trying to kill us. Just before I left she ripped out Piccolo's arm."

"I am not going back!" Raditz stated and then turned around.

Goku looked up in shocked, "Aren't you worry about her?"

"She is weaker than Freeza, if you can't handle her...then you won't be able to beat him when the time comes." He closed his eyes and waited for his brother to leave.

Goku was confused and quickly got angry. He was really exhausted and it was his pride that never allowed him to show it, especially in front of his friendly rival Vegeta. "Do you really want us to go all out on her?"

Raditz closed his eyes, "Like I said if you can't handle her then you won't get an upper hand on Freeza. Even if you use Bee as your punching bag, it won't help. Bee is weaker than Mai but just more cunning and more malicious. Mai is a bit soft hearted, so I find it hard to believe you are having problems with her." He open his eyes and turn around to face his brother, "After all with you and Vegeta being super Saiyans after all…" he snarl at his brother, "I doubt that a moody pregnant woman can best the two of you." Goku's eyes widen as Raditz smirked, "Don't be too surprised little brother, I know everything"

~DB~

Vegeta was now on the ground gasping for air as he slowly got up and grunted. He must have a few broken ribs by now. "Where the hell is Kakarot!" He growl. The idiot should have been here by now with Raditz. Of course he could have gone after the other moron himself, but out of the two of them he was the strongest for now. At least Kakarot would be able to rest enough for the zenkai to kick in, which would give them the edge they need.

Piccolo was not fearing any better either as he was thrown against the wall for what seemed the hundredth time today. If this woman was this strong, he could just imagine the brat how strong will be once it was born. It would sure keep Gohan on his toes.

"Is that all you two got?" It laughed in amused laughter. "I have yet to see you turn into a Super Saiyan, Vegeta...are you really holding out on me?...Tsk tsk…" it move it's finger side to side a Vegeta like it was scolding him. "What did we say about being soft hearted and holding back?"

Vegeta had enough, Mai was now pushing it too far and he didn't play well with mind games. "You are holding back!" Vegeta shouted, "We both know that when you transform into other only half of your true strength come out!"

Piccolo lifted an eyebrow, "What?" Why was he not informed of such an important detail? If he had known he would have prepared better. He was already struggling as is. He felt a strong ki behind him and frown, Goku had returned alone.

Goku had managed to show up and had a serious look on his face, "Mai, stop playing around!" he said in a serious tone as he took a fighting stance. "If you want us to take you seriously, then you should do the same."

Mai grinned as she turned back, "It seems we are now in the same wavelength." Her skin began to turn into a soft green as her eyes became bright yellow. Her nails grew longer giving her claws. She grinned, "Let's ramble"

Both Goku and Vegeta quickly power up into Super Saiyans as Piccolo touches something on his belt. Piccolo felt his muscles flex and great power flowed through him as hi ki had been magnified. Vegeta was the first one to jump towards Mai to give the first hit when she quickly dodge it and appeared behind him. Mai then kicked Vegeta right on the tailbone before bouncing off back into the ground to give Goku a powerful kick in the stomach. Piccolo watched her carefully and noticed that her eyes move independently from each other. He grinned, Mai's eyes gave her weakness away. If he was right she might be like the chameleons found on earth. "My Turn!"

Mai grinned as she finished punching Vegeta and throwing him on top of Goku. "You think you can do what they couldn't?"

Piccolo grinned as he leapt at her making sure she didn't take her eyes from him, "Eye Flash!" he screamed as his eyes started to glow and a great white light engulfs the room. Piccolo landed gracefully onto the ground once the bright light was gone and then collapse on the floor as he tried to catch his breath. That had taken all the energy he could give and the augmentation done to his ki by Bulma had come in handy to power up this attack.

Both Goku and Vegeta had been blinded, but quickly recover while Mai's skin had began to change colours from red to yellow. The saiyans looked at each other not sure what to make it of it as they look at Piccolo. He just grinned, "Cover her eyes and she will be fine in a day or so. We all need a rest.."

Goku ripped a piece of cloth from his gi and covered Mai's eyes who had them tightly shut. She had began to hiss as her skin kept flaring up to what seemed agitation and stress. "What happen?"

"He blinded her…" Vegeta concluded with folded arms as he tried to make sense why a simple attack could have such an effect on her, when they got the same treatment and yet they were fine. He might need to ask Bulma later as they review the video from their fights. He had learned from Bulma years ago that she recorded all of their fights and in times of peace they would sit together and review them. This is how he had been able to pick up a lot of his weakness as well as the others that he had not seen before.

~DB~

Raditz watched the whole fight from outside the gravity chamber. Goku had forced him to return to earth and found himself looking at the fight from outside. He was furious as his fist became tightly clenched. He never knew she had such a weakness and if the Namekian had been able to figure it out then King Cold did too. Mai and Bee would be out of the fight way to quickly and probably be destroyed in the process. He turned away as Goku helped Mai to her feet as she skin flared up began to calm down and slowly began to return to its greenish hue.

As he flew, Raditz mind became plagued with images of Mai as she became defenseless under the Namekian's attack. He needed to get stronger and to keep her away from the fight. He had to surpass Vegeta and Kakarot at all cost!


End file.
